POKEMON : THE ULTIMATE QUEST
by Kenny Jackson
Summary: He promised they will stay together, always. He didn't keep that promise and she was lost again. Little did she know, he will return for her, for his friends, to have an ultimate quest. ((First Poke Fanfic, So Please Go Easy with Me, If You Have Any Ideas or Opinion, Feel Free to Share))
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON: THE ULTIMATE QUEST

THE LAST KISS

(First Poke Fanfic, So Please Go Easy With Me, If You Have Any Ideas Or Opinion, Feel Free To Share)

This was it,

Serena was getting down by escalator. leaving the kalos behind, towards a new journey. how did she feel was hard to explain. she was leaving her friends behind, she was leaving him.

He was her ultimate goal she knew that all the time. and finally, at the very ending, she managed herself to confess it to him but Serena had doubt that his thick dense head will get anything.

"either you tell ash how you feel about him, or I will", Serena could feel Miette's words still roaming around her head. suddenly a thought appeared in her mind. if she can't confess him how she feels about him, then she can show it.

"hey ash, there is just one more thing."

Serena turned around in moving escalator and without hesitating she ran towards ash who was standing at beginning of the escalator.

And then she did it, before ash could realize something.

She kissed ash.

Embarrassed, happy, out of the world, Serena could feel all the emotions at that moment. she knew she did the right thing. ash had a shocked look in his face, and behind him his friends looked beyond astonished.

Was he angry with this act?

No, he wasn't, cause at the last moment he smiled. all her friends cheered for her.

"goodbye Serena, bye, bye, take care"

Serena waved towards them. this was the best thing she got in kalos. maybe even better than being kalos queen.

"until next time." She whispered before she finally departed.

…

 _A shady forest in kanto where a younger Serena was lost, looking for the rest of her group. she's suddenly scared by rustling in the bushes, which injures her leg._

 _At the height of her despair, she cries for her mother._

 _A younger boy emerges from the bushes and asks what Serena's doing. he introduces himself, as ash, to put her at ease and asks her name in return. as well as to what the matter is._

 _Serena sniffs and states that her leg hurts, to which the boy pulls out a handkerchief, he ties it around Serena's leg as bandage and calls it a good luck charm to put her further at ease. Serena whines_ _that she still can't stand up._

 _Standing up himself, the raven-haired boy offers his hand,_

" _don't give up until it's over"_

… _._

" _Ash…." Her voice called. "Do you think we'll always be together?"_

 _The raven-haired trainer turned around, to see his female companion's delicate eyes._

" _always" he confidently replied._

…

Remembering those words, Serena begins to feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Those are the best memory she has with him, and last. she always believed one way or another she will end up with him. they will journey again. and this time she will confess her true feelings for him.

But that didn't happen. after departing, she went for hoenn to be coordinator, and he went for alola. Serena knew ash was a trouble attracting magnet, but she always had faith that ash will overcome every danger or trouble.

Guess, she was wrong.

Nobody actually understood what happened. ash just vanished, with his best buddy Pikachu, without any sign or trace. she heard that news when she was on the verge of huge success in Pokémon contests, and it didn't end up well for her.

Her hoenn journey was a disaster.

People say, vaniville town is always warm. it can always make you happy. but guess what, those words are not true for her, as she always isolates herself inside home. she could not help but feel hopelessly in love with that brave yet selfless raven-haired boy, still.

It almost feels like she is lost again in a forest, but this time, that raven-haired boy will not come to rescue her.

(how was it, review... )


	2. Chapter 2

**THE JEWEL OF MEGA-EVOLUTION**

 **(Hello Everybody, Welcome Back. Here Is The Second Chapter, Before We Get Into The Story, I Want To Inform You Some Matters, My Story Takes Place In Alola. But This Alola Has No Similarity With Original Alola Of Sun And Moon. Perhaps, It Will Have Similarity With Kalos Region. This Alola Is The Alternative Alolaverse. Enjoy)**

Once upon a time, no, not really, at the beginning of the time, when there was nothing in existence, not even time. There was only Chaos. Nothing existed, no time, no space, no Pokémon, nothing...

There was only Chaos...

Then something happened. ARCEUS emerged from the chaos, and wanted to from his own creation, his own universe.

So, the ARCEUS created his own Universe.

He contains his power in 16 different plates, called life plates.

centuries ago, Arceus saved Earth from a meteor storm and nearly died with the loss of his sixteen Life Plates, but a man named Damos saved him. In gratitude, Arceus fused five of his plates into the Jewel of Life, which turned the town of Michina into a paradise.

But little did many know, he also had 5 different unknown life plates, which are the real power source of mega evolution.

He left those behind in the world in different places for the better use of human and Pokémon. but he also knew, if those get into wrong hands, the world will turn into chaos. and he just can't let it be done.

That's why he needed the bravest Pokémon trainer he ever seen to prevent it.

….

"any report regarding Michina?"

"no sir, I think we have gathered all information as possible."

"this is non-sense; you guys are the best members of team skull. I expect more from you."

"sir all we know researching the manuscripts of Michina that, Arceus gave Damos those 5 life plates of mega evolution in order to hide it in a different region, but there is no single source which may lead us to any further."

"then keep searching, there must be some way which will lead me to the life plates of mega evolution, once I get those plates, I will fuse it into jewel of mega evolution. and then, nothing in the world will be able to stop me."

….

Every day, almost every day ash confuses himself that he is still in the original world, for the last two years. but it is ought to happen as the world in the dimension of Arceus is same as original world.

"pika, pika" his faithful and best buddy nudged his head.

"hey buddy, good morning" ash yawned before getting up from sleep.

"pika-chuuuu"

"I know, I miss them too, but don't we have a hell out of a job to save the world and change the future?"

"Pikachu"

"come on, let's get ready for training" ash softly caressed the yellow mouse's head.

"chaaaa" Pikachu replied in a delighted tone. no matter what happens, at least he and his best friend always stays together.

"come on let's pack up our sleeping bags and get ready training"

"I don't think you need it anymore ash", that statement came from another voice, and when ash turned to him, he said,

"you have been training for two years, I think by now, you have been well trained" Arceus said.

"thank you Arceus" ash said in a quite tone.

"you seem upset ash, any problem?"

Ash seemed quite for a moment, finally Pikachu on his shoulder nudged his head.

"I would like ask one thing Arceus"

"hmmm"

"why me?"

"what do you mean?"

"there are many Pokémon trainers in the world, much more skilled and powerful than me, why did you choose me in the first place?"

Arceus smiled, though this mythical creator Pokémon has no lips, ash can sense he was smiling.

"it was you, ash, who saved me in the Michina back there, not them. they don't have the courage you have. besides you are continuously training for last two years, I don't think anyone in the earth can beat you right now."

"but still …."

"it was your choice ash to come with me, I didn't force you. you wanted to change the future. you still fear the future where you must face the death of your friends, family. you still can't stand that you have to hold your beloved one's limp body on your lap in near future, don't you remember, ash, what I showed you?"

Ash was quiet.

"I know you miss your friends. but soon, you will face them, as well as you will face the evil too. I borrowed you in my dimension and this is done for greater purpose. earlier, you changed the future going back to past in Michina, now you must change it again, with your best Pokémon's, Charizard, Greninja, Pidgeot, Lucario, Infernape and your Pikachu."

"isn't that stealing? you brought most of them from professor oak's lab without any trace." ash said in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't force them either ash. they all wanted to assist you. they chose their path. you must participate with them in alola Pokémon league"

Ash nodded quietly. there was a time when any news of Pokémon league always excited him. but not this time. he knew he has to meet his friends in there, for which he is not prepared. and Arceus noticed it.

"besides" he stated "let me inform you one more thing. you girlfriend Serena is still waiting for you."

"she is not my girlfriend!" ash protested firmly, embarrassed.

"we will see that." Arceus chuckled.

…..

 **(How Was It? Like And Review. If You Have Any Opinion. Feel Free To Share)**


	3. Chapter 3

**IKU Z!KACHI MO MAKERUITAMI MO,**

 **IKU Z! NAN DEMO WAKEARAU.**

"this is insane Serena, this cannot go on forever, you have to focus to on your life" Mrs. grace stated loudly towards Serena.

"Braixen, Braixen" her faithful Pokémon pressed her leg. it really upsets this fox-like fire type Pokémon, whenever she remembers their Kalos journey back there. her owner was full of life, power, aura, determined not to give up until to the end. but now she seems like totally a different person.

Serena didn't even reply either. quietly just nudging the foods of plate. sometimes she even wonders where has she lost that aura? she just doesn't know that. Mrs. Grace stated, "I know Serena , disappearance of that boy ash was a big hit on you . you really liked that boy. but that doesn't mean you have to give up everything for him."

"I just don't feel the desire anymore mom" Serena stated finally.

"then at least try" Mrs. grace said. "I am your mom. it really upsets me watching you depressed all the time. I didn't interfere for a while cause I wanted to give you some time alone to overcome that blow. but now it seems like this depression is affecting you"

"Mrs. grace is right. there is no reason for you to give up everything for ash, Serena." her one-time rival then turned friend Miette approached.

Watching Serena quite Miette said, "you know Serena. I also liked ash. I knew I will never have a better chance with him as far as you are with him. but that didn't stop me from archiving my dream, becoming the best coordinator of sinnoh"

"I know ash was some kind of mentor for you. your best motivator. if you can't give up ash, still carrying his given handkerchief, why can't you make his memory your motivation?" Miette said bringing out a handkerchief.

Serena's facial expression changed immediately. "it that? give me that!" she rushed to Miette immediately.

"I am sorry Serena. all I want to say, you really have the power to achieve your goal. I saw it in Kalos back there where you even defeated me in masterclass. why don't you give another try . besides is this what he would have wanted if he was here right now?"

Serena just sighed.

…..

" _You are always doing your best … and you have done so much."_

" _But I am not done yet, after all I have got to make my dreams come true."_

" _And that dream is …."_

" _To become a Pokémon master …."_

" _Of course. you really are an amazing person ash."_

…..

"Braixen, Braixen" her fire type Pokémon nudged her leg. while Serena was staring through the window.

" _is this what he would have wanted if he was here right now?"_

Serena sighed again. maybe Miette is right. she should not give up like this. this is what he has said too .

" _don't give up until it's over"_

Serena looked at Braixen, smiling after a long time.

"Braixen, would you like to travel with me in alola region. with Miette."

"Braixen, Braixen"

…..

"Pikachu, you sure it's going to work?" ash said hesitantly.

"Pikachu …... pika, pikapi" his faithful electric yellow mouse replied in somewhat angered tone.

"I know Pikachu, it's not fair at all. after a long time, I am going to face them and now I am taking a visor. I wonder how they will react when they come to know my true identity. …specially Serena" ash sighed.

"pikapi, Pikachu"

"no buddy. it's the best for everyone. team skull must not know my true identity. no matter how much I miss them. I must go through mission, to change the future"

 **(How Was It? Like And Review. If You Have Any Opinion, Feel Free To Share.)**


	4. Chapter 4

I MISS YOU

 **(Hello There, Welcome Back. It's Been Awhile I Didn't Update. So Here I Am, With A Brand-New Episode. Back There, I Was Little Confused, Should I Continue This Story Or Not. But Your Positive Reviews Boosted Me A Lot, So Here Is Another Episode, It's Mainly Focused On Amour Shipping. Hope You Like It, If You Have Anything In Opinion, Share. Happy Reading)**

Serena certainly was wrong about alola, it seemed a lot more temperate than any other region. even better than Kalos. Serena loved Kalos for various reasons. not only it is a cooler place for her home region but also this is where she has her best memories.

She wanted to dislike alola. this is where she lost him …. For some weird reason Miette choose to travel this region, which she didn't like. in her opinion, traveling alola should be the first step to move on and somehow, she made Serena agree to come with her.

The Alola region is made of up four natural islands and one artificial island. It is a popular resort destination and attracts a lot of tourists from other regions. In Alola, humans and Pokémon coexist in a very close relationship, and a culture has developed that is different from other regions.

And here they are, at the Heahea City of akala island. Considered the "front door" to Akala Island, this town's residents treasure visitors and welcome them most warmly. Serena can say one word about the city, beautiful. Miette was as usual, agile. trying to roam all the city in a day.

But what clamed Serena was alolan forest, right beside the Heahea city, which leads to Akala Ferry Terminal in order to go Hau'oli City. much for Miette's insistence.

The Heahea night in forest was clam and quiet. which Serena preferred the most. she can recall her first journey with bonnie, clemont and, Ash. it was fun and exciting. there was always someone in the group who would always keep them agile. sometimes it was bonnie seeking keeper for clemont, sometimes it was clemont with his inventions which ultimately always got blasted, or it was ash with his brave, optimistic yet stupid, careless personality.

Those days are gone.

"you okay Serena?" Miette asked.

"you look down"

"it's nothing. I am fine"

Miette sighed, "I know Serena, maybe it's not that easy to move on that quickly, I should not have dragged you here"

"I am fine Miette"

"you look tired too, maybe you should take a little rest, before I set camp and food for us"

"I can help"

"take some rest Serena, and don't argue" Miette insisted.

…

Serena sat beside a river, leaning on a tree. for once she thought about calling Braixen, but dismissed it. she can't depend on Braixen for her entire life whenever she feels alone. she must deal with it by herself.

She looked at the river, which was clam and quiet. looking at such quite flowing river always calmed her mind. like life its current never stops. always moving and never giving up even any stone is obstacle on the way.

" _we will always be together, won't we?"_ a delicate memory appeared on the surface of river. much of her dismay.

Serena shut her eyes. trying hard not to cry. for once she thought she may give up. but then she remembered those words.

"I won't give up until it's over"

….

Ash was quite different in that way. sitting beside the akala river he enjoyed the night sky. sometime, it brings back memories.

There are So many past memories, some relates with happiness, some with sorrow. Ash didn't like it. whenever he reminisces his memories, it always makes him lonely. Thanks to Arceus, Pikachu is with him to accompany him. but right now, he is well asleep, and Ash hated it. cause he exactly knows what is going to happen whenever he thinks about her.

A girl exactly looked like her sat beside him.

"hey Ash, are you okay?"

"go away."

"I can't Ash. I always stay with you. as far as you remember me."

Ash looked at her, smiling. "you are just my imagination Serena. you always appear to me whenever I remember you or feel alone or even when I was in the world of Arceus. but that doesn't make any sense. cause at the end of the day you are only my imagination. nothing else"

That girl kept smiling at ash, so did ash. suddenly, he asked,

"why do you come in my dream Serena"

"I think you know that Ash"

"I don't"

"you do. I always come in your dream, in your imagination, cause you feel different about me, you feel special about me"

"do I?"

"you do."

"but I don't realize it"

"you will Ash, soon you will realize it." she said

With that the girl vanished. and ash stared at the ground, smiling,

"until next time"

…

 **(How Was It Guys. Like And Review To Boast. Let Me Inform You One Thing. In My Fanfiction, Ash And Serena Is Little Bit Of Older. Unlike Anime, They Are Teenagers. Cause This Is What Makes Sense The Most. Ash Is Absent For Two Years, So He Has Grown Up As Teen. I Didn't Like The Idea To Keep Him As Kid As Anime Does. If You Have Any Opinion Or Ideas, Feel Free To Share,**

 **Enjoy)**


	5. Chapter 5: A PROMISE TO KEEP

**A PROMISE TO KEEP**

 **Hey Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With A Brand-New Chapter. Before We Get Into The Story, Let Me Inform You One More Thing. My Story May Have Little Similarity With** _ **Trevor Hallett's DESTINY REBIRTH**_ **, But My Entire Plot Is Totally Different. A Little Spoiler, My Story Will Go Through Three Stages. First Stage Is All About Anonymous Ash And Life Plates, Jewel Of Mega Evolution. Second Stage Will Deal With Heavy Amour Shipping And Other Shippings, Third Stage Is All About** **Ash Vs Team Skull** **.**

 **One Reviewer Of Chapter 4 Required Ego Shipping In The Story. Well Buddy, It's Tough. I Do Plan To Put** _ **Gary**_ **In My Plotline, But** _ **Misty**_ **Is Unlikely To Arrive Sooner. Besides, Her Appearance May Create Controversy About** **Poke Shipping .**

 **ENJOY**

… _ **..**_

 **FLASHBACK – one week earlier,**

"mime, mime …... Mr. mimey" the clown like Pokémon started to shout all of a sudden.

"what is it Mr. mimey, anyone came?" Mrs. Ketchum replied from the kitchen.

"mimey, mimey"

Mrs. Ketchum appeared from the kitchen and was shocked immediately. he was the last person she wanted to see.

Her son ash Ketchum was standing in front of her.

"hey mom. I am back" ash said smiling.

…..

 **2 YEARS AGO**

Mrs. Ketchum was surprised to see Ash at this hour.

"ash, what are you doing here? aren't you in alola for your latest Pokémon journey?"

"I am here to say you goodbye mom"

"what are you talking about ash, you already said me goodbye before you left for alola"

"mom, I am leaving you for a long time"

"you are not making any sense ash. what do you mean"

"mom do you remember my Michina adventure where I saved Arceus"

"well, he has approached me again and showed me a vision, vision of future with mass destruction. he wants me to go with him mom. he wants me to train with him in his world of dimension and prevent the future from happening."

"you are not going" Mrs Ketchum said sternly.

"what?" ash looked at her.

"you are not going ash. I have already risked losing you so many times, and I can't lose you again" tears trembling in her eyes.

"mom, I have to go"

"and I won't let you go. why in the world Arceus wants a kid like you to carry the weight of the world" Mrs. Ketchum was literally crying now.

"mom, please let me go. I am doing this us, for friends, for beloved one's like you, for family"

Mrs Ketchum was quietly staring at ash. ash lowered his gaze.

"mom, the vision I saw was much much more worse. I saw friends getting killed, I saw family getting killed the world turning into chaos. if that happens, I won't be able to bear that, I must go. please let me go mom"

Mrs Ketchum was staring at ash. this boy always surprises her. she can't get that, how come a kid like him can act so wisely sometime.

"then promise me you will stay safe"

"I will mom"

"you will return to your mom"

"I will"

…..

Mrs Ketchum didn't say word, which was uncharacteristic for her. she just smiled and hugged her son for a long time. it really surprised her that ash has really changed into last two years. that slender boy has changed into a well-tanned teenager. he looks much older and handsome.

Ash could feel his mom was crying.

"did you save the world?"

"mom I just finished my training, I came to meet with you before I start my mission"

"did you change your underwear daily?"

"yes mom"

"have you brushed your teeth daily before sleeping"

"yes"

"and Pikachu" Mrs Ketchum stared to yellow mouse who was standing beside ash. "did you take care of yourself?"

"pika …"

"I missed you Ash" Mrs Ketchum said in a delighted tone.

"I missed you too mom"

"do you want to take some food? I can make some cookies"

"mom, I just have come to see you before I start my mission. I should go" Ash said smiling.

"well ash" Mrs Ketchum was hesitating. "there is one more thing you need to know."

"what mom?"

"there is someone else. who knows about your secret."

"who?" ash said in a surprised tone.

Before she could answer. someone replied from behind.

"it's me ashy boy" a voice said. "I finally got you."

…

It was a calm, peaceful night, the stars and moon shone brightly. not a soul could tell though as the lights of the blasting alola out shone their magical splendour. the city was more alive than ever as a year of preparation was finally about to give the inhabitants of the city their reward.

The Pokémon League is built at the summit of Mount Lana Kila over where the final island challenge of defeating all four Island Kahunas in a row used to be held. According to Professor Kukui, who founded the League, it is built on the highest place in Alola and closest to the sun/moon in order to honour and respect Solgaleo/Lunala.

The central chamber of the League building is a large room shaped in a half-circle with paths leading to a chamber for each Elite Four member. When a member of the Elite Four is defeated, a light will flow from that chamber to the platform in the middle of the central chamber. Once all four outer chambers feed light into the central chamber, the platform will teleport the player to the Champion's chamber.

Following the tradition since Generation V, the Elite Four can be challenged in any order.

Mount Lana kina as the cities inhabitants affectionately called it was. The Alolan hotel was adorned with lights, showing off the sleek design as per as alolan tradition. to the east, west and south stood three large battling arenas, each open aired and capable of holding upwards of 100,000 occupants. but these massive arenas paled to comparison to what stood in the middle of the 4 building, the battling arena. the arena could easily hold 250,000 spectators and still have seats left over, on the north end towered a magnificent statue of Tapu Koko, the legendary mythical protector Pokémon of alola region.

The five figures stood there in silence for a moment, taking in the sights and sounds of everything around them. one figure stood ahead of others, and it seemed like he was the leader of the group.

"so finally, we have found this"

"yes sir" a female figure behind him replied.

"it took us a long time to find the right place where Damos could possibly hide the life plates, who could have thought that Damos choose this place to hide the life plates, now we are so close to the life plates"

"but we still haven't figured out where is the life plates, sir"

"we will soon. and our search for the life plates starts now"

… **.**

 **(How Was It Guys. Like And Review To Boast. If You Have Any Opinion Or Ideas, Feel Free To Share,**

 **Enjoy)**


	6. Dealing With An Annoying Friend

**Dealing With A Old Annoying Friend**

 **Hey Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With A Brand-New Chapter. Here Is One Announcement, My Exam Is Near, So I Won't Be Updating For A While . So Today I Am Updating Two Chapter In A Raw. Enjoy**

"how did you find me?" ash said in a shocked tone.

Gary gave his usual smirk. which simply implied that Gary hasn't changed much in last two years. but ash has changed. Ash and Gary, they both looked same in height, tan and muscular.

"following your stupidity ashy boy. you should have aware that I sleep in the grandpa's lab sometime. I saw you breaking into lab, collecting the poke bolls of Charizard, Infernape. it surprised me though, cause you may be stupid, but you were never thief by nature. so, I followed you and came into your house. I heard everything you told your mom before departing."

Ash sighed. "guess I have made a mistake."

"yes, you have." Gary's face turned serious. "and your biggest mistake was not confronting me the whole matter at first."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean I am interested in your splash plates of mega evolution. I know you are going to hunt those splash plates before those get into wrong hand. I want to come with you and research about those splash plates"

"Gary, I can't take you with me" ash said in annoyed tone.

Gary smirked. "either you take me with your ashy boy. or I will follow you. one way or another I am coming with you. I am not letting go this lifetime opportunity to research those splash plates."

"Gary …" ash gritted his teeth. "you are making the matter more difficult."

"I am just helping and guiding you ashy boy. cause I believe you are still a kid to handle this heavy assignment to save the world"

"I am not taking you with me" ash said in a raged tone. furious at Gary for calling him a kid. "those splash plates are not things to steal"

"I am not stealing those things ash. I just want to research its power and origin"

"ash" Mrs. Ketchum interrupted their argument suddenly. "I think Gary should go with you."

"what are you saying mom?"

"whatever you are going to is pretty dangerous ash. I am worried. it will provide me much relief that someone like Gary is going with you. he can help you in dangerous situations as a friend"

"my buddy Pikachu is enough for me to accompany me. I don't need Gary." Ash said. defiant to the last.

"you mean that little yellow mouse which can't even evolve to raichu" Gary mocked.

"piiiii - kaaaaa"

A few seconds later, Gary got shocked by an angry Pikachu.

… _ **.**_

Gary was already up when ash woke up from sleep. one thing ash has to admit that Gary was more punctual than ash. he already has full knowledge about alola region. he made the better arrangement for them to reach the alola region swiftly. and somehow, he managed ash to reveal everything about splash plates, which bothers him. he also brought his research equipment's with him.

"you are late ashy boy. get up. I have made breakfast for us"

"coming." ash said in a languor tone. naturally he would never take him as his traveling partner, not in a million years. but it is Gary, once he makes up his mind about something. he always manages to do that. and for some weird reason mom supported him too.

And now here are they, in the forest of alola region right beside the Heahea City.

After breakfast, they were walking.

"tell me something ashy boy."

"what?"

"why are you doing this?"

"what do you mean?"

"why are you participating in the alola Pokémon league?"

"don't fool around Gary, the reason is simple. it is the very first Pokémon league in alola region, the winner will get the yellow splash plate of mega evolution, as a trophy. but no one should get it for wrong use, I must win this"

"you can just take it away."

"Gary, that is stealing"

"and this ethics is coming from a person who stole Pokémon and poke balls from my grandpa's lab" Gary said in his usual cocky tone.

Ash gritted his teeth, no doubt Gary is a real pain in the ass.

"Pikapi …. pikachuu" Pikachu called out.

"what are you trying to imply Gary, to be the greatest jerk of history. "ash said in somewhat furious tone.

"pikaa … pikacchuuu" the yellow mouse nudged ash's shoulder, like he saw something.

"just admit it ash" Gary said in a quite tone. "you still hold the dream to win a Pokémon league, to be a Pokémon master"

That statement made ash silent, literally. he just didn't know what to say.

"pikkaa"

Suddenly Pikachu jumped off from his shoulder and started to run in deeper forest.

"Pikachu, wait, where are you going ?"

Ash ran after the yellow mouse, inside the forest.

… _ **..**_

 **The Next Chapter Is Up Guys, With A Little Big Surprise**


	7. AMOURSHIPPING: A NEW BEGINNING

**AMOURSHIPPING**

 **A New Beginning**

 **Here Is The Another Chapter. Sit Tight Guys, It's The Beginning Of New Amour Shipping**

The other day,

Miette and Serena were walking. one thing Serena has found recently that Miette is gabby in many ways. once she starts to talk, she doesn't want to stop.

"you know Serena. we should walk faster to reach Akala Ferry Terminal quickly. we can take the ferry to Hau'oli City as soon as we visit the Ferry Terminal. Hau'oli City is most popular city in alola region. we can go to Beachfront there. A popular spot where locals like to gather. Even people from other towns come to Hau'oli City to visit this beach. And don't forget to visit the shopping district, the bustling center of the city, where you can get everything from fashion items to popular treats to eat. We should also go to marina. A harbor where you can set out for the other islands. It's visited by many people and boats…" Miette kept talking.

Serena sighed quietly . it wasn't like that she was cold, silent type person instead of being open minded and optimistic. she just lost that spirit.

"Serena, are you okay?" Miette asked in concern.

"hmmm?" Serena replied absently.

"what is wrong with you Serena? you continuously look down, this can't go on forever."

"I am fine miette, you were talking about Hau'oli City, we should walk fast …..."

All of a sudden, something caught into her eye. that yellow thing. no that was a Pikachu. quite familiar, running through the bushes.

"did you see that?"

"what?"

"a Pikachu."

"what are you … wait, where are you going now … Serena?"

Serena didn't even wait to reply. she was running, running after the sight of that Pikachu.

"Serena, wait" Miette was screaming from behind.

… _ **.**_

Serena ran through the forest. whatever it was, she just saw a sight of it, yet it looked too familiar. a Pikachu.

She followed it, even though it deemed irrational. he was gone, with his best buddy Pikachu.

And then it happened again, she was lost again in the forest. when she realized that it was too late. Serena ran back but it wasn't the way she came through. Miette was screaming behind her, but she can't even hear her now.

that feeling, the feeling of fear was gripping her again.

the whole situation deemed exactly same as the incident of her younger age.

she was scared and coincidently she was scared by a rustling in the bushes, which causes her to trip and injure her leg. water was trembling in her eyes as she began to cry. she almost forgot that feeling, that incident. but now it has reappeared again.

at height of her despair, she broke out again.

"MA-MA ….!"

… _ **.**_

The girl in the straw hat was scared when he saw her again while exploring for Pikachu. it took his all will power to prevent him from rushing to her and hug her.

She was shaking in the ground, again. her knee was bleeding, again. sitting up against a tree.

He could not see her face. it was buried inside her small hands. tears leaked from her fingers and fell on her dress. the sun gave of a warm light in alola region. illuminating the gold in her hair. no doubt her watched her longer than he should have. she didn't change much, yet she looked whole new. just like she promised last time when they departed, more charming and womanly.

There was something heartbreaking whenever he saw her crying, in the camp at their younger age, in their Kalos journey together and now. he wanted to make her pain go away.

"hey" he approached her. "you alright?"

Her delicate face shot up at him when he approached her, looking surprised. of course, she wouldn't recognize him as he was wearing mask as visor.

"who are you?"

"I am Aron, I was looking for my Pikachu when saw you"

She was looking at him, like he looked familiar.

"looks like you have hurt your leg"

"yes" she winched.

"let me see it."

He knelt down in front of her and examined the injury. it wasn't deep.

"it's not serious injury. do you have your handkerchief?"

"WHAT !?" she looked shocked.

"I mean do you have any piece of clothing"

She was hesitating.

"I have one. but that is too important for me, its memorial"

"hey" he looked at her warmly. even though he was in visor, she could see warmness in his eyes.

"nothing can be more important than yourself."

She gave him that handkerchief. he tied it around her knee.

"it still hurts" she winched.

He stood up and smiled as he offered his hand.

"Don't give up till it's over, okay"

… _ **.**_

Startled, Serena looked at the stranger.

He looked too familiar. just like him. even his get up was like him, his was wearing the same hat. the only difference was his mask. but it could not hide his warm eyes, just like him.

Just now, a stranger boy has emerged from the bushes, looked about her age. he introduces himself as Aron.

Serena was hurt, to which he asked her to give her handkerchief. he ties it around Serena's leg. Serena whines that she still can't stand up.

This is when he stood up and said,

"Don't give up till it's over, okay"

"it can't be" she whispered to herself.

Either way, he took her hand and pulled her. Serena fell into his chest, she could feel her face was burning. he was taller than her as her cheek was up against his chest. she could feel his heartbeat, it sounded peaceful.

"there you go. come on, let's get you out of here"

He led her to the right path. it almost deemed like perfect. Like the king was leading the prettiest girl into the woods.

And that was beginning of brand new amour shipping.

… _ **..**_

 **How Was It Guys, Like, Share And Review. As I Said Before, I Won't Be Updating For A While As My Exam Is Near. If You Have Any Ideas For Upcoming Chapters, Share .**


	8. Chapter 8: YOU HAVE MY HEART

**YOU HAVE MY HEART**

 **Hello Everybody, Welcome Back. It's Been Awhile Since I Last Updated. I Was Busy For Exam. But Now I Am Present With A Brand New Episode.**

 **As You Guys All Know, The Ash In My Story Is Much More Older Compared To The Anime. So Apparently, He Will Be Much More Serious Person And Colder And The Circumstance Of The Story Seem Much More Deeper Than Anime.**

 **Enjoy**

… **.**

He was gone when Serena made it out from forest. Miette rushed to her.

"Serena, where were you? I have been searching for you everywhere."

Serena was still enchanted about whole incident, as well as quiet.

"Serena, answer me. are you okay?"

"that man" she muttered. "he saved me"

"what?", Miette asked concernedly.

"I saw a Pikachu, I followed it, and then before I knew anything, I was lost. then he appeared"

"who?"

"his name is Aron. he showed me the way out of forest."

"where is he?"

"here"

But there was no one, much to their surprise. before they knew anything, that Aron guy had already left.

…

"was that a good idea, Pikachu?" ash stated in a quiet tone.

"pikapi" yellow mouse sighed.

"I know Pikachu, you miss her. so, do I. but it is not the best time to approach her. I don't even know how she will react." ash said.

"pika - pika"

"who are they ash, who are you leering at?", Gary stated.

They both were standing in a distance from where they could see Miette and Serena.

"it's none of your business Gary"

"o come-on ashy boy. over years you had lots of female companions. there is no harm knowing about them"

Ash sighed. "that girl with blue hair is Miette. and that honey blond girl is Serena, I met them in Kalos"

"what were you doing with that Serena girl? she looks pretty" Gary said in a smirking tone.

Ash greeted his teeth. "she was lost in forest Gary. I helped her to get out, that's it. and don't call her pretty"

"what? she is not pretty?"

"just go away Gary, you are nothing but a complete pain in the head" ash turned away.

"why aren't you revealing yourself ash. I mean they are your friends after all"

"it is not the right time Gary"

"whatever you say ash. sooner or later you have to reveal yourself, just stay prepared for that" Gary said making ash quiet.

"and they deserve to know" Gary stated.

"I am just doing this for them, for family, for everyone" the boy from pallet town replied.

… **.**

The last time when silver contacted his boss, he was scared, cause he didn't have much information to provide and as expected he got scrolled by him but today he is excited, cause he has some really good news.

"ahh, silver, it's good to see you again. I hope you have some good news with you" the voice of the team skull leader could be heard from the monitor, but silver could not see his face.

"I have sir"

"go ahead"

"alolan Pokémon league is about to begin"

"and?"

"it is the very first Pokémon league in alola region, the winner will get the yellow splash plate of mega evolution, as a trophy."

"how did they get it?"

"it is widely believed in alola region that guardian deity of Mele Mele Island, Tapu koko, gifted it to the people of iki town. a long time ago. now it is under the possession of Hala, one of the elite four also the founder member of upcoming league. the winner of the league will get the yellow splash plate of mega evolution, as trophy. But for a temporary period. if the league winner fails to beat the elite four, he will lose the splash plate."

"hmm" the team skull leader seemed thoughtful. " so what do you propose silver "

"sir I think it will be better idea if our best agent participates in the alolan Pokémon league and wins the splash plate rather than we steal it."

"indeed, it is a good idea. I will send one of my best agent soon, and you will be informed about that"

"yes sir"

"and silver, good job"

The leader of the team skull disconnected the call leaving the team skull agent silver with a wide smile.

…

"all of you know why I have summoned you" the supreme entity of Pokémon universe stated.

The four legendary Pokémon nodded in response.

"as you all know, a series of disastrous incidents is going to take place in alola relating with jewel of mega evolution, and you guardian entities won't be able to stop it"

The four guardian entities were now worried. for centuries they have defended the alola region successfully. no force was more powerful than z force. but when the supreme entity of the poke verse is stating that a much more worse disaster is going to take place in alola region then it is a matter of concern, in addition it is related with the jewel of mega evolution.

"I have send my best warrior to stop the upcoming event, even though he is well trained, he is not enough to prevent the upcoming incident. so, I want all of you to help him in upcoming disaster."

The four guardian entities nodded in response again.

…

It was another alolan night. ash was sitting and leaning on a tree, staring at the night sky as Gary and Pikachu was well asleep. those beaming stars always reminded him his childhood. his mom used to say, when people die they turn into stars and they always continue to beam, giving others hope.

"feeling lonely?" a voice said.

Ash smiled again. it was weird happening with him. of course, he missed everyone, mostly his mom. but he never hallucinated anyone, and no one's imaginary appearance appeared to him. except her, Serena.

"nope, I wasn't feeling lonely"

"don't lie to me ash"

"you know what Serena, I saw you today."

"where?"

"in the forest. meeting with you was the last thing I expected today, and I never guessed that I would end up meeting with you just like the first time. you, lost in the forest and me, rescuing you."

"were you happy to see me again"

"of course, I was, Serena. you looked different, more matured and you looked, more beautiful", that last word caused him blush.

"then why didn't you approached me, ash?" that imaginary Serena asked in quite tone.

Ash looked down, almost like he was afraid of that question.

"I couldn't."

"why?"

"I was afraid. I could just not face you like that"

"you should know ash" that imaginary Serena said before vanishing, "someday your heart will belong to someone …."

"and that day is approaching soon …..."

… **..**

 **How Was It Guys, Like, Share And Review. If You Have Any Ideas For Upcoming Chapters, Share.**


	9. ATTENTION GUYS ,

**ATTENTION GUYS, …**

 **Today I am here for a little talk. first of all, I would like to reveal that, I am writing this poke fanfic, because I love Pokémon. it has been a huge part of my childhood.**

 **But time changes, as time flowed away, I stopped watching Pokémon. I didn't watch Pokémon almost for 10 years, yes, 10 freaking years.**

 **It really surprises me that, Pokémon was my favourite show at one time. and at one stage, I totally stopped watching Pokémon.**

 **But I started watching it again. it was Pokémon XYZ, spatially Serena, who brought me back in Pokémon.**

 **Guys you have to admit that the ash we saw in xyz was the most matured and smartest and strongest ash we have ever witnessed, this is another reason why I started to watch Pokémon again.**

 **But the ash of alola sucks, no offence. he looks even more immature than the ash of first season.**

 **That's why I started to write this fanfic.**

 **Now guys, here we come to the tough part. I live in a country where English is not even a second language. writing a fanfic like this is really tough job for a citizen of third world country. but I will continue to write this. cause I love Pokémon.**

 **So, guys, here is my request. all I need is just a little bit of support from you guys, spatially from amour shippers. a little encouragement, review or favouriting the story can be a huge boost for me.**

 **If you find any mistake in my story, tell me and I will fix it immediately. although I have a strong plotline for my story, if you guys have any further idea, do not hesitate to share.**

 **The next chapter is coming soon. like and review, if you guys have any idea for the story or if you find any mistake.**

 **Happy reading.**


	10. Chapter 10 : The Alola Pokemon League

**THE ALOLA POKÉMON LEAGUE**

 **Hey Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With A Brand-New Chapter.**

 **Pallet-Boy: Thanks For Your Reviews Buddy. Just Continue To Read The Story. The Concept Of Mega-Evolution Plates Will Be Clear Soon.**

 **Guest: Buddy, You Want Ash, Serena As Married Couple? I Want That Too. But Don't You Think It Is Too Early? Have Patience Bro.**

 **To The Readers, Keep Reviewing. If You Guys Find Any Idea Or Mistake. Feel Free To Share.**

 **ENJOY**

… _ **..**_

The Mount Lana Kila, …

tallest mountain in Alola, located on Ula'ula Island. It is located north of Tapu Village and its peak is the site of Alola's newly-established Pokémon League. While the area is initially under construction, the construction will be complete by the time the player completes all of their island challenges and has ended the situ creating Alola's Victory Road. in the past prior to the establishment of the Pokémon League, Mount Lana Kila was the location of the final trial, where similar to the Elite Four, a Trainer must defeat all four Island Kahunas in a row.

Up to the presidential conference room of mount Lana Kila Pokémon headquarter, the four elite four members sat silently.

"so which trainer do you think will take home the trophy" a man with white hair and yellow cape asked. it was Hala, the Kahuna of Mele Mele Island and a member of the Alola Elite Four.

"who knows, we have to wait and see the drama unfold before us" a beautiful woman in purple jacket with a white shirt and shorts underneath state replied. she was Kahili, the famous actress and elite four member of alola.

"with due respect, how the upcoming league will work out?" Acerola asked, a cute girl with blue hair and blue eyes. Acerola is the Captain of the trial of the Thrifty Megamart's abandoned site on Ula'ula Island. She is an orphan who lives at the Aether House, where she plays with the children and Pokémon that live there. Acerola is the last living member of an Alolan royal family.

"the league will go with five rounds. first round, second round, quarterfinal round, semifinal round and finale round. the contestant must go through these five rounds to win the league, then he will get the chance to challenge us" the girl with chocolate skin and raven hair, Olivia replied.

"I wonder, what will be the outcome of this" hala said.

"what do you mean?" others asked.

"it is the very first Pokémon league of alola region. the winner gets the yellow mega-evolution plate, which absorbs huge power, and it contains mega-evolutionary energy, relating with mega evolution of all fire and dragon type Pokémon. I wonder, if the winner of the league will use it for bad purpose"

"relax hala, the winner will get it only for temporary period. he has to defeat us to own it properly. and we won't let it happen" Olivia said.

"I have to ask, why the winner is getting the mega evolution plate as trophy? he could be given money or something like that" Kahili said.

"because this is what Tapu koko wants." hala murmured in quiet tone.

The room turned silent. cause everybody knows, there are only few people left in alola region, who can communicate with guardian entities, hala is one of them.

The elite four members were in deep thought, suddenly they heard a door open and saw their invited guest for upcoming Pokémon league walk in. Drake, the leader of orange crew walked in with a black, sleeveless jacket unzipped to show off his Pokémon necklace. as usual, his black hair was spiked every which way.

"well, well, well, nice of the great drake of the orange islands to finally bless us his company" hala said in warm tone.

"it's good to see you again hala. and hello everybody"

The rest of the elite four members greeted him warmly.

"when the league will start?" Drake asked.

"soon, we are just preparing for our finale preparation. Mr. goodshow, president of international Pokémon league committee will arrive soon for the grand opening" hala replied.

"we are lucky to have you here, to honor your arrival and contribution for this league, we have decided to allow participants from orange region who have gathered five gym badges in this league" hala said.

"thank you hala for providing me and my crew this great honor. I did this contribution cause like orange region, where we worked hard for years to promote Pokémon training on the islands, alola islands are also tourist zone. a league will surely help to increase Pokémon phenomenon in this region" Drake stated.

"and as far as I recall, you are one of the strongest, unbeaten Pokémon master of orange island" hala said.

"but if I remember correctly haven't you also lost before to a challenger?" Olivia said and soon realized that it was wrong question to ask, as the warm look of Drake disappeared immediately.

"you are right. I did lose to a worthy challenger" he spat out.

"his name was Ash Ketchum"

…

It was another day in alola region when ash and Gary reached the Hau'oli City of Mele Mele Island of the Alola region.

Hau'oli City is a coastal city situated on Mele Mele Island of the Alola region. It has a Beachfront, a Shopping District, and a Marina, and is known as Alola's largest city.

"listen ash, I have to go for a meet up with professor kukui, famous Pokémon professor in alola region. grandpa insisted me to meet with him. so, I am leaving. you stay on your own for a while." Gary left before saying this.

"guess, it's all us now Pikachu" ash said.

"pika-pika" the yellow electric mouse replied.

They are now in shopping district. many shops are standing in a raw on road side, about various materials of alola region and of course they are attracting the tourists. Ash can see numerus tourists are moving and shopping around here.

"you know what Pikachu, sometime, it's just good to have some alone time, just you and me."

"pika chuuuu"

"I know, I know, we have spent a huge amount of alone time in the dimension of Arceus, but buddy, I missed this, I missed this world, these people, mom, friends and …"

It was when he got bumped by someone.

… **..**

" _Don't give up till it's over, okay"_

For some weird reason, Serena found herself enchanted about someone, that Aron guy, who saved her from forest.

"He seemed, just like him" she muttered.

So, did he. he looked like him, even though he was wearing visor. but his eyes, those eyes reminisce someone's memory.

"stop fooling yourself Serena, you know it is not him"

Serena could feel her mind was scrolling her. she has passed a long path to forget him. and now she just can't let herself to be drawn into those memories again, just for a random guy. he was nothing but a random guy, who rescued her from forest.

"Serena, are you willing to be lost again? come on."

It was when she heard Miette's voice from a distance and she could barely see her sight. they were in Hau'oli City for shopping, but accurately saying, for Miette's shopping, Serena was just dragged by her.

"coming" Serena ran to her.

And then, she bumped on someone.

… _ **..**_

 **How Was That Chapter?**

 **Like, Share And Don't Forget To Review.**


	11. Glimpses From Past

**SOME GLIMPSES OF PAST**

 **Hello Everybody. Welcome Back, Today I Am Here With Brand New Chapter. It Took Really Hard Work For Me To Write This Chapter. In This Chapter You May Get Some Chance To See Gary-Miette Shipping. Hope You Guys Enjoy It.**

 **Enjoy ...**

… _ **.**_

It was impossible to ignore those eyes, still Serena kept staring at those.

"you okay miss?" ash grabbed her waist before she could fall as she bumped on him.

"umm, … I"

All ash could see a confused Serena, like she was trying to find him, in somewhere of her memory.

"have you got hurt?"

"I'm, fine"

It was a brief moment, they both looked at each other, before they got interrupted.

"there are you, where the hell were you Serena, I thought I lost you again … …... owww, and you?"

It was Miette, looking at ash.

Ash stretched his hand to greet her. "hello, my name is Aron satosi, your friend and we just bumped on each other."

"ouch, sorry about that. my name is Miette, it's good to meet with you Aron"

"Miette …. Aren't you the famous coordinator from sinnoh?"

"guess you are right." Miette replied in giggling tone. "and this is my friend Serena from Kalos region."

"you rescued me." Serena said suddenly.

they both stared at her, "what?"

"I was lost in forest yesterday. isn't that you who showed me the way?" Serena said to ash.

"well, I guess you are right." a somewhat blushing ash replied, screeching his neck.

"wait, is that you who rescued her from forest?" Miette asked.

"yap"

"thank you so much for your help Aron, Serena was really terrified, you really helped her out" Miette said.

"you are welcome, by the way meet my buddy Pikachu. we always travel together" ash showed his yellow buddy mouse who was just standing behind him.

"pika-pika"

Now the both Serena and Miette were surprised, gazing at the Pikachu closely.

"chuuuu" the yellow mouse replied in somewhat clumsy tone. of course, he was feeling uncomfortable at their staring. So was ash, and the reason was very clear.

"umm, is there anything wrong guys" ash stated awkwardly.

"this Pikachu" Serena said in quiet tone. "seems familiar."

Ash felt cold. this was exactly what he was afraid of. little did he know that he will see her again in alola region. and they will bump on each other . but it happened, much of his dismay.

At that moment he saw Gary coming and he approached them.

"well, well, well. I see you have got some company A-RON buddy" Gary said in his usual smirking tone, much of Ash's distaste.

"AND you?" Miette asked raising her eyebrow.

"allow me to introduce myself senorita" Gary said taking Miette's hand and kissing it. "I am Gary oak. Pokémon researcher from Kanto region, and there is no need to introduce yourself senorita, I am well aware that I am standing right before to miss sinnoh queen"

"umm … thank you" Miette replied in somewhat blushing tone "meet my friend Serena, from Kalos region".

Gary nodded. "pleased to meet you". in response Serena also nodded.

"so how come you guys met." Gary said.

"we met earlier actually. you see, my friend was lost in forest. your friend Aron showed her way .and today we bumped on each other."

"really? I am not wondering actually, he has done this type of rescue before." Gary said, eyeing the Ash.

And all ash wanted to do right now was literally kicking Gary's ass, his irritating level is increasing day by day. but lucky for him, no one actually got the meaning.

"so, where you guys are heading to?"

"Ula'ula Island. You see we are actually here for my friend Aron, he is about to participate in upcoming alolan Pokémon league, and I want to do some research about alolan Pokémon."

"really! as far as I know participant from Kanto region is not allowed here."

"I am participating from orange islands region" Ash replied. "and I also got my required five badges"

"wow, that's great. me and Serena are also heading towards Ula'ula Island. Can we join you guys? it will be much fun to travel with you guys."

Before Ash could say, NO, Gary replied,

"sounds fun, why not?"

… _ **..**_

Marina is a harbor in Hau'oli City where you can set out for the other islands. It's visited by many people and boats. But the best option for any person is using Mele Mele Ferry Terminal. The Mele Mele Ferry Terminal is located in the Marina. Any tourists or travelers can take the ferry to Aether Paradise once they visit Ula'ula Island. Some ferries even contain sitting cabins for tourists for their swift enjoyable journey. our friends are sitting in one cabin.

The rhythmical movement of the ferry had put Serena into trance for a while. Serena had been gently carried away to a different world as the sound of the alolan night sea relates her to an unknown peaceful world. she was resting her head on her hand, staring through the window.

Suddenly Serena heard burst of giggling, as she looked across Miette and Gary, talking nonstop with each other. Miette was talking about showcase and coordinator ship contests and Gary was talking about Pokémon research. none of them can understand each other's major, yet they were enjoying each other's company. the undeniable chemistry was acknowledgeable between them.

and then, there was that Aron guy. sitting silently as his buddy Pikachu was well asleep on his lap.

"How is it possible" Serena thought to herself. that eyes, that outfit, even that Pikachu ... he continuously reminds her of him.

yet …...

He was not him.

…..

It takes morning to reach Ula'ula Island. as the night fell more, Gary and Miette's nonstop conversation came to an end and they went into sleep, so did Serena. except one person.

Ash stood up quietly, and slowly he went to sleeping Serena, giving a blanket on her. Ash could not help but notice, her face was shining in blazing moonlight, as it was coming throughout the window.

And she looked more beautiful than ever.

"you still miss her, don't you ...?" a familiar voice spoke from behind.

"Yes" Ash replied without any hesitation.

…

 **How Was It Guys? Like, Share And Review If You Liked It. I Know It Is Some Kind Of Uncharacteristic For Gary To Flirt With Girls. But I Wanted To Give Him A Try. And Remember Gary Is Not Brock Who Is Utter Failure In The Field Of Romance. And Besides, Miette Perfectly Matches With Gary As They Both Have Teasing And Ignorant Personality.**

 **And Lastly, Don't Forget To Like, Share And Review.**


	12. A NEW MISSION:FOR THE BEST BUDDY

**A NEW MISSION**

 **Hello Everybody, What's Up. Today I Am With Brand New Chapter, And This Chapter Is By Far The Biggest Chapter I Have Submitted. So,**

 **Enjoy, …**

… _ **..**_

"hi, I'd like to register for the Alolan Pokémon league" Ash stated proudly as he handed over his badge case and his pokedex to nurse joy.

"hmm, it seems like you are from orange island region."

"yap, as far as I am concerned, participants from orange island region can take part in this league, with five gym badges"

Nurse joy smiled and handed the items back to Ash.

"Congratulation, Aron satosi from orange island region, you are now officially registered for alolan Pokémon league."

Then she pulled out a keycard. "here is the key for your hotel room, room no. 22 of Ula'ula Island grand hotel."

"thank you"

It was when Miette also approached.

"hey there, I am Miette, co Ordinator from sinnoh region. I am an invited guest for alolan Pokémon league."

"o hello miss Miette, the sinnoh queen. it's a pleasure to have you as guest in our upcoming alolan Pokémon league". nurse joy then reached under the desk and pulled out a key card."

"Here is your room key miss, room no. 23."

"thank you."

…

Our friends have reached Ula'ula Island and Ash has already registered for alolan Pokémon league. right now, they are staring at the Ula'ulan Island grand hotel, located on Mount Lana Kila but just under the stadium which is situated at the peak of mount and the league is gonna be held there.

"isn't this exciting?" Miette squealed in excitement. "it's been a while since I last watched any Pokémon contest."

"and it's gonna be more exciting with you, miss sinnoh queen." Gary stated causing a blush to Miette.

Serena however, was staring up to the hotel quietly. there are few things which she fears , one , being lost in the forest , another one , height .

" hey" a warm voice spoke out beside her . " is there anything wrong?"

" nothing ,.. umm , I am just scared of height."

"don't worry Serena, we will use cable car to reach hotel."

" but still , I just fear height"

" hey" Ash's warm eyes blazed at her . " do not give up to the end , remember ."

The girl stared at the boy once again , and the last thing she wanted that he was her Ash , not just random Aron dude .

…

Ash was surprised, really surprised. for the first time in all these years , Pikachu was seeking a little rest rather than training .

Our friends has found their room in Ula'ulan Island grand hotel , two luxurious rooms being alongside to each other and each room containing two bed , so there is no problem about any one's staying .

It was a warm alolan night at mount Lana Kila when Ash decided to have a little training in nearby Pokémon battle field in the hotel, but Pikachu refused, instead he wanted a break for the night.

"you don't wanna train? Are you angry with me buddy?"

"pikka ..." the yellow mouse shake his head boldly. there is no way in the world that he can be angry on his best friend.

"umm … okay. if you don't wanna train then let's have walk in mount Lana Kila."

"pika – pika, Pikachu, piii-kachu"

Ash was surprised once again. now Pikachu was seeking some chat time his other pokemons, telling him to release them. which was really weird.

"that's weird Pikachu. you never showed any particular interest to have chat time with them."

"piii-kachu."

"okay, okay, buddy. if you want that so, everybody, come out." ash threw out his other poke balls.

"Rowaaar"

"Gren-ninja"

"pidgeooo-t"

"in-fernape"

"luka hh"

Charizard, Greninja, Pidgeot, Infernape, Lucario, four loyal Pokémon of ash emerged in the battle field.

"there you go." ash approached them warmly. "hey buddies. I was thinking, tonight you guys have some free time, as my buddy Pikachu wanted a break for tonight."

"gren …?"

"I know Greninja, but I would like to have some rest in my hotel room. have fun yourselves"

…

"alright, what do you want to talk with us, Pikachu?" the big fire type Pokémon said in annoyed tone.

"as far as I am concerned, you spend most of your time talking with master Ash" Greninja said.

"guys, I called you everyone to talk about an important matter" the electric type Pokémon replied.

"what do you mean Pikachu?" another fire type Pokémon Infernape said.

"you see, I am closest to Ash. I …."

"you are wrong Pikachu, I am the one who is closest to Ash" Charizard said in a staid voice interrupting the Pikachu.

"and you are also wrong big guy. me and master Ash's bond is so powerful that it allows me to take mega-evolutionary form Ash-Greninja, and all of yours bond is nothing compared to our bond" Greninja said in smirking tone.

"say one more word and you are a dead man, you little water Pokémon" Charizard said razed tone.

"guys, will you stop? I called all of you to say …..." Pikachu tried to insist.

But this time, Greninja interrupted him, "what, big guy? can you even take mega-evolutionary form?"

"I don't need any bullshit special form to defeat anybody."

"and talking about special form, me and ash's bond is so powerful that it helped me to gain Blaze ability and control it, so I am closer to ash than you guys." this time Infernape insisted.

"o really?"

"yea ..."

The whole situation was turning into a big clash as Pikachu watching them helplessly. but Pidgeot stepped in,

"BOYS. will you stop. there is no doubt that each one you share deep bond with ash, and that bond is special in your own way. there is nothing to prove. ash loves all of us"

That made everyone silent as they all gazed at Pidgeot.

"and I believe, our friend Pikachu wants to say something" Lucario said.

"thanks, Lucario" Pikachu said in tired tone.

"talk. what do you want to tell us?" Charizard said in much sober tone now.

Pikachu sighed and started talking.

"guys, we all know ash for a long time, we all know that he is a great trainer and better friend"

"yea ...?"

"have you guys ever found him alone?"

"ummm, why in the world he would be alone, he has us ." Infernape said in confused tone.

"yes, he has us as friends, but we can't give him companion in other matters." Pikachu said.

"what do you mean?" Charizard raised his eyebrow.

"all right guys, no offence to anyone. now I would like to ask Greninja one thing."

"yea ..."

"Greninja, as we all know you can sync with Ash's heart, as being synced with him, have you ever found any other thing in his heart."

"what?"

"some, some sort of special thing or special feelings towards anyone."

That put Greninja in some thought, like he was trying to reminisce the past. a few moments later he replied.

"I don't know. but I did see something."

"what?" all other pokemons asked eagerly.

"I am not sure. but back in the Kalos region, during the gym battle with wulfric, we could not sync properly, and we lost. master ash and I were pretty devastated. but finally, we managed to sync properly and defeated the wulfrik. at that time, I felt someone's encouraging in the heart of master Ash. someone wanted the real ash, the Ash who never gives up, and being that, master Ash was finally able to sync with me."

"who was that person?' Charizard asked.

"it was madam Serena from Kalos region. you see, master Ash always had a caring feeling towards her, he always cared about her. they knew each other from their childhood. I am not sure, but master Ash always cared about her in a different way, I saw that in his heart."

"you mean, he has feelings for her?"

"may be."

That made everyone gasp except Pikachu.

"our master Ash is in love!"

"no way!"

"but I thought it would be misty." Charizard stated in a confused tone.

"or Dawn." Infernape said.

"or May."

"but it is Serena guys, and here is the real matter." Pikachu said. "our master Ash was always stupid from the beginning. too stupid to form any kind of feelings for misty, may, down or iris. he is even so stupid that he can't even realize his feelings for Serena. Serena is the closest, came in the heart of Ash, she even kissed him. but Ash is so dense to admit the feelings."

"so, what can we do?"

"here is my proposal guys. we all claim that Ash is closest to us, and it is time that we prove. as we know Serena is currently traveling with Ash, alongside with annoying Di*k head Gary and Miette, we must do something, so that Ash and Serena can be together."

" how ?" Pidgeot asked.

"I have a plan." Pikachu said in devilish tone.

… _ **.**_

 **How Was That Guys? Many Twist Is To Come Soon. If You Really Liked The Story. If You Really Liked The Story Do Not Forget To Favorite And Review The Story. And You Are Always Welcome To Share Any Opinion Or View.**


	13. Chapter 13: TO BE A CHAMPION

**TO BE A CHAMPION**

 **Hello Everybody, Welcome Back. It's Been Awhile Since I Last Updated. But Now I Am Present With A Brand New Episode.**

 **This Episode Contains Something New, Sit Tight And Enjoy.**

… _ **..**_

Silver was quite surprised when he greeted one of the best agents of team skull of all time. he expected someone mature, stronger, who will operate under his command.

But instead, he was approached by a girl. to make things worse, she won't be working under his command.

"I don't understand. how will you execute the mission when you will be on your own?" silver said in annoyed voice.

"well I am afraid you are wrong again silver. I am here to participate in the league, at the same time I will be operating the alola brunch of team skull." A cold girly voice replied. it will be hard to believe for anyone that a teen girl like her can be such emotionless, her past doesn't portray that. but that doesn't mean anything to her, she is the elite agent of team skull now.

"what! nooo way!" silver replied in shock.

"I have orders of boss."

"I don't believe you."

"silver …" the staid voice of team skull leader could be heard from the monitor as his face appeared there. as always, his face was in dark shadow, so his face could not be seen.

"your guest will be operating the alola brunch, from now on."

"but why sir, you told me I am perfectly running this brunch, then why I am being removed? have I done anything wrong, sir."

"quite the opposite silver." his voice beamed again. "it is important for the mission that our best agent gets full authority to execute the mission properly. and for the sake of our organization, you should recede."

For a briefest moment, silver looked down and quiet. sighing then he said, "your order will be executed sir"

"good, now dismiss, keep informing me both of you, I will contact you later"

With that, team skull leader's face disappeared from the monitor, leaving the room with new alola brunch head and ex-head.

Sighing, silver said again, "how should I address you, head."

And The girl replied in cold, emotionless voice,

" you can call me madam ,.. madam Serena."

 _ **...**_

It was a magnificent view. fireworks were exploding in the sky even in daylight, creating multiple arrays of Pokémon shapes, in all colors. Some flying pokemons were flying high, and they were creating dizzying waves of power, from one end to another end of the sky. the roar of the anticipating crowd could be heard from everywhere.

The stadium looked similar to the Kalos stadium, but it was bigger.

Last time when Serena attended any Pokémon league, it was Kalos league championship. she was worried about ash, he was being late to attend his first match. it was quite a relief when he showed up at the last moment. and then there was Ash-Greninja moment which surprised everyone but it only fascinated Serena more. she always loved how ash and Greninja became one.

Ash's fight with sawyer was nail-biting, many already had started to think that ash may end up losing but she had faith on him. she knew ash never gives up, till the end. and her faith was true, ash won the battle with sawyer. but she was really disappointed when ash lost in final to Alan. she really wanted ash to be the winner, may be more than her own showcase success.

but ash Ketchum never gave up, he would continue to journey in one region another region till he achieves his dream. and may be one day, she hoped, she would be able to express her feelings towards him, winning his thick, dense heart.

that day never came.

right now, Serena was sitting her seat and looking at the fireworks. fireworks always excited her, reminded her one little dream, to watch those with someone special, in the night sky.

"Wow my, I can't believe how packed is out there!" Miette said who was sitting beside Serena and beside the Miette, Gary was sitting. of course, Aron wasn't with them as he has to attend the opening ceremony.

"it's not really a big surprise" Gary stated with a chuckle. "after all it is the biggest event of the alola region".

"this is so awesome" Miette said under her breath. smile bubbling up on her face.

"looks like the show is starting." Serena pointed out.

With that, everyone gazed at the huge billboard screen, attached at a corner of the stadium.

….

Ash was on the field, waiting patiently for the start of ceremony with his other fellow participants. this was it, he gave up these dreams long time ago, to win a Pokémon league, to be a Pokémon master, yet he was participating in another Pokémon league. the crowd was roaring all over the stadium, but ash didn't pay much attention.

"pika -pika" the yellow faithful mouse said watching his face.

"I am fine buddy, thanks for asking."

"pikkacchu."

"okay, okay I admit buddy, I am getting a little bit of emotional, these all reminisces my past. The past I wanted to achieve at some point" ash said lowering his gaze.

"pikachuuuu"

"but I am fine Pikachu" ash said looking up again. "I know what I have to do, this is my mission, and I will fulfill my mission."

"pikkachu"

Their conversation interrupted as voice roared out in high volume throughout the stadium.

"ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the first alolan Pokémon league" a voice spoke out over the loudspeaker.

"the alolan Pokémon league ceremonies is officially underway! this is the ground where top trainers and pokemons come to prove skill, strength and spirit, these hopeful competitors will compete against each other in hopes of being victorious. I am your lead commentator harry Dallas .to you, I will be commentating the whole league from start to last, from first match to final match, with me, you guys will be part of a new history as it is the very first Pokémon league in alolan region, …

so, ladies and gentlemen, once again, please welcome, the first alolan Pokémon league"

…

 **How Was It Guys, Like, Share And Review. If You Have Any Ideas For Upcoming Chapters, Share.**


	14. Chapter 14: OLD FRIENDS

_**SOME OLD FRIENDS**_

 **What's up mighty readers, I am back, with a brand-new chapter. it's been awhile since I last updated, I know, my bad. I was kind of busy.**

 **Let me tell you, recently I was randomly browsing internet, all of sudden, one thing came into my notice. guess what? that infamous AMOURSHIPPING kissing.**

 **Though I have watched that more than 10000000+ times, I watched that again. man, that made me nostalgic again. I really, really, really miss that old Ash, Serena, and that old gang. Pokémon xy and xyz was without any doubt the best season of Pokémon, in my POV.**

 **I really wish Serena returns, but not in SM. here they literally destroyed Ash.**

 **Any way here is new chapter,**

 **Sit tight and enjoy …..**

"Let me go, Serena."

"I won't"

"please Let, me, go"

"I am not letting you go"

"I wish we could be together"

"NO, Red ...

We are staying together,

You are not getting away from me,

Never again,"

"As long as we are together"

… _ **..**_

"now the official torch runner will make his way up to the stairs, while carrying the flame of molders" the announcer Harry stated. "from there, the flame will all throughout the entire league."

The torch runner made his way through the stadium until he reached the stairs. Stopping just one moment to catch his breath then he started go up the stairs, to an old man. once he reached the top, he handed the torch to the old man, Mr. Goodshow.

"now, Mr. Goodshow, the president of the Pokémon league committee will light the central torch"

"This is it Pikachu" Ash said to his best buddy.

"chaaaa"

"With the lighting of the central torch, I commence this League to officially begin!" Mr. Goodshow cried out through the stadium. The whole stadium started roar as the league officially began.

Harry tried to say something but was interrupted, as some uninvited guests appeared.

"W-what's that?" harry muttered in a low voice as a large mechanical Metapod with six legs climbed over the stadium wall. It was now sitting right next to the central torch.

"It looks to be some kind of machine."

"I can't believe, its them!" ash said in a surprised tone.

"pikkkaaaaa" electric sparkled on yellow mouse's cheek as he saw his old enemies after a long time.

…..

"Prepare for trouble, it's a blast from the past!" A voice spoke out through the machine's speaker system.

"Make it double, this time it'll last!" another voice said next.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people with our nations."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"And James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbuffett," the psychic type added in at the end.

"I-It's you three. The one's who tried to steal the flame of Moltres back in Kanto!" Mr. Goodshow cried out in angered tone as he watched the giant Metapod grab onto the central torch. "You can't take it! Without it, we can't begin the League."

Surprisingly they all looked the same, like they never change, this is what seemed to ash.

"ow please, old geezer, we don't have any interest in your so-called league " Jessie said as the Metapod machine placed the torch on its back.

"then why are you here?"

"simple, to steal all the pokemons available here, and you dare to challenge this unbeatable metapod Meowth, if any one here doesn't wants to get hurt , just deliver your pokeballs" James said in smirked tone .

"not when I am here." A voice spoke out from the field. it was ash.

"who is that guy?" Jesse muttered.

"hhe theems luke a chompatitor, whith a phikachu" Meowth said.

"wait, is that guy…"

"naaaaaaa ... that twerp is long gone"

…..

"leave this place, right now" ash said in staid tone.

"or what, brat?" Jesse smirked.

"Pikachu use iron tail!" Ash commanded as the yellow mouse jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the arms.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder as his tail started to glow white. Spinning in the air, his tail collided with the Metapod machine, but it seemed to do no harm.

Team Rocket couldn't help but laugh.

"Please, do you really think we'd come here without any protection? it is our biggest machine yet?" Jessie asked as they lunged for Pikachu again. "We went all in on this plan.

But for their wonder, this time Ash smirked.

"do you really think my Pikachu is an ordinary Pikachu. Well do not underestimate my buddy."

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt! Show these old friends your new power" Ask commanded.

Pikachu lunched his attack. this time a huge large beam of electro ball, a huge electric blast traveled across the platform, before the team rocket even could react, it crashed into the machine. and huge explosion blasted on the field.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The three members cried out as they vanished from view off into the distance.

"Now the situation has been taken care of by a brave, powerful competitor, the opening ceremonies may now continue," the harry spoke as Mr. Goodman made his way down the steps and towards a microphone they had placed for him.

…..

Serena was scared, at the same time she was shocked. she didn't expect this, she didn't expect to meet team rocket this long time.

"I can't believe, its them? team rocket." She muttered.

"you okay Serena?" Miette asked.

"I am fine, it's been awhile since I last saw them."

"don't worry Serena. our friend Aron already has dealt with them"

"you don't know them properly Miette, it is team rocket. once they get after you, they won't leave you until they steal your Pokémon. Back in the Kalos region, they were always after Ash's Pikachu…."

"hey, haven't I already forbidden you to talk about Ash here, those lunatics are gone. let's enjoy the opening ceremony."

In response, Serena just shook her head.

Little did she knew, another danger at that moment was staring at her.

…..

Two rows behind Serena, there was a person in clown, was sitting quietly, as she was keeping her eyes upon Serena with patient.

"she looks just as same as you, Serena." someone spoke with her telepathically.

"I know, mewtwo" she replied.

…

 _ **how**_ _ **was that guys, tell in review and don't forget to make favorite and share this story. your encouragement will boost me a lot.**_


	15. Chapter 15: THE GAME BEGINS

THE GAME BEGINS

 **Hellowwww readers, welcome back. today I am back with a brand-new chapter. Note it, this is by far the biggest chapter I have submitted, till now.**

 **Huuuhhhh.**

 **So, sit and enjoy, and of course, don't forget to review of favorite the story if you like it.**

 **Any opinion is appreciated.**

…

"can you do me a favor, mewtwo?"

"ask kid"

"hey, don't call me kid. I am a champion and I am the one who caught you"

"so?"

" so ! I am a powerful Pokémon master, who is not a kid anymore and who can even beat a legendary Pokémon like you."

"do you really think you caught me boy?"

"what do you mean?"

"I am not only a clone of mew boy, I was designed to be one of the most powerful Pokémon, nobody can beat me without my will, not even your mega-Charizard. the reason why you caught me cause I let you to"

"you are joking."

"why would I. you see, I have spent a long period of my life isolated, then I decided to spend time with human, to understand them, so I choose you."

"But we fought hard. you could have just voluntarily let yourself caught without fight."

"I could, but I wanted to see if my owner is powerful enough to have me."

"so, am I powerful?"

"you are boy, that's why you are having mewtwo. by the way, if I recall, you asked a favor from me."

"o yes, a favor. mewtwo, I want you to do something for me."

"what?"

"if anything happens with me dealing with team skull, you will take care of Serena."

"you take care of your girlfriend boy. I am enough to deal with this team skull thing."

"she is NOT my girlfriend."

"very funny kid. don't make yourself a bigger fool. you know I am psychic"

"okay, okay. the point is, I want you to take care of her."

"don't you think you are under estimating me boy."

"it's not about power mewtwo. this team skull is pretty dangerous. they are after you for a long time. they have a special weapon to overcome you easily, but if they arrive, I will protect you."

"boy, you are worrying too much."

"promise me mewtwo, if anything happens with me, you will take care of her, you will always stick with her."

"I …"

"please, mewtwo"

"I promise, RED."

… _ **.**_

The sound of music of upcoming first match could be heard throughout the stadium. But Ash ignored it, he was quietly sitting at waiting room, for the call of his first match. on his shoulder was his faithful Pokémon Pikachu.

Suddenly The assistant appeared to his room.

"Aaron Satosi, your battle is about to begin," the man said.

"Please the higher ups would not be happy if the first battle were to start late. It is already dark out."

The facial expression of Ash remained unchanged. he was familiar with all of these stuffs. at earlier days, he felt excited to take part in any league or tournament. but now, he doesn't.

All that mattered now that he was ready, for the battle, for everything.

Without saying a word, he stepped out of the room and towards the platform that would take him up to the arena above.

He took a look around and lowered his head as the platform began to rise.

….

"NOW PRESENTING THE FIRST WILD CARD WINNER FROM THE MT. SILVER TOURNAMENT. FROM SHAMOUTI ISLAND IN THE ORANGE ARCHIPELAGOS. AARON SATOSI!" the announcer Harry Dallas exclaimed.

crowd was roaring from everywhere as Ash and his buddy Pikachu appeared on the platform. They could see the bright lights of the stadium, they had been there before; they had battled in front of massive crowds in high tense situations. They were calm and relaxed.

Ash released one of his oldest Pokémon, pidgeot .no matter how far they go, whatever situation appears, Ash knew, he caught always trust his oldest buddy.

"you ready buddy?"

"prrraaaaa…" the big flying Pokémon replied.

"okay then, let's give our best"

"AND NOW GIVE A WARM WELCOME FOR THE OTHER COMPONENT, REME, FROM AKALA ISLAND OF ALOLA REGION!" Harry shouted with bravado. It was clear to Ash who the crowd favorite was, but he didn't blame them. After all, his opponent was from alola region.

His opponent chose raichu.

"all right fellas, as the Aaron from orange region chose pidgeot and reme chose Raichu, let the battle begin"

The crowd roared once more as the referee whistled.

"This first round matchup between Aaron of Shamouti Island and Reme of Akala island will be a 3-on-3 battle," the referee said as he raised his flags in the air. "The trainers will be able to substitute at any time after the first battle. The trainers have already selected their first Pokémon before entering the field and cannot change until one of the Pokémon is unable to battle. Is that understood?" Both trainers nodded their heads in agreement.

"The winner will be determined when one side's Pokémon are no longer able to battle. Trainers present your first Pokémon."

….

For some weird reason, Serena hold her ribbon and started to scratch it. it all felt same, too familiar, and she didn't know the reason.

Maybe she was giving much attention to this match.

Cause,

It was Aron's match.

….

Ash's opponent made the first move, "Raichu, thunderbolt!"

Everyone looked quickly at Raichu, charging up its attack and unleashing a jet of electricity. Serena looked up, eyes wide, at Pidgeot, expecting it to get out of the way, but she noticed Aaron hadn't called for any move. the thunderbolt struck Pidgeot full on.

"Alright!" Reme yelled. "Direct hit and super effective."

Serena gasped. The whole stadium stared in awe as Pidgeot stood there, completely unfazed by the head on attack from a move that should have been super effective. Pidgeot tilted its head at Raichu.

"O my Arceus, pidgeot survived that mighty blow, without any damage !" Harry screamed in excitement.

"Alright Pidgeot, show him what you're made of." Aaron said calmly.

Serena blinked and all of a sudden Pidgeot wasn't there. She looked around, confused. The crowd were also glancing around, unsure of what just happened.

"Double edge!" Ash ordered and out of nowhere Pidgeot appeared,

And with unbelievable speed, it hit Raichu with such an extreme force the electric Pokémon was blasted towards Reme and just missed knocking its trainer down. It landed behind him and stayed down.

Serena just stared, completely stunned. Reme just looked dumbfounded as everyone else.

The referee raised his arm towards Ash. "Raichu is unable to battle. Therefore, Pidgeot and Aaron are the winners." He announced.

Ash calmly walked over to Pidgeot and pet its beak. Everyone was still staring at him in shock. Nobody had realized a flying type could be that strong against an electric type. How could Pidgeot be that strong?

…

"whaa, Aron really is powerful" Miette stated in shocked tone.

"he surely is, I knew As, … I mean Aron has gotten powerful, but I never knew he has gotten this powerful in all these years." Gary stated in calm tone, trying hard to hide his surprised face.

Serena on the other hand was watching the match quietly. she would like to see how the match ends as she scratched her ribbon once more.

….

"now the second battle will be held in water type ground,"

"let the battle begin."

The referee and the announcer harry both exclaimed as the battle ground changed into water type, only Ash and Reme was standing on their platform over water.

All of a sudden, Ash saw his opponent Reme was smirking, at once he knew his opponent is gonna give his best Pokémon which is a water type.

"Here it comes, Reme chooses Seadra!" harry exclaimed in loud voice. and the stadium started to roar again, this time again for alolan participant.

An angry looking water dragon materialized into the pool, sending a challenging glare to Ash.

"you ready buddy?" Ash muttered. in reply pidgeot nodded.

"let's finish this"

Pidgeot took to the air with a massive and powerful flap of her lar ge wingspan. he started flying in a straight line towards REME's Seadra, his feather-covered breast barely skimming the water of the pool, as a white corona of light surrounded her body and trailed behind her. The grand bird was flying at such a high velocity that she was nearly impossible to make out.

Seadra ducked into the water just in time to dodge the incoming attack, and Pidgeot soared right over the spot where it was.

Reme promptly ordered a Hydro Pump, and Seadra's head rose out of the water just as it launched the powerful and massive jet of water from behind Pidgeot. The bird easily rose a couple of feet into the air to dodge it and continued to rise to gain height away from the threatening Seadra. The battle was soon becoming like the battle against Gary Oak in the Silver Conference; Blastoise kept using Hydro Pump and the only thing that Charizard could do was to keep dodging. The current battle was turning into something very similar. Difference was that Pidgeot was not able to use the field to her advantage like Charizard was able to, so Ash had to figure out a new strategy.

Serena on the other hand was watching the match with intense emotion, holding the ribbon tightly. she knew this match is not gonna easy as first match.

Ash decided that the best thing would be to increase Pidgeot's speed.

"Use Agility!"

Thanks to the training in Mount Moon, Pidgeot could fly around in enclosed areas just as well as she could outside. That made it difficult for Seadra to keep up with Pidgeot as she darted around dodging each and every Hydro Pump that came her way.

Ash could see that Seadra was getting a bit tired from the constant barrage of Hydro Pumps and decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Now, Pidgeot, use Mirror Move," he commanded.

Pidgeot cancelled her Agility and hovered in the air for a split second as her body suddenly gained a white glow. She opened her razor-sharp beak and launched her own Hydro Pump, courtesy of Mirror Move. This caused the now panting Seadra to dive back into the water in order to dodge. Ash madly grinned as that was exactly what he wanted.

"Now use as strong a Twister as you are able to do and trap it!"

Pidgeot gave a shriek in affirmation and started to glow blue as she furiously flapped her wings. A massive whirlpool formed before it started to coalesce into itself and rose up out of the water to form a gigantic twister made of water. Reme paled at the sight of it and ordered her Pokémon to get away the twisting column of water, but Seadra did not have any place to hide or run, so eventually the water tornado caught it. Misty watched on helplessly as Seadra was swirled around and around inside of the twister. She tried to help her Pokémon in any way she could, but Twister was just too strong for Seadra; it was not able to escape it or do attack, so Ash decided to make the last move and grinned.

"Now hold it there and finish it with a Hyper Beam!"

Still glowing blue and flapping her wings, Pidgeot opened her beak as an orange ball of energy formed inside her mouth. If possible, Reme and the whole stadium paled even more when they heard the command.

Pidgeot waited for the right moment, and when it finally saw Seadra, pidgeot unleashed a powerful beam of orange energy that collided with the water dragon, sending it spiraling out of the water twister and down to the bottom of the pool.

Pidgeot ceased using Twister and just hovered in the air, gently flapping her wings to stay aloft. it watched the pool from her position as she recharged her energy; waiting for the outcome of the battle.

A few moments later Seadra appeared from the water badly injured and floating unconscious,

….

"seadra is unable to battle, with two back to back win, the winner of the first match is Aron satosi"

"That was. . .. unbelievable," were the only words that could escape out of Harry's mouth as he looked down from the box.

The stadium started to roar again, this time for Aron.

As the dust settled it was clear that Seadra was down for the count. Reme slowly went to his knees as the sound of the referee making the final call. he returned her Pokémon to its ball and stared at it.

"I lost? just like this! I worked so hard, gone through so many obstacles just to be smashed in the first round?".

All he could feel was tears beginning appear, slowly in his eyes.

Of course, it was a stumble on a dream, just like any other Pokémon trainer.

Reme heard footsteps. As he looked up to see his opponent in front of him.

offering a hand stretched out to help him up.

"That was a good battle," Ash said with a friendly look in his eyes. "Thank you for the wonderful time. I wish you and your Pokémon good luck in the future. You are very strong and should be proud."

Reme took his hand and got to his feet. "Thank you and maybe in the future we can have a rematch," he said as she looked at Aaron.

"I would like that," he turned and began to walk back to his platform.

And Serena watched him to leave the battle ground with a wide cute smile.

…

 _ **how was that guys, tell in review and don't forget to make favorite and share this story. your encouragement will boost me a lot.**_


	16. Chapter 16: WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME ,

**WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME**

 **Here It Is** **Guys, Another Chapter. But This Chapter Is Purely Dedicated To Amour Shippers.**

 **So, Sit Tight And Enjoy …...**

 _ **...**_

Braixen could say, for the first time in last two years, Serena was looking happy, she was humming a song.

Wait, was she happy because Aron won today?

It seemed like that.

It was an exhausting day, after the first match our friends has finally returned to their respective rooms.

All of a sudden Serena asked, "Braixen, would you like to go outside and have some show case practice?"

"brai…?" her faithful Pokémon was surprised naturally.

"I know it's been awhile since we last performed, but I think its high time we should start performing again, don't you think?"

"Braixen, Braixen."

"Good, let's go outside and have some practice on hotel battleground. pancham, sylvion, you guys come out too"

"pan-Cham, pan-Cham"

"sy—lvion"

"let's goo"

Serena said in bright tone. Yes, after a long time she was feeling positive and may be the reason was that stranger, Aron.

…

In his room, Ash stared at outside.

it was a pure moonlit night, the only thing that Arceus's world never had. Gary was well asleep, so was Pikachu. but as usual he could not sleep.

Ash came to balcony. he will always say, kalos region was the best region from all other regions he has gone through, but alola region wasn't so bad either.

The night sky was so clean.

And The moon seemed more closer.

Ash has to admit, they were given one of the best room of hotel. you can see whole alola region from here, as they were on top of the mountain. he was looking around. suddenly something caught his eye, on the Pokémon battleground of hotel.

It was her.

And she was performing.

After a long time.

…..

Ash always thought people of kalos region was stupid, stupid enough to choose aria as kalos queen, instead of Serena.

He could still remember that day, the day of masterclass final, where Serena competed with Aria in final, but unfortunately, she lost in voting.

How come people chose Aria instead of her?

She was way better than Aria.

Like a true Kalos queen.

Pikachu was sleeping, but that didn't stop him to go downstairs. it's been awhile since he last saw her performing.

There she was, performing on the battlefield as Ash sat on a bench.

"No, no, not like that, Braixen! Pancham You need to spin around on your back legs when the fire comes down, not on all fours. Sylvion It looks like you're chasing your tail if you do that." Serena told to all of her partner Pokémons.

"Braixen, Braixen ..."

"Cham, Cham ... pancham"

"sylvion"

He kept watching her,

Looking back at Serena, she seemed to be trembling with nervousness. Of course, she was performing after a long time. so, she was Nervous. A little bit.

When Ash first reunited with Serena, he didn't recognize her. He could even remember her. How was beyond him, in retrospect. But when he heard her repeat his "don't give up" phrase, there was little doubt in his mind that he had to have at least known her previously. But back then he hadn't felt what he was now.

She was now dancing with her pokemons, as expected, she never took much time to get her momentums, so he kept watching. And by watching her, he always felt something more... something, he couldn't begin to figure out what.

Maybe it was his infatuation. But it felt different. Like a sense of...care .

Did he only care about her?

Of course, he cared about her.

But there was always, something more.

Gentle? Delicate? What is the best word to describe Serena? He blushed.

There was one word, that, she was …. Beautiful.

It took them a while, but the performance was finally starting to come together. A few simple tweaks, such as making Braixen use Flamethrower in a spin to the left, then pancham spinning while the flames came down to the right, adding a few bits, and sylvion taking other bits away, the performance was finally coming into its own.

"Do you really want to talk with her" someone whispered beside him.

"what? no ... I mean, Yes" Ash somehow replied.

"then talk with her."

"I … can't"

"what, are you scared of her?"

"ummm, ya"

"but you never seem to bother talking with me."

"Cause, you are just my imagination, Serena., and she, is the real one." Ash said, staring at the other Serena, the imaginary Serena.

The other Serena smiled, knowing the fact that he was always right.

….

"Aron, is that you?" all of a sudden Serena spoke from the field.

"umm, ya" Ash said, making a goofy face.

"what are you doing here?"

"couldn't sleep, went out then saw you performing here. you can perform really well I see"

"ummm, thank you, can I sit beside you?"

"sure."

Serena went to sit down next to Ash on the bench. The two felt like they were the only people around for miles. under the Alolan sky, lit by a full moon

"Um, hey Aron..."

"Hi Serena..."

They faced each other.

It was the time to be honest.

There they sat, closely together on the bench, watched by the night's sky and its thousands of stars. Words were failing them both, as a difficult silence had descended. Ash was unsure how he could possibly talk to Serena like this, he caused her pain, he knew she was crushed inside after his depart; and so, he couldn't even bring himself to look at her. He had never been in such an emotional situation quite like this, and decided to sit there with her, and watch the night's course until she wanted to talk.

"do you want to say something, Aron?" she said.

"umm, no"  
" come on, we are friends right. you can say me anything Aron."

By this, Ash stared at her, stared at her delicate face,

"you seem happier than usual, miss Serena."

"really?"

"yap."

"I don't know. may be the reason is you won today , I cheered for you though"

"really? ow thank you"

"you are welcome."

there was another silence again, as the boy was failing to produce words, even though it was all in the air, somehow, he managed,

"are you hungry?"

"umm, nope"

"come on, I am starving, and after this training, you must be hungry too, let's go". with this, Ash got up and offered his hand towards Serena.

"okay" Serena replied, grabbing his hand. She was Still smiling.

Maybe it is Aron whose presence keeps her happy.

… _ **.**_

Arceus stared at Pikachu for some moments, surprised, then he shacked his head in negative.

"No, No, Pikachu. I can't do this."

"please Arceus, for the sake of Ash, for his happiness." Pikachu pleaded "

"NO, Pikachu, I can't interfere in earthly activities, especially in human life."

"look outside Lord Arceus, you will see Ash and Serena sitting together, but do you know what I see? I see both of them smiling for the first time in last two years. we must do something to make them a couple."

"Ash will be very angry, you know that Pikachu."

"like I care, I am doing this for him. and I am not asking you to use any kind of magical stuff, I am just asking you to do a part of our plan."

Arceus was still hesitating, seeing that, Pikachu again pleaded.

"please, Lord."

… _ **.**_

 **How Was That Chapter Guys? Tell Me In Review, And Don't Forget To Favorite Or Share The Story.**


	17. Chapter 17: AN INSANE ROUND TWO

**AN INSANE ROUND TWO**

 **Hello Everybody, Welcome Back. It's Been Awhile Since I Last Updated. I Was Busy For Exam. But Now I Am Present With A Brand New Episode.**

 **As You Guys All Know, The Ash In My Story Is Much More Older Compared To The Anime. So Apparently, He Will Be Much More Serious Person And Colder And The Circumstance Of The Story Seem Much More Deeper Than Anime.**

 **Enjoy,….**

… _ **..**_

Silver didn't even know when exactly serena appeared before him, catching him off gourd.

"you seem pretty nonchalant about your upcoming match silver"

"ummm, its fine head. everything is under control" silver replied, quickly catching himself.

"you think so? I haven't seen you practicing for your league matches"

"I don't need to head, as far as I have legendary poke Mons to compete with," silver said in smirking.

"don't underestimate your opponent's silver, your next rival is one of the most powerful competent of the league."

"no need to worry head, I am ready. I am pretty sure I will meet you at the final"

For a briefest moment, she just glared him, and then replied before leaving.

"that's your problem silver. you always underestimate your opponents."

… _ **..**_

"NOW PRESENTING THE SECOND ROUND OF ALOLAN POKEEE-MON LEAGUE. IN THIS ROUND, THE WINNER OF FIRST ROUND AARON SATOSI WILL FACE ANNOTHER WINNER, CHARLIE, LETS HAVE A GRAND APPLOUSE FOR THEM!" the announcer Harry Dallas exclaimed in loud.

And as usual, the whole stadium started to roar again.

Ash stared to his faithful partner Pikachu, who was now sitting on his shoulder.

"you ready buddy" Ash said, smiling.

"pi-pika"

"let's go and win this, I am pretty sure serena is also watching us."

"pi?"

"I mean, let's go and win this battle"

…..

Indeed, he was right. serena was watching him from the gallery as she watched him entering the battle ground. for once more, she scratched her ribbon, smiling.

…

"This second round matchup between Aaron of Shamouti Island and Charlie of Mele Mele island will be a 3-on-3 battle," the referee said as he raised his flags in the air. "The trainers will be able to substitute at any time after the first battle. The trainers have already selected their first Pokémon before entering the field and cannot change until one of the Pokémon is unable to battle. Is that understood?" Both trainers nodded their heads in agreement.

"The winner will be determined when one side's Pokémon are no longer able to battle. Trainers present your first Pokémon."

Ash's rival was glaring him intensely, without any hesitation he threw out his poke ball. In a blaze of red light, an emboar appeared.

Ash stared to his partner once more.

"what do you think Pikachu? should we give him a chance today ?"  
"pi-pikacchu"

"alright Lucario, I chose you!"

Ash threw out his poke ball, and out came a Lucario.

"Lucca"

"you ready buddy, lets win the battle today."

Instead of replying, that aura Pokémon stared at him, and Ash without any doubt heard him telling telepathically,

"yes, master."

That wasn't new for them. they were connected with each other with aura, since from the great incident of Cameran Palace in the Kanto region.

…..

" Use flamethrower Emboar."

Ash's opponent charged the first move. The fire pig roared and let a huge stream of flames towards the canine-like Pokémon.

"Aura shield Lucario." Ash said.

Lucario's eyes glowed blue and a bright blue dome appeared around him just as the flames from Emboar engulfed him.

With pure strain, serena was watching that, grabbing the ribbon tighter.

"Ha this battle is already over." Ash could see his rival was smirking, but little did he knew what Ash was planning.

As the flames disappeared, everybody saw Lucario standing unharmed. Just like the pidgeot.

"there it goes again." the commentator harry exclaimed. "it seems like if you need to shatter Aaron's Pokémon, you need demonic force."

Charlie growled, as the stadium roared once more, for Aaron.

"Alright Emboar now use flare blitz!"

Emboar surrounded itself with red fire and charged towards Lucario.

"Perfect." Ash smiled.

"What?" his opponent said in strain.

"Lucario use the force of the attack to propel yourself into the sky." Ash commanded in calm voice.

"Rahhh!" Lucario growled and rushed towards Emboar. As they collided, Lucario pushed off of Emboar's body at an angle with his legs and shot into the sky. Seeing his opponent disappear Emboar stopped his attack and looked at the sky confused.

"What's going on?" Charlie muttered.

"Finish this Lucario."

"Finish this?"

"Aura biltz!" Ash yelled at the sky.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Then there was a loud roar and a blinding flash of blue light in the sky. Lucario could be seen surrounded by bright blue flames, they were dancing around him. Lucario was glowing a beautiful shade of blue. He looked like a blue meteorite heading towards the ground.

"Dodge it Emboar!" Carlie yelled with fear.

Emboar tried to move but seemed paralyzed. A look of fear was upon his face. Lucario smashed into Emboar and there was a giant explosion which knocked everybody except Ash to the ground.

There was complete silence in the field as the smoke cleared. In the center of the field was a huge crater. At the bottom of it lay a completely unconscious Emboar with swirls in his eyes. And on top of him stood a slightly panting, but unhurt Lucario.

The stadium started to roar again, as Ash won the first match.

…

"Emboar is unable to battle. Lucario and Aaron win." The referee raised his arm towards Ash.

"That attack was beautiful." Gary said staring at Ash.

"He could be a great coordinator or showcase performer " Miette said in awe.

"what do you think serena"

"ummm, ya ... he really is powerful, really great, but …" serena said in somewhat clumsy tone, eyeing the Aaron.

"but what serena, is there anything wrong in him?" Miette asked.

"no, no … he is just …. His battling style seem too familiar, I don't know …"

Gary felt cold. This is what him and Ash feared the most, getting caught by the girls as both girls were familiar to Ash. right now, he just wanted to dodge the topic.

"look, second match is starting"

….

"That was an overkill Lucario." Ash said as Lucario walked up to him.

"Thank you master." Lucario said in Ash's mind, telepathically.

"take some rest and leave the rest upon us." Ash replied back.

"Alright Master."

Ash returned Lucario to his poke ball.

…

"AS OUR BOTH COMPETENTS ARE READY FOR SECOND MATCH, LET THE SECOND BATTLE BEGIIIIN." commentator harry yelled. leaving the crowd roaring once more.

"Trainers present your second Pokémon." The referee signaled.

Charlie was looking more serious than ever. he must, he has to win this, to keep his gut in the league. so, he decided to give his best.

he released his second Pokémon, a Houndoom. Ash saw that and then he decided to trust upon another old friend, infer nape.

"infernape, I chose you!"

"inn- ferrrr -nape"

"infernape, buddy, I want you to win this match for me, for us, are you ready?"

"infer – infernape!"

"let's go then"

On the other side of the ground, Charlie was smirking.

"infernape ha? Well a little more surprise from me. Houndoom, MEGAAAAA EVOLVE !"

Charlie pressed on his key stone as Houndoom began to glow with a bright, white light. The dog-like Pokemon emerged a much more intimidating sight. Its had grown and were now pointing up, rather than being curved. And, its silver, bony stripes had become something like a coat of armour, with jagged spikes around its chest and near its head.

"O MY ARCEUS! CHAELIE HAS A MEGA HOUNDOOM ! looks like second battle isn't going to be easy for Aaron" harry exclaimed as the crowd was roaring crazily.

Ash looked more serious but not strained as he stared at his infernape.

"you ready buddy?"

"in-fer…"

"let's go then."

All of sudden Charlie ordered a flamethrower that Infernape was now countering with his own. The two attacks met in midair and exploded on impact, leaving smoke to billow up in the sky.

Serena was watching that in horror.

Infernape leaped into the air and was now rapidly rolling, his body covered in flames, towards Malva's Houndoom. He hit Houndoom straight on and quickly leaped back to avoid a counter.

"Dark pulse!" Charlie yelled. the Mega Houndoom reared its head back and then spat out a ferocious burst of dark, purple and black energy towards Infernape.

"Infernape!" Infernape yelled and he leaped up quickly, dodging the attack, and dashed around the hole in the roof. He sped up and pulled back his fist. It glowed white, hot and he slammed it into the vicious, horned, dog-like Pokemon, sending it sprawling backwards towards Charlie.

"looks like Aaron's infernape isn't going down easily, giving a tough fight with MEGA-HOUNDOOM!" Harry exclaimed.

Infernape had managed to land two powerful hits against Houndoom, while somehow remaining unharmed himself.

But things soon changed for Infernape. As soon as Houndoom recovered, Charlie ordered a quick counterattack.

"Crunch!" he yelled.

His Houndoom leaped forward and closed its supercharged jaws on Infer nape's arm, which was still stretched out from his previous attack.

"Now, dark pulse again!" Charlie ordered,

the flaming monkey-like Pokémon struggled to stand.

"Come on Infernape!" Ash said in surprising calm tone.

"you know you are far more better than him".

At those words, Infernape opened his eyes and stood up. The whole stadium was now looking at Infernape in fear. As Infernape glanced back, his eyes were glowing red.

"what's going around here?" harry said in somewhat concerned tone.

Infernape then turned back to Charlie and Houndoom, breathing heavily and somehow even causing his mega evolved opponent to take a nervous step backwards.

all of a sudden, a scream split through the air. Serena whipped her head back and saw a mad Infernape slam his fist into Charlie's Houndoom. He then grabbed it, encased himself in flames, and started wildly spinning around in his flame wheel attack. Houndoom smashed against the ground with every roll.

Charlie was speechless. What the crowd saw in Infernape was extremely terrifying. He seemed to be losing control. His eyes had glowed red as he had slammed his fist into Houndoom and he had looked enraged as he began his flame wheel attack. He was now whipping around,

Charlie, who was now wide eyed and clearly frozen in fear and worry for his Pokémon. "Stop him!" he yelled. "he is gonna kill my Pokémon!"

With this, Ash didn't wait more, darting towards the wildly spinning Infernape, determined to stop the thrashing that the flaming monkey-like Pokémon was doing.

Without any hesitation, Ash embraced his current insane Pokémon. as the MEGA-HOUNDOOM fell onto ground and returned into normal form, unconscious.

"it's okay buddy, I got you." I ash muttered, slowly in his ear.

Infer nape's eyes were still red, but he didn't appear to have actually lost control. He was looking up at Ash in confusion. Slowly he came into more control.

"whaaa … what the heck was that?" harry finally managed to say something as the whole stadium was left stunned.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, with two back to back win, the winner of the second round is Aron satosi" the referee finally declared.

… _ **.**_

 **How Was That Guys? Many Twist Is To Come Soon. If You Really Liked The Story. If You Really Liked The Story Do Not Forget To Favorite And Review The Story. And You Are Always Welcome To Share Any Opinion Or View.**


	18. Chapter 18:AN AMORSHIPPING REVELATION-1

**AN AMORSHIPPING REVELATION, PART 1**

 **Here It Is** **Guys, Another Chapter. More Specifically, Another Amour Shipping Chapter.**

 **So, Sit Tight And Enjoy …...**

… _ **.**_

"Miette? where are you …? Miette …? Owwww, that girl never ever cares about anyone whenever she goes out."

It was the day after the round two match, an off day. our friends, Miette and serena has come to Apparel shop of Malie City, located at Ula'ula Island. for some shopping.

Today the place was crowded for being an off day, and as expected, serena got lost again in the crowd.

"Miette? where are you …? Miette …?" she was anxiously calling for Miette.

"looking for your friend?" a voice spoke out.

It was him, as soon as serena turned to the voice, Aaron.

"um, hey Aaron, what are you doing here?" serena said to him.

"just roaming around, you see. and what about you? are you lost again?"

"ummmm, ya …. where is your Pikachu, I always see him on your shoulder?"

"don't bother. he is well asleep at hotel"

She was hesitating, so was Ash. but today he won't let silence grab them again, so he finally managed to say,

"Sooooo, would you like to go around with me?"

"wha ...! go around, with you ...!" she was literally startled, cringing in reply.

"it's okay if you don't wanna …"

"no, no, I mean yes …... but, what about Miette?"

"don't worry about her, she will eventually find her way to the hotel."

with this, the boy from pallet town offered his hand towards Serena.

"shall we?"

And the girl from Vaniville Town accepted that without any hesitation, making their way to the outside.

….

The Ula'ula Beach is a location on Ula'ula Island in Alola, located south of Route 12. A small patch of shore on the southern coast of Ula'ula Island. A rather isolated and unwelcoming place. This beach spreads on the southern coast of Ula'ula Island. Always popular and busy place for Mantine Surf, yet dazzlingly quiet and beautiful at night time.

As it is right now.

They both were walking by the beach right now, both too shy to say something as only the sounds of waves and wind could be heard.

But finally, she said,

"Aron, can I ask you one thing?"

"sure."

"Back in round two, your infer nape, it seemed kind of crazy, what happened with it?"

Ash sighed, these incidents always bring back some old memories, the memories he didn't like too much, even though it made the infernape one of his strongest Pokémon.

"it was his blaze ability."

"what?"

"When infernape becomes weak or tired, its body becomes surrounded by a fiery aura, powering up its Fire-type attacks. More specifically, its eyes glow red. Its head glows bright orange and the flame grows to a massive size. But this also causes huge emotional turmoil on him, he literally goes mad at this point."

"oh my…"

"don't worry, at least he recognizes me even at this point."

There was silence again, the whispering winds and the sounds of the waves of sea can say thousands of stories for them, but both are too shy to hear that.

At this point, she said again.

"Aaron, can I ask you one more thing?"

"aha..."

"why do you wear visor?"

"what?"

"I mean, ever since I have met you, I always see you in visor. why do you wear that?"

Ash literally gulped. he never thought he would face this question. like this. Right now, he need a proper answer to give her.

"ummmm, it's kind of personal."

"personal?"

"actually, I have a scar on my face. I got that during my journey"

"you know that's not a biggie."

"but still, I would rather like to hide that with mask"

The answer wasn't fully satisfying at all. Ash could see that on her eyes. still, she decided to let it go.

"what's your plan for tomorrow?"

"nothing at all. Tomorrow is also off day of league matches, I guess I can take a little break for this night. What's your plan?"

"I don't know. or, I don't wanna know …" she was staring at the night sky. the Alolan moon, which was brighter than ever.

"can you hear that?"

"what?"

"the wind. it is singing. do you know what we should do right now?" she said sweetly.,

"what?" Ash said, becoming more and more dump.

"we should dance …... pancham, sylveon, braixen, all of you, come out."

"pan-Cham, pan-Cham"

"sy—lveon"  
" braixen – braixen."

"guys, do you want to perform here? In this beautiful night?" she stared at her faithful pokemons.

And her Pokémons replied in yes.

"then let's go."

Before Ash could say something, all of them got in sea water, not going deep. they were performing.

Ash wanted to say something, then dismissed.

maybe it was better to watch her performing, In this dazzling Alolan night,

where whispering winds and the sounds of the waves of sea can say thousands of stories for you.

But little did he knew, what's it may cause tomorrow.

….

Not far from them, two figures were watching them silently. and without any doubt, it was Arceus and Pikachu.

"I can't believe I am doing this! the God of Pokémon is actually inducing two humans to fall in love! this is not so right Pikachu. we should back off, right now." Arceus stated.

"first of all, Lord. what they have for each other is natural, nobody is inducing them. all they need is little push. and secondly, my Lord. Ash gave away everything upon your request, and never asked anything in return, never will. don't you think he deserves a little bit of happiness?"

Arceus sighed. "I hope your plan works Pikachu."

"It will Lord. all we have to do is waiting for tomorrow"

… _ **.**_

 **How Was That Buddies?**

 **Sit Tight And Wait For A Little Bit,**

 **Next Chapter Is Coming Soon,**

 **Don't Forget To Like And Review, And Of Course Feel Free To Say Any Idea.**


	19. Chapter 19:AN AMORSHIPPING REVELATION-2

**AN AMORSHIPPING REVELATION, PART 2**

 **This Is It! Sit Tight Amour Shippers, This Is By Far The Biggest Amour Shipping Chapter I Have Till Written.**

 **Sit Tight And Enjoy, …**

… _ **..**_

It was the next day, Ash got up early as usual for training. Pikachu and Gary were still asleep.

"Pikachu, buddy ... wake up. we got trainings today. wake up buddy"

"pi-pikacchu" the yellow mouse yawned, still refusing to wake up.

"wake up buddy." Ash said in smiling voice. it amuses him how irritated Pikachu turns every time he tries to wake him up.

KNOCK, KNOCK ...!

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Ash stared there,

"coming ..."

As he opened the door, he saw Miette standing there.

"Miette? what are you doing here at this early? do you need anything?"

"guys, I need your help."

"what's wrong Miette? is everything ok?" Ash said in concerned voice.

"serena got fever. she is sick."

"what?"  
"I need to talk with Gary. he may able to provide any solution as he is a researcher"

"he is asleep, let me wake him up."

It didn't take much long to wake Gary up and tell him the situation. as soon as he got up, he said, "let me check her."

…

Serena didn't look to well. she really didn't, the girl who always stays happy, doesn't forgets to put a smile on her face even when she is sad, she didn't look too well right now.

She was asleep on her bed, her face looked pale as well as her hair was a mess. She also appeared to be flush in the face.

She was in fever.

"hmm, looks like she got cold. We need to call nurse joy." Gary said after checking her a little bit.

"I already have, but she is not here right now." Miette said in worried voice.

"then I can arrange some medicine. too bad I don't know where the nearest pharmacy is."

"I know the nearest one, but problem is, I don't have drugs license to buy the medicine."

"no worry, you take me there, I will buy the medicine as I have the drug license for being a researcher." Gary said.

"guys, but what about her?" Ash pointed out.

At this point, Gary stared at him.

"don't be naïve Aron, I am pretty sure you can look after her for an awhile. Come on Miette."

And then, without saying anything Gary and Miette both got out from the room. Only Ash and sleeping serena left in there.

….

Right now, Ash literally wanted to kick himself. there is no doubt why she was sick, because of her stupid performance in sea water of last night. he could have stopped her, but he didn't.

Ash stared at the sleeping serena, her face was flushing with fever .it really pained him, it really did. he never wanted her to be in pain, ever.

Ash sat beside her, so did Pikachu, beside her pillow. he slowly caressed her head. it felt sensitive to touch that flushing face, peaceful yet restless at the same time.

All of sudden, he said, "Pikachu, find any Piece of clothing."

"pi?"

"we need to soak that with water, then put that on her forehead, that may help her a little bit"

"pikacchu."

Pikachu found a piece of clothing, and guess what, it was that handkerchief.

"really Pikachu? in all clothing, you have to find this?" ash said in somewhat stern voice.

"pi-pikacchu…..." the yellow mouse nudged its face .it certainly knew what it was doing, and in this aspect, he won't even care his master.

"okay, okay … lets soak that and put that on her forehead."

So, they did, and it seemed like it was working, she was looking a little bit better that before. slowly Ash caressed her head again, muttering, …

"I wish you get well soon serena."

"pikapi."

"today we won't train Pikachu."

"pikkacchu...!"

"I don't care about league Pikachu."

"pi-pikacchu ...!"

"what?"

Ash looked at Pikachu and was immediately surprised. Pikachu appeared to holding a notebook.

"what is that Pikachu? is that a notebook?"

"pika-pika"

Ash took that notebook from Pikachu, which seemed like a diary.

"hmmm, it seems like a dairy, serena's diary. where did you find that Pikachu?"

"pi-pikacchu"

"under her pillow? place this in there again."

"pika-pi, pikacchu ..."

"NO."

"pika-pika ...piiikacchu"

"No Way Pikachu. It's illegal."

"pikapi-pi-pikacchu-pika"

"There is no way I am gonna read her dairy Pikachu, no way …."

…

 _ **MY KALOS JOURNEY**_

 **March 1,**

 _Dear diary,_

 _This was it,_

 _I meet up with him for the first time in years, since our last meet up in professor Oak's Pokémon summer camp in pallet town._

 _When we first met, we were both children,_

 _I was lost in a forest and was suddenly scared by a wild Poliwag, causing me to trip, injuring my leg. But he found me, bandaged my knee and pulled me up from the ground._

 _And something incredible happened after that._

 _I ended up falling into his arms in some sort of hug, I was surprised. Then, I quickly pulled away, looking at him, he was cute, just like a baby Adonis. When he showed me the way out of the forest, I was wide-eyed and blushing._

 _That day, something incredible happened. something imprinted in my mind forever._

 _Today, I meet up with him for the first time in years, but for my horror, he could not even recognize me.…..._

….

 **August 21,**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It was the third day of Professor Sycamore's Pokémon summer camp; all the teams get to make their own Pokévision video! I was excited, and Shauna told me all about the famous Aria's latest Pokévision video and her performance at the Pokémon Showcase, where Pokémon performers show off their partnership in style!_

 _While scouting for a good shooting location, I tumble into a ravine! With him, in order to save me, he twisted his ankle,_

 _We both were alone down in the cliff. Ash has injured his foot by this time, I helped to nurse it with a wet cloth. It was all my fault._

 _All of a sudden, he started to talks about his own dream, to become a Pokémon Master,_

 _it was him who inspired me to find my own goal._

 _I just couldn't remark how amazing he was._

… _.._

 **February 5,**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I registered for the Pokémon Showcase, soon we found the locals busily hanging decorations and wrapping presents! Ramos explained that Coumarine City holds an annual festival where Trainers give their Pokémon presents under the giant Pledging Tree. Me and him go shopping for gifts,_

 _Me and him, alone, …_

 _Is it a date!_

 _it was really cute that he couldn't find anything! So, I told him, what kind of present would make him happy, will definitely make his pokemons happy._

 _It turned out that makes him happiest is food, and he's gathered a huge harvest of berries for all of his Pokémon! I decorated decorated some lovely accessories for Fennekin and Pancham to wear on stage. Clemont has created a music box with little figures of Bunnelby, Chespin, and Luxio, and Bonnie has drawn a picture of the whole gang._

 _There's one present left under the tree, and it's for me: my mother has sent me a stunning dress to wear in her upcoming performance!_

 _The festival was coming to an end with a display of fireworks behind the Pledging Tree,_

 _At that moment, he gave me something as present, …_

 _It was the ribbon he won at the monorail._

 _And I promise to treasure it forever._

… _ **.**_

Ash shut down the book suddenly, breathing heavily.

it was something new, something he never ever faced in his entire life.

and he doesn't even know, if he should read further or not.

… _ **..**_

 **May 7,**

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today I received an invitation to Pokémon Showcase Emcee Pierre's dance party! But the problem is, each attendee must have a date._

 _Would he be my date?_

 _That would be dream coming true._

 _But Clemont reminded that everyone needed a date. So Bunnelby should be Eevee's partner, and to make matter worse, Bonnie asked if that means that Clemont would be Serena's date._

 _Now guess what, I ended up becoming Clemont's date._

 _But worst was yet to happen._

 _Miette showed up out of nowhere, and as soon as that bitch heard he didn't have any date, she literally asked him to be her date._

 _All I wanted is to chew her at that moment._

 _The dance party was really amazing. at one point of party, Monsieur Pierre told everyone to form into circles, time was to change partners and dance,_

 _it was the moment when I saw him coming ..._

 _Will it happen?_

 _Will we pair at least for a moment?_

 _he reached out his hand to take my hand._

 _And then it happened._

 _Before we could grab one another's hands, much to my sheer horror, the music stopped and the dance was over,_

 _A possible worst nightmare anyone can face while awake …..._

… _.._

 **August 26,**

 _Dear diary,_

 _I hated losing._

 _But I hated the most is seeing him losing._

 _He was alone in the forest after losing at the Snowbelle Gym. I tracked him down, I really wanted to comfort him._

 _But All a sudden he starts to yelling at me. I don't know what got into me at that moment. I was furious and I started to throw snowballs at him,_

 _Did he hear what I scolded him in return?_

 _he always does his best,_

 _and he never gives up._

 _Then I ran off crying, it was the worst thing I can imagine with him. and possibly, I may have lost him forever. ….._

… _.._

 **December 15,**

 _Dear diary,_

 _After the team flare disaster, Lumiose City is nearly back to normal,_

 _But I have an idea for a celebration._

 _With Professor Sycamore's help, me and Shauna put on a special performance for everyone! Soon Our Master Class rival Jessilee joined in,_

 _the show was a huge success!_

 _Right now, I am at the airport terminal, the airport is going to be reopened soon, exciting Ash. Something really surprising happened after that,_

 _He asked me to roam around the city!_

 _Is it our second date?_

 _Both of us wandered through the streets of Lumiose City. Stopping outside a shop, he pointed out a dress, a really cute one,_

 _But I was feeling sad._

 _We both visited a sweet shop next,_

 _enjoyed the sweets,_

 _I tell you what, even though he is dense as rock, he has incredible capability to sense the sadness._

 _I was sad, because our journey was coming to an end ..._

 _and he sensed that._

 _In attempt to cheer me up, he literally challenged me for a battle! running off holding my hand._

 _Something I always dreamed of, …_

… _.._

 **January 1,**

 _Dear diary,_

 _This was it,_

 _I was getting down by escalator. leaving the kalos behind, towards a new journey. how did I feel was hard to explain? I was leaving her friends behind, I was leaving him._

 _He was my ultimate goal,_ _all the time._

 _Yet I am leaving him behind too, I hardly could confess him how I feel about him,_

 _Can I show that?_

 _It's now or never._

 _I turned around in moving escalator and without hesitating, I ran towards him who was standing at beginning of the escalator._

 _And then I did it,_

 _I kissed him..._

 _Embarrassed, happy, out of the world, I could feel all the emotions of the world at that moment._

 _he had a shocked expression in his face, and behind him his friends looked beyond astonished._

 _Soon they were waving towards me and Serena waved them back._

 _Maybe, maybe this was the best thing I got in kalos._

 _even better than being kalos queen._

" _Until the Day We Meet Again!" I whispered before I finally departed._

… _ **.**_

Serena opened her eyes, feeling her forehead. She didn't look terribly hot, feeling much better than before. as she opened her eyes, she saw all her friends standing beside.

"hey guys, what's up?" she said in a weak voice.

"how are you feeling now serena?" Gary said in calm voice.

"fine. what happened?"

"you got fever, don't worry I gave you medicine."

"alright, let me talk with her." Miette pushed aside Gary to face serena.

"now tell me how come you sick."

"I don't know? the last thing I know is performing in the performing in Ula'ulan beach"

Miette's facial expression changed immediately.

"you stupid girl! who in the world told you to perform there? that's how you got cold."

As Miette was scrolling serena. Ash stood there quiet, looking down at the floor. he wasn't even giving any kind of attention.

He didn't want to.

"by the way, thank you Aaron for looking after serena for a while, placing bandana on her forehead was really helpful" Miette said turning to Ash.

"No problem!" Ash said avoiding any kind of eye contact with the girl sitting beside him. He felt super uncomfortable. Unbelievably blushing from the inside.

…

 **Thanks For Reading... Please Favorite, Follow And Review. Also Feel Free To Ask Any Questions Through PM, I Will Answer Them All, Although Don't Expect To Big Of Spoilers. I Really Appreciate The Support. Thank You And See Ya Next Time...**


	20. Chapter 20: The Battle Of The Ages

**A BATTLE OF THE AGES**

 **Hi Guys, Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter. This Chapter Is By Far, Really The Biggest Chapter I Have Ever Written.**

 **And Guess What, This Chapter Contains Something Huge For You.**

 **So, Sit Tight And Enjoy ….**

… _ **.**_

It seemed to Pikachu that the training will never end, his faithful buddy, Ash was training nonstop with them, without even saying any other thing.

after a long time, Ash finally said,

"you guys need some rest?"

"pikapiii"

Pikachu and other pokemons nodded.

"okay, guys return, Pikachu, you can take some rest too."

With that, Ash turned around and slowly made his way to the front bench, sitting quietly.

Since the incident of serena's fever, Ash was looking more colder than ever, he didn't say any word, not even with Pikachu.

And that worried Pikachu.

Has his plan gone wrong?

"pika-pika"

His faithful buddy slowly nudged his leg, who was now sitting quietly on the bench, looking down.

It seemed like he won't say anything, he didn't want to, so Pikachu nudged his leg again.

Then again.

Then again.

Finally, Pikachu gave up and turned around, walking away. at that moment suddenly, he heard Ash saying.

"She likes me!"

… _ **.**_

* * *

Up to the VIP watching room of mount Lana Kila Stadium, the four elite four members and Drake sat silently. Waiting for the begin of quarter final match.

All of a sudden, a figure entered the room.

"welcome, welcome miss kalos champion, Diva Diantha, it's an honour" kahuna hala approached in warm tone.

"not at all, it's my privilege" Diantha replied.

"thank you so much for coming here, you are just in time, the quarter final match of Alolan Pokémon league is about to start, have a seat"

Champion Diantha took a seat beside elite four and Drake. Drake also gave a nod to champion.

"hello Drake"

"miss Diantha, it's an honour to meet with you."

"your help to form Alolan Pokémon league is appreciable."

"not at all, as you said before, it's been my privilege"

"so, who are the challengers today?"

In reply, kahuna hala said,

"well, in our league, we provided scope for wild card entry from orange islands region, interestingly both challengers of today are wild card entry."

"who are they?"

"two toughest competitors of the league, Aaron satosi and silver nakashito."

…..

Silver was sitting quietly in the waiting room, for the call of his quarter final match.

He was sitting quiet.

Really, really quiet.

The sound of music of upcoming quarter final match could be heard, but that didn't mean anything for him. once he was a trainer, his dream was to be the strongest Pokémon trainer of the world.

But fulfilling the dream isn't easy always.

It can hard and harsh.

It can be frustrating.

It can make you give up.

Same things happened with silver. he gave up his hope, but all of a sudden, he found Team skull, a new purpose.

to be a Ruler, instead of being a trainer.

for him, this is the ultimate reality. you have to be harsh, to win the harsh world.

" silver nakashito., your battle is about to begin, get ready" the assistant said appearing at his room.

Silver gave a small nod then started to make his way towards battle ground.

…

Serena found a seat in the gallery with Miette and Gary. fortunately, she was totally well now, recovering from fever. right now, her eyes were searching for familiar person.

Aaron.

He really took care of her during her sickness and she didn't even have any chance to thank him. she wants to thank him.

But surprisingly, since her sickness, Aaron is really acting weird, staid. like he is avoiding her.

Serena's thought interrupted as she heard Announcers loud voice.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE WELCOME, THE QUERTER FINAL OF THE FIRST ALOLAN POKÉMON LEAGUE" announcer harry Dallas exclaimed.

"TODAY WE ARE HERE WITH BRAND NEW SURPRISE, A NEW TYPE OF BATTLE, THAT NO ONE HAS EVER SEEN …." harry paused, only to see the whole stadium was now keenly staring at the billboard, which was showing his face.

Smiling, he continued,

"IN THIS ROUND , THE CHALLENGERS WILL FACE EACH OTHER IN 1-ON-1 BATTLE , BUT HERE THEY HAVE TO BATTLE WITH THEIR 2 POKEMON , NOT ONE . AND THE ULTIMATE WINNER WILL BE DETERMINED WHEN ONE SIDE'S BOTH POKÉMON ARE NO LONGER ABLE TO BATTLE."

the whole stadium made expression of surprise. that was something new. really, really new. as the announcer continued.

"AND NOW GIVE A WARM WELCOME FOR THE COMPONENT, A WILD CARD ENTRY, SILVER NAKASHITO, FROM THE MT. SILVER TOURNAMENT. FROM SHAMOUTI ISLAND IN THE ORANGE ARCHIPELAGOS.!"

Serena was surprised too. never ever in her life she saw this type of battle. a trainer has to fight, with two Pokémon?

That was really something new.

"NOW PRESENTING THE ANOTHER WILD CARD WINNER FROM THE MT. SILVER TOURNAMENT. FROM SHAMOUTI ISLAND IN THE ORANGE ARCHIPELAGOS. AARON SATOSI!" the announcer Harry Dallas exclaimed.

The whole stadium was now roaring loudly as Ash made his way to the battle ground, serena abruptly locked her eyes on him.

but unfortunately, he didn't even make any glace to her, like always.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" announcer exclaimed.

…

the referee raised his flags announcing ". The trainers have already selected their first Pokémon before entering the field and cannot change until one of the Pokémon is unable to battle. The winner will be determined when one side's Pokémon are no longer able to battle. Trainers present your Pokémon."

Both trainers nodded their heads in agreement.

Serena caught her ribbon once more as the whole stadium started to roar. all she wants that today Aron manages to win once more.

Surveying Aaron briefly, silver gave a crude smile. today he is in hurry, he has to win this match with a big margin and show boss that he is far worthier than that stupid girl who is currently his commander .so he decided to give his best pokemons.

"I don't have much time play, I have to win this as soon as possible, so you two, come out."

Silver threw his best two Pokémon.

A few moments ago, the stadium was roaring like crazy, but as soon as the pokemons appeared in the field, the whole turned dead silent.

It was Dakari and Latios, two infamous legendary Pokémon.

"holy shit!" Gary muttered slowly as serena rubbed her ribbon anxiously.

"today Aaron gonna face tough competition."

The whole stadium was stunned, so was announcer harry Dallas. finally, he managed to say.

"O my Arceus, the trainer silver has brought legendary pokemons, Darkrai and Latios. can our opponent Aaron satosi match it?"

Even Ash was looking those legendary pokemons in concern, finally he gave a small smile.

"you ready Pikachu?"

"pikka."

"alright buddy, I think I am gonna need your help today, greninja, come out."

Greninja appeared in the field.

The crowd didn't even paid attention to it. greninja, Pikachu against Darkrai and Latios, it seemed like silver will win this match in minutes.

"looks like we are gonna need some attention, greninja, you ready?"

Ash looked at his kalos Pokémon tenderly, which greninja returned too as they both nodded to each other.

"let's get togetheeeerrrrrr."

"grennnnnnnnnnn…..."

Ash and greninja both raised their hands.

And just like that, a torrent of water suddenly formed itself around Greninja, the vortex shutting upwards in such a show of power that made everyone in the stadium gasp,

It took a few more seconds but then the vortex suddenly disappeared in a small explosion, water raining out everywhere in the ring, revealing quite a sigh to be beheld.

A changed Greninja stood on the middle of swirling water, red and black highlights now covering some of his torso and head. Just then the swirl of water condensed itself on Greninja's back, taking the shape of a massive X.

To say that the crowd was left speechless would be an understatement. No one there knew what just had happened, even those that were considered experts when it came to Pokémon were left shocked by the sight.

Even the people watching the battle in their houses were left in awe at the transformation. The whole world was watching this battle,

Serena and Miette both looked in the field in disbelieve. even Gary looked amazed.

That can't happen.

Cant.

"what the heck is that? greninja changed !" the announcer exclaimed.

Even champion Diantha looked stunned too. she certainly didn't expect that here, not after a long time.

Finally, the crowd started roar madly, it took some minutes for silver to come out from awe.

And he said, "looks like you have some hidden power too, let's see how you can match with me."

"let the battle begin." referee signaled.

…..

Ash charged first.

Pikachu got on Greninja's shoulder, as he stretched his hand, Pikachu ran over it, only to lunch his powerful attack.

"Pikachu; IRON TAIL!" Ash called. Pikachu jumped up in the air, with his yellow tail now turning into literal Iron.

Silver merely smirked, "Luster Purge" Latios let out a cry upon hearing the command and sent a powerful purple beam at the airborne electric type.

"Oh no you don't; Pikachu use Iron Tail to block it!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu prepared to turn his body, so Iron Tail could intercept Luster Purge "Chuuuuu-PIKA!" Iron Tail and Luster Purge collided, letting smoke cover the sky. Pikachu fell out of the smoke covered sky and landed on all fours with a grunt.

On the other side, greninja met with Darkrai.

"Use Ice Beam!" silver ordered like if knowing he could already win without too much effort from his part. The Dark Legend cupped his hands together and fired the three-arc freezing beam to get the victory at high speed.

But Ash had some other ideas.

"Okay greninja, show him your speed with Quick Attack!" Ash quickly countered. greninja obeyed the order and sprinted forward becoming nothing but a dark blue blur, even Darkrai couldn't follow that.

Aerial ace!" Ash yelled. From what seemed like out of nowhere, Greninja leaped down from the air towards Darkrai, who turned in shock. Greninja had two blades of white energy crossed out in front of him. That attack hit Darkrai right on his chest sending him backwards towards his trainer. The legend shocks his head regaining his bearings after the unexpected and very painful blow.

Ash could see that Pikachu blocked most of Luster Purge but the yellow mouse still took some damage. The raven-haired trainer needed to take down Latios fast "Alright Pikachu; Now use Thunderbolt."

"Pika-CHUUUUU" Pikachu cried, as the powerful bolt of electricity headed straight for Latios.

"Use Light Screen!" Silver called. A bright yellow screen surrounded Latios as the Thunderbolt hit. Even though Thunderbolt hit Latios took almost no damage, as it continued levitating "Now use Giga Impact." Latios screamed out a battle cry and surrounded itself in a powerful yellow, orange and purple energy. Latios charged at Pikachu, almost as fast as Extreme speed.

"Don't move Pikachu, just stay right there" Ash commanded. Pikachu wanted to move out of the way, but the electric mouse knew he could trust his partner. Pikachu didn't know exactly what Ash was planning but he had to trust the trainer's instincts. Latios was now only twenty meters away from Pikachu, "wait for it, wait for it," ten meters, seven meters, five meters, "NOW SPIN!" Pikachu smiled, jumped high in the air and span right past Latios, just skimming the Giga Impact, "Pikachu use Iron Tail!" The electric mouse turned his tail once again into Iron and slammed it right on Latios, who was still using Giga Impact. Latios was brought to the ground. Hard. The Legendary was in a lot of pain and it was clear across its face.

"Impressive," Silver stated still with a smile of superiority framing his face. Not many trainers had even come close to his Pokémon let alone injure him like Ash had just done. But one lucky shot proved nothing "Darkrai, use Dark Void!" The Pitch-Black Pokémon again cupped his hands this time firing an orb of glowing black energy.

The young raven-haired trainer knew the attack quite well. He had received one and ended up sound asleep in nightmare land. Not a fun experience for him and certainly wasn't going to let his Pokémon suffer it as well.

Ash didn't call his order out loud, but instead willed Greninja to use double team. As Darkrai launched forward with incredible speed, Ash waited till the last possible moment and then had Greninja multiply. Darkrai blasted through one of the copies and then stood still, panting and glancing around for Greninja. The copies disappeared and then Ash again ordered a mental attack. Greninja again seemed to appear out of nowhere and launched at Darkrai from behind with a white blade of energy in his hand. Greninja tossed his blade in the air above Darkrai and then leaped up and grabbed it. Then, he swung it down and smashed it, shattering the blade, onto Darkrai's head. Darkrai slumped to the ground, but Ash could see his eyes still open and glaring at Greninja with determination.

"looks like that mysterious Greninja is giving tough competition with Darkrai." Harry exclaimed.

"use cut!" Ash again ordered, his Pokémon accelerating forward again and eluding the attack even faster. The two opponents, one human and the other Pokémon again gazed in utter surprise at the velocity. "And now water shuriken!"

greninja fired his water shuriken downwards hitting Darkrai at the top of his head right at the scalp and doing quite some damage by the water-type move. The Dark legend hovered backwards a few inches but wasn't out of commission just yet.

"Use Ice Punch!" silver ordered with his enemy up close. Darkrai neatly recovered his bearings and punched his opponent with his blue-glowing fist in a clothesline movement. The water type Pokémon and his trainer could only widen their eyes, when the attack hit the mark right on the solar plexus. greninja growled as he back flipped from the strike, landing gracefully on his feet in front of Ash. However, the fully-evolved starter stumbled to one knee, as the water type now had a hard time walking.

"looks like greninja got hard this time, can he continue?" announcer said.

Ash slowly turned to his faithful Pokémon of kalos.

"come on buddy, you know you are much better to handle this"

"grennnn" the greninja stood up one more as the crowd stated roar again.

Ash ordered in determination "VOLT TACKLE!"

"Pi-ka Pi-ka Pi-ka!" Pikachu immediately started running at Latios, the yellow mouse now surrounded in golden electricity.

"Giga Impact"

Latios once again screamed its battle cry and surrounded itself in a powerful yellow, orange and purple energy. The two Pokémon were getting closer and closer with each passing second. The two Pokémon collided with a powerful blast that threw the wind around the battlefield and stands.

Ash could barely keep his cap on as he was trying to block out the dust that was flying in his direction When the dust finally settled both Pokémon were both still able to battle, but they had taken a lot of damage. They both were covered in dust, scuff marks and were gritting their teeth in pain.

Ash looked at how damaged Latios was 'Volt Tackle did a lot but I can't stop now I need to stay on the offence' The young trainer thought to himself. Ash raised his hand and pointed at Latios, "Don't let up Pikachu; use Quick Attack!"

"alright greninja, Arerial ace!" Ash started things up with a power-up move.

"oh my." serena gulped a little, holding the ribbon tighter than ever.

Greninja suddenly started running towards Darkrai with incredible speed, a watery shuriken in one hand, and a blade of energy in the other hand. He threw out the water shuriken and it whipped forward. Silver ordered Darkrai to deflect it with Ice punch, but suddenly Greninja was following the water shuriken closely, running right behind it. He lashed out with his purple sword and the watery ninja star doubled in speed.

Darkrai caught in with his Ice punch, but the momentum of the attack still knocked him back. Then, Greninja leaped up in the air and swung down with his blade.

Now silver was looking concerned. the situation isn't looking good. the whole stadium was watching the show with drop dead silence.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried as the yellow mouse was surrounded by a white outline and charged at the legendary, with a silvery white streak following behind the electric mouse.

"Luster Purge!" Silver shouted. Latios in an instant fired another purple beam at Pikachu, who was still charging with Quick Attack. Luster Purge collided with Pikachu, sending the electric type rolling onto the ground. Pikachu struggled to get up, the yellow mouse had taken quite the beating.

On the other side of the field, real battle was happening.

"Use Air Slash!" The Legendary trainer ordered, Ash's eyes widening in shock. The Pitch-Black Pokémon again joined his hands and created a blue sphere of concentrated air. He flung it at high speed towards the greninja, hitting him right in the face. A mighty explosion followed with the water type Pokémon tumbling backwards like a rag doll. His body was covered in soot and painful-looking cracks.

"greninja!" Ash looked at his old friend from kalos with concern written all over his face. His gloved hands were balled in fists, seething on the inside. He knew his team could be harmed in battle but this was taking things a bit too far for his liking. His opponent simply had no kind of concern about hurting his opponent.

"greninja, buddy, please get up!" The trainer from Kanto pleaded towards his Pokémon hoping for one last effort in the battle. Ash knew that he could be asking way too much but his Pokémon had always come through no matter what.

And then again, another torrent of water formed around greninja once more, and when it was gone, greninja stood up once again.

"But I don't get it! This mysterious greninja doesn't seem to give up easily!" harry stated wanting someone to answer him.

Greninja was now getting to his feet. The water shuriken on his back was beaming around even more wildly. Serena could see his eyes were glowing red. She glanced at Aaron. His eyes might not have been glowing, but the way he looked, she could tell his connection with Greninja was at a whole new level.

The whole stadium was watching the show with drop dead silence.

Pikachu got up on his feet.

"pika -pika"

"Pikachu, counter with Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu's cheeks crackled as a massive surge of electricity was fired, Latios dodged that,

"again, Thunderbolt, with electro ball subsequently"

Again, a huge massive surge of electricity was fired, Latios dodged that too, only to meet a massive electro ball. with the result of knocking back on the ground.

Immediately Latios charged another psychic attack.

Pikachu dodged that too.

"Use Ice punch, again!" silver ordered to the Darkrai this time.

"Greninja, let's do this!" Ash pointed onward. "Cut!"

Greninja rushed at, about to use cut.

The two attacks clashed once more, meeting over and over. As Darkrai tried to overpower him, Greninja kicked the Legendary pokemon with an Aerial Ace in the stomach.

Darkrai was knocked back, only to retaliate with a dream eater attack. Ash and Greninja ducked, only to be met with another ice punch. In spite of the pain, Greninja materialized a Water Shuriken and threw it point-blank.

Darkrai tanked the hit and steadied himself, flying back towards Greninja; a Double Team later however, an army of Greninja clones surrounded Darkrai. Darkrai spun around and destroyed all the copies with Hypnosis, only to not find the real Greninja. He frowned until a shadow blocked his vision, looking up to see Greninja diving towards him, a Giant Water Shuriken ready to be thrown.

silver bared his teeth. ""Use Dark Pulse!" he ordered, not understanding how his opponent was still standing!"

Greninja flinched as he had to put his Water Shuriken in front of him to shield himself, as the attack going on until Greninja's weapon shattered, forcing him to jump backwards.

"That's not enough." Ash clenched his fists, frowning. "We need to become even stronger than we've ever been!"

Ash raised his arm to the sky. "Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

Greninja did the same, as the ninja star spinned above him.

Silver held a fist in front of him. "Use dark pulse again!"

The shockwaves made their way towards Greninja, as the Water Shuriken kept charging. Ash and Greninja glared on. They had come so far. They couldn't afford to lose now!

The Water Shuriken enlarged, taking a round shape and an orange color.

"Huh?" Everyone in the public looked on, confused.

Silver stared at it with his mouth a gape, only to shake his head and recompose himself. He wasn't going to lose now. "Darkrai, use dark void, with all of your strength!"

Darkrai, The Pitch-Black Pokémon again cupped his hands this time firing an orb of glowing black energy.

but Greninja was faster than him: he threw the orange Water Shuriken, and Darkrai could only look as it crashed on him.

The legendary Pokémon fell to his knees from the first one, was knocked down further by the second and then hit with a third one. He didn't move.

Referee was about to say, ""Darkrai is unable-"

He was interrupted by Darkrai as it stood up, shocking the stadium. somehow, it looked like Latios helped him to stand up, once again.

The whole stadium was watching this silently.

Serena never, ever, in her entire life faced this type of battle. here every second felt like killing.

Harry stated, "well, well, well. looks like neither trainer isn't giving up that easily as both of their pokemons are still standing."

Ash looked at his opponent silver and his legendary pokemons, Darkrai and Latios, still looked much more stronger than his's.

And here are his buddies, greninja and Pikachu, looked much worse than the opponent.

It's now or never.

Ash slowly gazed at Pikachu who was now panting. As Ash gave a small nod, Pikachu returned that too.

Then brought something out from his pocket and wore that on his wrist.

"all right buddy, lets wrap this up."

both Ash and Pikachu brought their hand in X position.

"now, for final attack, …

electric type …"

"pika, pika, pika …

pika, pika"

"Z- MOOOOOVE !"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

… _ **.**_

 **Guess What, I Really Want To Test You Guys Nerve. If You Want The Next Chapter As Soon As Possible, Don't Forget To Review And Favorite The Story.**

 **Feel Free To Ask Anything And Share Any Opinion.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Battle Of The Ages 2

**A BATTLE OF THE AGES - 2**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter. Note It, This Is Part 2 Of Previous Chapter, These Chapters Were The Hardest, Trust Me. Gone Through A Huge Hardship.**

 **Huuuhhhh.**

 **So, Sit And Enjoy, And Of Course, Don't Forget To Review Of Favorite The Story If You Like It.**

 **Any Opinion Is Appreciated.**

… _ **.**_

"now, for final attack, …

"pika, pika, pika,

pika, …

"electric type …"

"pika, pika, …..."

"Z- MOOOOOVE !"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

スパーキングギガボルト

 **GIGAVOLT HAVOC**

… _ **..**_

* * *

Pikachu pulled a large ball of electricity on his hand,

then launched it directly to the target with a punch.

towards Darkrai.

a huge large beam of electro ball, a huge electric blast traveled across the platform, before the legendary Pokémon even could react, it crashed onto him. and huge explosion blasted on the field. As The whole stadium was watching quietly.

...

when the smoke cleared, everybody saw that the legendary Pokémon was lying on field, finally unconscious.

Referee announced, ""Darkrai is unable to battle, now competent silver will continue fighting with only one Pokémon, Latios. "

The whole started to roar madly, like it was never before. of course, everyone in here fully believed that it is impossible to defeat any legendary Pokémon, until they faced this match.

But the battle wasn't over yet.

It took sometime for silver to believe that, his legendary Pokémon was actually defeated. as soon as he recovered from the shock, he delivered his desperate command.

"Latios, psychic attack, now !"

Without wasting a moment, the remaining legendary charged deadly psychic attack, and it was so quick for Pikachu to dodge that as it crashed onto him. and another huge explosion blasted on the field

"oww my, looks like it is the end for Pikachu." harry stated.

"don't worry buddy, you are all right" Ash muttered in impossibly quiet tone. as he was standing there with drop dead silence.

When smoke cleared, for everyone's surprise, Pikachu was still standing. It was Greninja who saved Pikachu at the very last moment, using the water shuriken as shield.

"all right buddies" Ash stated, rotating his cap.

"let's give our final blow, Greninja, water shuriken, Pikachu electro ball with all of your remaining power."

another Water Shuriken enlarged, taking a round shape and orange color.

Pikachu's cheeks crackled as a massive surge of electricity was firmed as electro ball at his tail.

And they both fired towards the legendary Pokémon, Latios.

At this point, both shuriken and electro ball combined as a giant electro shuriken ball, making its way towards Latios, before crashing upon it. causing the biggest explosion on the field.

And Silence, that was only thing which could be sensed there at that moment. as soon as smoke cleared, everyone found Latios lying on the field, unconscious.

The Referee finally announced, "Latios is unable to battle, which means Aaron satosi is the winner, and with this victory, the competent qualifies for semifinal."

"this is unbelievable" harry exclaimed. "The trainer Aaron satosi finally manages to semifinal defeating not only one but TWO legendary pokemons. This is indeed a historic moment."

It truly was, as the whole crowd turned crazily roaring. even Ash couldn't hold back his joy, both of his faithful buddies jumped onto him.

"we did it buddies, we did it."

"pikkkaa."

"grenn …."

"let's have a celebration for that."

"pikacchu..."

But not everyone was joyed, even at this moment. one was obviously silver, looking dump found and trying hard to believe the fact that his legendary pokemons actually have been defeated.

Another one was serena, standing up and leaving the gallery quietly, as soon as the match was over.

Without even saying a word.

…..

Elite four member and Kahuna Hala looked completely stunned watching the whole scenario,

"hollyyy shit, how come …... how did he do that?"

"did what?" Champion Diantha asked.

"that is Z-move!. an ancient mythical move to boost pokemons power by Z-crystal, it is only in vogue in Alolan region, how come that trainer got that?"

Drake suddenly said, "And don't forget that mysterious Greninja. it didn't even look like mega-evolution. What is that?"

"that is bond phenomenon." Diantha replied.

"what?".

"it is an ancient form of bonding that can only be done with Greninja, ultimately changing and boosting pokemons appearance and power, a few years ago a certain trainer in kalos Pokémon league showed that bond with his Greninja."

"who?"

"Ash Ketchum, from pallet town"

Now it was the turn for Drake to be surprised.

… _ **..**_

* * *

At team skulls regional head office, Silver was standing quietly, looking dejected and dismissed.

"I told you to take matters seriously, but you didn't." the staid voice of team skull chief could be heard from the monitor.

"I tried my best sir." silver said in low voice.

"was that enough? you lost with legendary pokemons, that's a shame, now you should realize why I appointed serena as Alolan brunch head." the chief said pointing at serena who was standing near.

Silver kept quiet, not even daring to say anything.

"the opponent was quite powerful sir." serena now stated.

"what do you mean?"

"I saw the match, the opponents Greninja took mysterious form which even overpowered Darkrai, his Pikachu used Z-move to defeat us"

"that is not good." The team skull chief muttered in low voice.

"now we know even our biggest weapons aren't enough, what do you know about him."

"not much sir, all we know, his name is Aaron satosi, from orange island's origin. participating in this league as wild card entry."

"fine, you concentrate on your upcoming matches, the boy is surely going to be biggest threat for us, and you …" the team skull head turned to silver.

"sir?"

"I am willing to give you one more chance."

"that's a bliss for me sir."

"inquire that boy, inquire everything about him, who is he? where did he come from? what is his origin? I want everything about him."

"Sure sir."

"fine, now both of you ... dismissed"

… _ **.**_

 **How Was That?**

 **Say That In Review, Many Twist Is On The Way, …**


	22. Chapter 22:AN AMOURSHIPPING REVELATION-3

**ANOTHER AMOURSHIPPING REVELATION**

 **Hello Amour Shippers, Guess What? Another Brand New Chapter For You, Another Amour Shipping Chapter.**

 **This Chapter Is A Vital Chapter For My Upcoming Chapters, So Without Wasting Time, Let's Sit Down And Enjoy.**

… _ **..**_

There is a myth in vogue in Alolan region, that is Alolan full moon always makes any person sad, if he chooses to stay in full moon light.

But those are just myths.

Braixen neither believed in these myths, having a optimistic personality, she always wanted to support her master above all lucks or myths. But right now she looked worried about her master, Serena.

It seemed forever, Serena was relying on the balcony of hotel room, sometime looking down, sometime looking up at the moon.

That worried braixen.

"Braixen, Braixen?" her faithful Pokémon nudged her.

"I am fine braixen, just having some alone time."

"Brai- braixen!"

"There is nothing to worry about."

"Braixen, brai!"

Serena sighed, if there was anyone in the world who knew her, understood her the most, it was braixen. Today she sensed her sadness again, just like always .so she gave up.

"Fine… you are right braixen. I was thinking about him."

"Brai ..?"

"He looks….too familiar, so similar like him. Even his Pokémons, Pikachu, reminds me of him. And today, when I saw his Greninja, it reminded me the memory of…"

Serena grasped her lips, not even daring to say the last words, she could not dare to say those, she just couldn't.

"Braixen!"

"I don't know braixen." Serena sighed. "The more I try to forget him, more his memories keep coming back; I just can't get over him."

"Braixen, brai!"

"It's okay braixen, maybe I will survive, maybe I will be able to move on, but his memories will always be in my bestest memories."

"Braixen, braixen!"

"What?"

"Braixen –brai, braixen!"

Braixen pointed down at the hotel terrace, for Serena's surprise, someone was standing there.

It was Greninja.

As soon as it realized braixen and Serena was looking at him, it gave a high jump, and within seconds, it was in the balcony of Serena's room, landing swiftly.

"Braixen, braixen, BRAI!" immediately braixen was in defensive mode, if the intruder intended to attack.

"Greninja, gren…" Greninja stretched out his hand , to assure that he wasn't here for any harm .

"Braixen?"

The frog-ninja Pokémon stared at Serena warmly, who was now looking at him in keen expression. He always liked her, no matter what, as friend of his master or the master of his crush, he always admired her.

"Gre-ninja…"

"What does he mean braixen!" Serena asked her braixen

"Braixen, braixen-brai…"

"What!"

"Braixen, braixen!"

It really surprised her, that frog ninja Pokémon was here just to take her somewhere.

"Where?"

"Brai-braixen…"

"Grennn-greninja"

"Brai? Braixen-brai!"

Now it was getting more complicated, that Greninja was here to show her something. What?

"Ask him braixen what does he want to show me?" Serena muttered in show tone.

"Brai, brai-braixen,"

"Grennn"

"Braixen, braixen."

"Gren-greninja."

"Braixen!"

By now, Serena was feeling cold, really, really cold. That frog-ninja Pokémon was here to take her somewhere, to show her something.

About Aaron Satosi.

It was indeed Aaron's Greninja.

For a briefest moment, she was quiet. Then she asked her faithful Pokémon.

"What do you thing braixen? Should we go?"

"Braixen…"

…

* * *

Although Serena promised Miette that she won't go to the Ula'ula Beach after that fever, it didn't take her more than one week to break that promise. That mysterious Greninja was up to something, abut Aaron.

And she wanted to know.

The Ula'ula Beach looked same as before, dazzlingly quiet and beautiful, especially at night time.

As soon as they came near to beach, abruptly Greninja made a wink to them.

"Gren, Greninja."

"Brai?"

"What is he saying, braixen?"

"Braixen, brai…"

That mysterious Greninja wants them to hide behind beach stones.

Really!

Hesitating for a moment, Serena finally made herself comfortable behind a big beach stone; from here she could finally see his face.

It was Aaron, sitting close to that stone.

Suddenly both Serena and braixen discovered, Greninja was gone.

…..

The last time when ash was in Ula'ula Beach, he was with Serena and he had a chance to watch Serena's performance in sea water. Something which makes him blush even now.

And then the hell broke out as Serena got fever.

While taking care of her, he found her diary and read that illegally.

Pikachu noticed Ash was flushing like a red tomato, so he decided to nudge.

"Pikapi!"

"That wasn't a good idea, Pikachu."

"Pi?"

"Reading Serena's diary was the biggest crime I have ever done in my life."

"Piiika!"

"Don't make excuses for that Pikachu; you are the one who provoked me to do that"

"Pikapiii…"

Right now Ash was sitting in Ula'ula Beach with Pikachu, for awhile.

The Reason was two.

First, Greninja wanted to have some swim in sea water, which was really weird.

Secondly, lord Arceus wanted to meet with them.

Greninja insisting for sea swim was really weird, Greninja usually hated sea water unlike today. But of course, Ash would let his buddy to have that.

"I wonder what got into Greninja to have some sea bath" ash said. .

"pika-pika" his faithful buddy Pikachu muttered in low voice, gulping a little bit , all he wants that his plan B works , without creating any suspicion to Ash .

Finally, Greninja appeared from sea. As he made his way towards them, Ash said,

"Did you have fun buddy?"

"Grenn…"

"Do you want to return to poke ball or have some time with us?"

"Gren-ninja."

"Alright buddy, sit beside us."

Without raising many words, Greninja sat beside them. Right now it was him, Ash and Pikachu, on a beach and under the moonlight, a time which Greninja always wanted to share with his closest friends.

But this wasn't the right time, as they had to wait for the arrival of Lord Arceus, and they had a mission.

All of a sudden, a shiny and flashing wormhole appeared before them, and from that, the all God of Pokémon appeared.

It was Arceus.

…

Serena almost screamed watching that, she prevented herself by putting her hands on mouth.

The scenario was much more complicated than she thought previously. That Aaron guy was surely keeping some secrets which she had to know.

Before it turns into another disaster like kalos.

 _ **...**_

* * *

"Hello Aaron satosi, how are you doing?" The God of Pokémon stated.

"Fine, but you know that is not my original name" Ash said after giving a small bow of honor to Arceus.

"Aren't you the one who adopted this name nowadays?"

"Yes."

"So how things are going?"

"Fine, I have won the quarter final of Alolan league."

"That's good. Wasn't Z-move useful for you in your last match?"

"Yes"

"Yet you were so reluctant to use that on the first place, I told you, everything of your training is going to be useful in your mission, that's why I gave the Z crystal."

"You were right Arceus."

At this point, Arceus voice turned somewhat uneasy.

"So… how are you feeling nowadays, boy"

"What do you mean?" ash asked in surprise.

"You don't look good emotionally nowadays, my boy."

"I am fine lord, thanks for asking" ash quickly said looking down; he certainly doesn't want to bring that topic here.

"Alright then… can I have a request to you?"

"Anything lord."

"Would you open up your visor, for some moments?"

Ash's eye's blinked, did Arceus just told him to open up his visor?

But why?

"You want me to open up my mask?"

"You heard that right boy."

"WHY?"

"Cause I want to see your face. The face of a brave and compassionate trainer who wanted to win the Pokémon leagues, who traveled the world just to be Pokémon master, I want to see your real self boy, for once"

"But."

"You know that visor isn't your real identity boy, but of course, I won't force you if you don't want to."

Ash was still hesitating, before finally giving in.

"Alright then."

It was the moment, when every second felt like pounding on her chest, but Serena could not dare to look away.

She had to see that.

She had to see his face, for once.

Slowly, his hands opened up the mask, and under that mask a familiar face came out.

Serena immediately shut her eyes, trying hard to control her breathing and tears.

It was him.

… _ **..**_

* * *

"Your friends still misses you Ash. Especially her"

"I know, but it was my decision to leave them all" Ash said gazing down.

"They cannot be with me, not in this journey" his voice was whispering.

Arceus finally stated,

"Ummmm Ash, I think we have a company."

"Who?" Ash turned back, only to miss a heart bit.

"I think I should leave now Ash, I will meet again"

With this, the lord of Pokémon quickly excused.

The last person Ash wanted to see was standing in front of him. One way or another, Ash knew one day his identity will be revealed, but never ever he thought that would be like this,

In a beach…

In a moonlit Alolan night.

It almost felt like time has stopped; even the sounds of flowing winds could be heard.

She was standing in front of him, with an empty face, yet tears were slowly crumbling from her eyes.

"Ummmm, hi…" Ash finally managed to say.

"Hi?" her voice was shaking.

Ash literally gulped, right now he felt like a thief, who just got caught.

"Look Serena … I…" Ash tried to come forward.

"Don't…" She replied in a voice that Ash never heard.

Silence, the only thing which could be sensed at that moment as Ash failed to make any words to say.

Finally Serena spoke out,

"You left your friends as if they mean nothing,

You left me as if I mean nothing to you"

"Serena, it isn't like that."

"Don't you dare!" she finally screamed out, for the first time in her life, there was a rage in her voice.

Rage, pain and sorrow.

"I HATE YOU!" her tears were now not facing no bound.

"I wish I never have met you…

I wish I never loved you.

I should never, ever have traveled with you…

I hate you Ash Ketchum…

I HATE YOU…"

With this, she turned around and ran away crying, leaving a dumb faced Ash who was now hopelessly watching.

…

 **This Is It Guys, Serena Finally Finds Out Who Aaron Is, How Do You Feel About This?**

 **Tell Me In Review…**


	23. Chapter 23:AN AMOURSHIPPING REVELATION-4

**ANOTHER AMOURSHIPPING REVELATION - 2**

 **What's Up Guys, It's Amour Shipper, Back Again. I Really Sorry For Updating So Late, I Was Going Through Exam, Now, I Am Free.**

 **My Last Episode Got A Mixed Review From You Guys, Many Of Think Serena Should Not Have Acted In That Way, But Guys This Is The Real Characteristics Of Serena Trust Me.**

 **Serena Can Be Sweet , Cute , Adorable Most Of The Time , But When It Comes To Emotional Hurt , She May Lose Temper Easily , Watch Out Episode 28 Of XYZ , You Will See Almost Same Outcome , So I Don't Want To Push Up The Talk Here .**

 **Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, This Chapter Is Deep, Emotional. Guys You Have To Read It With Emotion, Passion.**

 **Trust Me…**

 **Without Wasting Much Words, Let's Get Started.**

…

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE WELCOME, THE SEMI FINAL OF THE FIRST ALOLAN POKÉMON LEAGUE" announcer harry Dallas exclaimed.

"TODAY WE ARE HERE WITH ANOTHER BRAND NEW SURPRISE, ,…!"

Harry paused, only to see the whole stadium was now keenly staring at the billboard, which was showing his face.

Smiling, he continued,

"IN THIS ROUND , THE CHALLENGERS WILL FACE EACH OTHER IN 2-ON-2 BATTLE , WITH 3 POKEMON , BUT HERE IS ANOTHER SURPRISE ,…THE COMPETITORS WILL FIRST FACE WITH 1-ON-1 POKEMON THEN THEY WILL FACE WILL FACE EACH OTHER WITH 2-ON-2 POKEMON . BUT THE ULTIMATE WINNER WILL BE DETERMINED WHEN ONE SIDE'S NO OTHER POKÉMON IS LEFT FOR THE BATTLE."

"Huh?" Everyone in the public looked on, confused.

Harry continued,

"" NOW PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME FOR THE COMPONENT, A WILD CARD ENTRY, A MIGHTY COMPETETOR, WHO DEFEATED LEGENDARY POKEMONS IN QUERTER FINALE,. FROM SHAMOUTI ISLAND IN THE ORANGE ARCHIPELAGOS… AARONN SATOSIIIII!"

The stadium started to roar madly, as soon as they heard Ash's name. Today, without any doubt, Ash was the hot favorite for the game, and the reason was pretty simple, not everyone makes it to the semi finals by defeating legendaries.

Ash's platform began to rise, as the referee signaled for the battle, and there he was, looking tired and devastated.

He looked different, completely different from his earlier appearances, it almost felt like all of his energies were gone, and he was tired, tired of losing everyone, especially her.

Since the incident of the beach, Ash could not even talk with her, for a single second, more likely, she didn't even return to hotel.

"Why should she?" he whispered to himself.

It was him who left her.

It was him, who abandoned her alone,

To suffer, for two fucking years.

Why should she forgive him?

More likely, he may have lost her,

Forever…

"pika-pika" his faithful Pokémon on his shoulder nudged him.

"I am fine Pikachu…" ash lied.

"Chuuuuuuuuu"

Pikachu sighed slowly. Never ever in his entire life he felt so ashamed like he was feeling today. It was his entire fault; his plan didn't turn out to be good.

The platform stopped as ash saw his opponent. His opponent was looking afraid; of course he was facing the mighty Aaron Satosi who defeated legendaries in earlier round. But little did he knew, the ash he was going to face was already lifeless, and hopeless.

He was already defeated, even before the match started.

"Pika pika"

"I am fine Pikachu."

…

The referee called to reveal first Pokémon of both competitors,

"Let the battle begin." referee signaled.

… _ **..**_

* * *

Ash choose his first choice, it was lucario.

His opponent also chose his first choice, a Mienshao.

"A-and, Fight…" harry exclaimed with cheering stadium.

Lucario and Mienshao stared into the eyes of another,

. Lucario first took a huge leap to his opponent, attempting to make contact with a jump kick, but Mienshao jumped away from the jackal. When the martial artist landed, Lucario was already inches away.

Lucario was fast,

But Ash wasn't faster today…

Lucario began using a combination of jabs and light kicks at his opponent continuously. Mienshao, with his elegant movements, dodged every one of his attacks, with the exception of the last. Mienshao was able to tilt his head slightly to dodge the jackal's attack, but did not see that the fist had a linen of aura around it, increasing the range of the attack slightly, just enough to cause a scratch on the small head of Mienshao.

"Mienshao, block it!" his opponent commanded.

Mienshao, without any hesitation, grabbed blue Pokémon's arm and pulled him closer. With the other hand, thrust his palm into the ribs of Lucario, even sending a small shock wave across its body. The power of Mienshao attack sent Lucario to his knees.

Lucario spun around and swept his left leg, causing Mienshao to fall to the ground. He jumped back, creating distance between the two. The jackal then placed the back of his right hand on his left palm and then pointed his right palm at the Pokémon that was standing to his feet. A blue energy, that everyone knew was called aura, began circling around Lucario's body and forming a sphere on his palms. When he felt like he put enough energy to it, he shot out multiple spheres of aura energy at Mienshao.

"Aura sphere!" Ash commanded

Mienshao ran from the attacks in a zig-zag like pattern, dodging his opponent's attacks on a whim. He was getting closer to Lucario each second. Ash would have easily noticed that if it was some other time, but this time, he just couldn't.

When Mienshao was close enough, Mienshao, from deep within his soul, called out his own aura and in a similar fashion, charged it into a sphere, and attempted to thrust it into Lucario, in which Lucario countered with the same tactic, allowing the two spheres to meet. The two spheres exploded at the point of contact, sending their wielders to the opposite side of the fighting square.

The two fighters stood up immediately, not allowing the other to get a chance to deal more damage. They jumped up high and kicked the other, doing nothing more than inflicting even more pain. They fell on their backs and slowly stood up. Not wanting to lose the final round. They both can taste victory on the tip of their tongues. Lucario and Mienshao began charging high amounts of aura energy onto their palms.

Everyone knew that the match would be over soon. The match could go either way now. The two unleashed waves of aura spheres at the other, causing multiple small explosions to occur in between them, but still they continued the attacks.

Suddenly, Mienshao fell to his knees, exhausted from using up his entire aura.

"Mienshao! Don't give up!" the opponent pleaded.

Lucario, seeing this as the opportunity to finish his opponent, continued his attack, hitting Mienshao directly with dozens of aura spheres, creating smoke to cover the fighting square.

Lucario, with almost impossible speed; ran up to his opponent and did more combinations of punches and kicks, but suddenly, aura infused. Mienshao was able to dodge each and every attack Lucario had thrown at him.

But in the end, Mienshao was able to grab his leg, and slam him to the ground with extensive force. A hole was created by the power of the attack. Mienshao now stood above his defeated opponent.

"Mienshao is the victor!"

…..

The whole stadium was stunned, Aaron lost! That is impossible!

The elite four, drake and champion Diantha sat in shock.

"I can't believe it! Aaron lost! Is that even possible? Mienshao finally manages to defeat the powerful lucario of Aaron Satosi!"

Slowly Ash recalled his Pokémon. For the first time in his life, he didn't even thank his Pokémon. This made Pikachu scared even more.

Was he going to lose finally?

The whole stadium made a surprised expression. It that the same Aaron who defeated the legendaries in previous battle?

The referee raised his flags announcing. "The trainers now select your two Pokémons for the second round of battle. The winner will be determined when one side's Pokémon are no longer able to battle. Trainers, present your Pokémons." referee signaled.

The opponent did, but Ash didn't.

"Trainer Aaron satosi, present your Pokémons" referee signaled again.

But Ash still stood there, looking down.

"Aaron…if you don't present your Pokémons within minutes then you will be disqualified!"

It almost felt like he had no desire left for the battle, he already has accepted the defeat!

A hectic Pikachu was still nudging him madly.

"Pikapiiii…

Pikacchuuuuuuuu!"

"What's wrong with him?" harry exclaimed in surprised voice.

Yet, Ash was still standing there, without even complying a single word.

… _ **..**_

* * *

"Why aren't you fighting, Ash?" suddenly a voice spoke out.

This time Ash looked up. It was her, not the real one, but the imaginary one.

She was standing in front of him.

"What's wrong with you Ash?"

"I don't know, maybe I am just tired."

"Tired?"

"I am just tired of losing everyone, especially you."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, I just lost you, forever.

"So?"

"So …...!" Ash was surprised, with that reply.

"Should that mean anything to you?" she was still expressionless, as usual.

"What?"

"Didn't you leave me on the first place, to save the world?"

"Yes…" He whispered.

"Then fight, do your job."

"I just can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You have to save the world Ash."

"But you are my world…"

Ash finally spoke out, looking at her, at the imaginary Serena.

It was a briefest moment, they both looked at each other, and the time seemed like stopped.

"Why did you say this Ash?"She said.

"I don't know."

"Why did you say this now?"

"I just, don't know."He looked down again.

It was another silence, for the briefest moments.

"You know what Ash?" she gave a sad sweet smite.

"From the very first day when I first came into your dream, your imagination, I just wanted to hear one thing from you…

For two years, I just wanted to hear that from you…

You know what Ash? Today you just revealed that, from the depth of your heart"

"So?"

"So from now on, you won't see me anyone."

Ash just blinked, did she just said he won't see her anymore?

"So you are…"

"Yes Ash." her eyes were in anguish.

"So you leave me too, like her."

In reply, she just gave another sad smile.

"I was never yours Ash; I was just your imagination."

With this, her image faded away…

Forever.

And Ash slowly closed his eyes, tears slowly rolling down.

It was the moment, when he heard her voice.

"AAASHHH!"

…

 **How Was That? Tell That In Review, And Don't Forget To Favorite The Story, Any Opinion About The Story Is Appreciated.**


	24. Chapter 24:AN AMOURSHIPPING REVELATION-5

**ANOTHER AMOURSHIPPING REVELATION 3**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amourshipping Chapter.**

 **And Sit Tight Guys; This Is One The Major Important Chapter Of The Story,**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

… _ **..**_

Today, unlike other free days, the city seemed quite empty. Of course, today was the day of Alolan Pokémon league semi-final; most people are either in stadium or in home to watch the match.

In almost empty streets of Ula'ula Island, a girl with honey blond hair was sitting in a roadside bench.

She seemed heartbroken and sad.

In last 24 hour, she didn't even return to hotel, she just couldn't dare to face him, she just couldn't.

"Braixen, braixen,..!" her faithful Pokémon nudged her leg.

"I am fine, brixen." she said, only to wipe out the rolling tears.

For the last two days, braixen had been only companion, she even refused to return in her poke ball, cause she knew, her master was looking more heartbroken than ever.

"Braixen, brai…"

"I am not hungry, braixen."

…..

It almost started like a dream, she was lost in a forest, she was scared, when he appeared in her life, like a true savior .and then, they met again, only to realize she was more infatuated on him.

Slowly, her heart came closer to him, and when she realized she was hopelessly and carelessly in love with him, she just couldn't dare to tell him, she just couldn't.

He was impetuous, brave, compassionate, a amazing Pokémon trainer, and cute, way out of her reach.

He was the man of her dream, well not exactly, the boy of her dream.

Serena would always cherish the moment when she kissed him. it wasn't just a kiss , it was a promise , that she would return for him , she would make herself worthy for him .

Isn't a queen worthy for a Pokémon master?

But all of a sudden, he truly left her.

 _"I know, but it was my decision to leave them all"_

 _"They cannot be with me, not in this journey"_

It hurt, it really hurt, those words hurt her really bad. It almost felt like she meant nothing to him, ever.

Their kalos journey was nothing but an adventure to him, and she? She was just another rotten memory.

She was just another friend to him, always.

…..

At of a sudden, Serena stood up .

"No," The honey blonde whispered. "Goodbye, Ash."

Before she knew it, her heel pushed off from the ground, and she took a step forward. And then another. And another, until she was running. She hadn't the slightest idea as to where to go, she just didn't care anymore. Her tears blurred her vision,. She could hear the announcement for Ash's fight. It didn't matter to her thoughts.

He was too late.

So was she.

Their relationship was ruined.

She continued as if running was the only thing that was saving her from experiencing her, a heartbreak. She rushed through the empty streets of the city.

Serena yelped, almost choking on her tears. She glossed over a couple sitting on a bench, sharing a Vanillite cone.

At that moment, it felt like her heart was sinking, and the world around her got hazier. She continued to run, but finally came to a stop when she tripped over a rock.

Serena fell to the ground, and coughed violently before pulling herself up on her knees, with the palms of her hands on the cement. Her heart was beating rapidly from running for so long, and her legs started to ache.

She was crying, relentlessly.

"Are you okay?" Serena looked up, only to see the gardener. He was old, with a husky voice, and a bushy gray beard.

"I-I'm fine," Serena managed to say once she got a hold of her breathing. She pulled the fabric of her cardigan to her face, and began wiping away her tears. This was one of the only times she didn't care about getting her clothes a little bit dirty.

"You don't seem okay," The man said as he helped Serena to her feet. "What's got you down?"

"I-I don't really want to talk about it..." She looked away.

The old man chuckled before stroking his long, disheveled beard. "I am a stranger. That would make sense!"

Serena feigned a smile, trying to amuse the old man.

"Let me tell you something," He gestured for Serena to walk towards the plot of land that she was looking.

"I'm planting something here that hasn't been here before!" He sounded rather proud of himself.

"Oh?" Serena looked at the hole in the center of the plot. "What are you planting?"

"It's called a cherry blossom tree! Dang thing is one of the hardest trees to grow! No matter what I do, it just won't turn out the way I want it too!"

"Then why don't you grow a different tree?" Serena asked,

"Because that's too darn easy! The best things in life come from the goals you worked so hard to achieve!" The man rummaged through one of the pockets of his overalls before showing it to the honey blonde.

In the picture Serena could see, what seemed to a younger version of the man standing next to a cherry blossom tree. Serena gaped, staring at the beautifully sprouted branches that stemmed from the trunk of the tree. The cherry blossoms attached to the branches were absolutely beautiful. The way the sun hit the pale pink petals in the image left Serena absolutely breathless.

"My great grandfather grew that in my yard when I was a youngin'. He was a gardener too, and that was his proudest creation. It's been kept well in my family ever since then!" He chuckled again with proudness.

"I feel like you're trying to tell me something, but I'm not really sure what you're trying to tell me..." Serena blinked in confusion.

"My dear, I don't know what you're going through, but..." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Life is hard, and things don't always work out the way you want it too, but I will tell you a very important lesson. If you want it with all your heart, you don't give up til' it's over."

Serena's eyes widened the last six words that slipped his mouth sent a wave of nostalgia over her. She could suddenly hear Ash's voice echoing those six words into her mind. For a girl that held onto those words so dearly.

she surely seemed to have forgotten about it.

"I-I have to go..." Serena handed the photo back to the old man.

"Atta girl!" The old man encouraged her.

Once again, Serena found herself running through the streets of Ula'ula city. She was running as fast she could. . She was probably too late, but if things were meant to be, then she would change it.

At least she has to say it.

She has to confess her true feelings, to him. Which still have been left to do.

… _ **..**_

* * *

As soon as Serena returned to gallery, Miette immediately spoke out.

"Serena, you would not believe what just happened, Aaron just got lost in first match"

"What?" Serena was literally stunned.

"There is more, as the referee called for second match, Aaron would not present his Pokémons, and he is just standing there weirdly, if he keeps doing that, he would be disqualified."

A wave of fear literally passed through her body, as she stared at him.

This can't happen.

He looked defeated, almost as, he just given up everything, every hope.

And maybe, maybe she knew the reason.

Without giving a second thought, she made her way towards the pavilion. As she was just going to enter the battle field, the guard made her stop.

"Excuse me miss, you can't enter the battle field"

"I am sorry sir, but it is urgent, I have to go" Serena pleaded.

"No audience is allowed in the battle field" his face was still staid as possible.

"Sir please, let me go, I…"

"Serena, is that you?"Suddenly a voice spoke out.

And, like a bless from Arceus, it was champion diva Diantha.

"What are you doing here Serena?"She asked.

"Diantha please let me go in the battle field."

"Why?"

"Otherwise, trainer Aaron will be disqualified, without even fighting, I know the reason, why he is acting like this."

For a briefest moment, she just stared at her, finally she nodded.

"Alright, guard, let this particular audience to go in the battle field."

"But champion, I can't do that."

"I take all the responsibility, you just let her go."

…...

"So you leave me too, like her." His voice whispered.

In reply, the imaginary Serena just gave another sad smile.

"I was never yours Ash;

I was just your imagination."

Finally, her image faded away…

Forever.

And Ash slowly closed his eyes, tears slowly rolling down.

It was the moment, when he heard her voice.

"AAASHHH!"

She was running towards him.

Ash stared at her in disbelieve, is that, even her? Or just another imagination?

Before he could finish his thoughts and the whole stadium could react for a audience tress pass, Serena made her way towards Ash, and then she did something which was just unthinkable.

She kissed Ash, in front of the stadium, in front of the world.

She kissed the man of her dream.

The time seemed to stop, for a moment it only felt; it was just her and him, and the kiss.

His lips seemed soft, at the same time salty, was he crying? a stunned and fainted Pikachu literally just fell off from his shoulder.

She just didn't care anymore, she really didn't. She finally had to confess her true feelings, to him.

And finally, when their lips parted, she didn't bother to confess those words.

"I LOVE YOU …"

For a briefest moment, he just stared at her, and then, without any hesitation, he finally said…

"AS DO I,

ALWAYS HAVE,

ALWAYS WILL …"

Then he kissed her again. Something unthinkable.

… _ **.**_

* * *

"What the fu*k is happening?" Gary whispered in low voice, watching the scenario.

Miette literally had covered her mouth with hands, unable to say any words.

"What just happened? Holy Arceus!" harry exclaimed stunned voice. As soon as the people of stadium recovered from the shock, they stated to scream madly.

This was really something unexpected.

From the presidential VIP box, kahuna Hala just gave an empty look.

"Have you expected this? Champion Diantha."

"I certainly have, and now I know, the game will soon take turn" Diantha replied in low voice, only to surprise everyone even more.

…...

The referee finally stated, as soon as the stadium finally turned sober.

"miss , immediately leave the battle field , this is out of jurisdiction , and trainer Aaron satosi, if you do not present your Pokémons for round two match right now , you will be immediately disqualified."

Now, Ash stared at Serena, with a look which was totally different, Different from everything, something Serena never saw before. She gave a warm smile to him.

"Go, and win, Ash Ketchum."

Ash nodded to her, as she made her way out of the battle field, the referee signaled for the second match and Ash finally looked at his opponent who was still stunned from earlier incidents.

He had released Dragonite and electivire, for the second round of team battle. The opponent was without any doubt, tough. But Ash was more clear headed than ever.

"Are you thinking the same as I am thinking Pikachu?" Ash whispered.

"Pika-pika..." Pikachu stated as he returned to his shoulder again.

"Alright then, Charizard, Infernape … I CHOSE YOUUU…"

"Roaaaarrrrrrrrrrr"

"In-ferrrrrrr-naaaape …"

…

 **So This Is It Guys, Amourshipping Is Finally A Canon, In My Story, How Do You Feel About It?**

 **Tell That In Review And Of Course, Don't Forget To Favorite The Story.**


	25. Chapter 25:ANOTHER INSANE SEMI FINALE

**ANOTHER INSANE SEMI-FINALE**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amourshipping Chapter.**

 **And Sit Tight Guys; This Chapter Is Something You Have Always Wanted ,**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

… _ **..**_

"What was that?"

Miette asked Serena just as she returned to the gallery. In reply, Serena just gave a warm smile.

"Ow boy, don't tell me you are fooling around with Aaron." Miette literally was looking shocked. And all Serena could do was giggling.

"Finally… Finally my boy Serena has moved on, getting over her childhood crush." Miette stated that almost as a guardian. It only made Serena to laugh more, if she only knew, who Aaron was. Suddenly Miette said.

"By the way, where were you last night, you didn't even return to hotel."

"Well… ummmm" Serena was vacillating.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You were with Aaron, weren't you?" this time Miette teased Serena.

That wasn't true, but Serena certainly would not tell anyone about last 48 hours, she has many things to ask, to Ash. She has many things to know. Right now she has to stand with him. She has to give all her support to her …

Her boyfriend.

 _ **...**_

* * *

Right now, in front of Ash, there was Dragonite and Electivire, opponents most powerful and maybe ultimate Pokémons.

The first round surely gave a huge boost to opponent, now he was looking confident that he may win the semi. But little did he know, the real battle will just begin now, now he will face the real Ash.

On the other side of the field, there was Charizard and Infernape; Ash's two most trust worthy and insanely powerful Pokémons.

The referee whistled the beginning of the match.

"Let the battle begin" announcer harry Dallas exclaimed as the whole stadium cried out once again.

"Elec!" , the Electric-Type made the first attack, whirling his arms in a circular motion before speeding off for Infernape. Arms charged with electricity, Electivire swung his left fist straight at Infernape's chest only for the Flame Pokémon to dodge it easily by jumping backwards.

"Infernape, counter each blow with your Mach Punch! Show him what real speed is like!" Ash shouted out

"Infernape, ape ape!" the Fire and Fighting-Type shouted out, pushing off of his strong legs, right arm reared back in preparation to strike his foe. Kicking dirt up as he bounced forward, Infernape readied his attack, smashing his powerful fist right into Electivire's own attack.

On the other side of the field, The Dragonite didn't hesitate for a single moment. A testament to the Pokémon's courage at the very least. It opened its mouth and shot forth a roaring torrent of flames so hot that the very air itself rippled from the heat.

Ash smirked. Challenging a Fire-type Pokémon with a Fire-type attack was fine, if your Pokémon already far outstripped that Pokémon in power.

Dragonite did not.

"Show him a real Flamethrower!" Ash barked in reply.

The torrent of flames was halfway towards Charizard when the draconian Fire-type Pokémon unleashed its very own Flamethrower attack.

The plume of fire was so big that it actually dwarfed Dragonite's own Flamethrower attack by a magnitude of at least three, and as it short forth to meet the smaller Flamethrower attack head on, the very slag of the rocky terrain of the battlefield began to sizzle and melt underneath the sheer heat presence of the flames.

The two torrents of flames met out, clashed, and a second later the smaller of the two was absorbed into the sheer power of the larger one and sent roaring backwards towards Dragonite.

"Get out of there! Into the air!" opponent cried out desperately. Dragon-type Pokémon had an innate resistance to Fire-type attacks, but that resistance wasn't going to do much against such a powerful attack.

Dragonite by mere inches managed to lunge up into the air, avoiding the flames entirely. And the opponent cried out in fright, leaping to the side to avoid the flames that still roared forth past his previous position.

He landed harshly on the ground, but he didn't stay there long. It was a testament to the man's sheer strength of will and experience as a Trainer that allowed him to roll up into a standing position again his eyes locked on Charizard.

On the other side of the field Electivire and infernape's powerful fight literally was causing Shockwaves, shot out from the collision, the magnitude of them reaching both Ash and the opponent as both sides braced themselves from the impact.

Grabbing his hat, Ash looked on in awe, Infernape and Electivire matching each other blow for blow, neither able to land a clean hit as one would block the other every single time.

Watching on, Ash noticed an opening and decided to risk it. Punching forward with his right hand, Ash shouted out.

He had already seen Electivire up close, now to see his reflexes. "Infernape, Flamethrower, let's go!"

"Protect!" opponent trainer countered, the green shield appearing moments before Infernape's flames could strike his partner.

"I wouldn't get ahead of you just yet! Use Dig!" Ash smirked, throwing his right arm up over his head, Infernape going right underneath the field and obscuring himself from view.

"Charizard, use flame flower too!" Ash ordered.

The flames of Charizard seemed not stop there ever; they continued onwards to the stands and would have quite possibly killed a number of fans watching from the stands if the psychic barriers held up by multiple Psychic-Pokémons did not flare into life in the form of a massive purple energy wall that shielded them from the powerful Fire-type attack.

Even still, the flames exploded outwards forming out into a massive wall of flames that covered almost the entire barrier for dozens of meters across. And even then, the barriers rattled ominously as if just about to give out, only looking to luckily hold on as the flames burned out their power source quickly and rapidly withered away into small embers.

Ash winced seeing that. Damn, he'd have to withhold on the ranged attacks for now. They were to powerful and volatile to be used in a stadium like this with such weak barriers.

Ash could hear the opponent cursing himself for not expecting something like this, but he couldn't waste time, they only had one shot.

"Naaaaaaape!" the Flame Pokémon joyfully shouted out, the ground beneath Electivire cracking only for his fist to crash right through the Electric-Type's shield. With a fast punch, Infernape sent his opponent air bound, giving chase immediately, and his fist glowing with energy.

"Now, Electivire, grab a hold of Infernape!" the opponent shouted.

"Electivire!" he shouted out, his tail extending before wrapping around Infernape's fists.

"And Thunder, go!"

Electivire rammed his tails into the ground, electricity surging through it.

"We've got to...end this attack! Use Flare Blitz to heat the field up and cancel out Thunder!" the Kanto native countered, shaking off the effects of Thunder, the heat from the field causing him to throw his jacket off to the side, the opponent likewise repeating the action. Soon, the entire field began to glow with a red tint to it, Infernape's flames managing to heat it up to the point where it was too hot to use Thunder throughout it.

"Perfect job, Infernape!"

On the other side, his opponent's Dragonite was still standing strong. Ash could see that,

"Distance won't save you." He told his Alolan opponent,

"Charizard, into the air after it!" The raven haired teen commanded.

Charizard jumped from the ground, leaping a good few feet off the ground and with a mighty flap of his massive wingspan, he soared straight up into the sky.

The opponent seemed to be waiting for this though. "Dragonite, Dragon Rush!" The blonde haired man shouted up to his Pokémon high up in the air.

When Charizard reached a good forty feet up, Dragonite dive bombed from at least double the altitude of Charizard, his yellow-orange body erupting into a massive blue aura that flared out even larger and formed into the shape of a massive blue serpentine dragon that looked to be roaring in vengeance.

The attack was massive, way bigger than any person in the stadium can expect. But even so, Ash continued to smirk,

"Charizard!" He shouted, gaining his Pokémon's attention, "Stop it in its tracks!" The amber eyed teen ordered.

His Pokémon nodded downwards to him and held his wings out, stopping himself mid-air and waited for the massive roaring blue dragon of energy.

The opponent trainer looked at Ash as if he was insane, "Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

Ash folded his arms across his chest, turning his smirk towards him,

"Exactly." He replied. Glancing at the gallery for once. As he expected, his honey haired love was looking at him lovingly.

"Now, Infernape use Flamethrower! Then Mach Punch." Ash countered.

Infernape released the flames once more, Electivire acting on instinct to raise up his shield and disperse the flames, saving him from any danger for the time being. However, Infernape used the blocked flames for coverage, hiding amongst them until his opposition dropped the Protect. That was when he struck, his fists catching on fire from the remaining flames before his fist sailed right across Electivire's face, the Electric-Type flying back onto his side of the field.

The Dragonite bathed in the massive blue aura of its Dragon Rush attack finally met Charizard head on and the force of the impact resulted in a huge explosion, a cataclysmic booming sound echoing out over the entire city and sending another extremely powerful shockwave blasting upwards through the sky, piercing the clouds and forcing many of them to part to reveal the dark starry night and moon hanging above.

There was silence for a moment, and then the smoke kicked up by the explosion of the Dragon Rush attack began to dwindle down into nothing...

"Impossible..." harry managed to breath out in sheer disbelief, the whole stadium locked solely on the figures above.

! Electivire, Thunder!" the opponent desperately ordered his other Pokémon.

"Flare Blitz, Infernape!" Ash countered.

The two Pokémon charged their attacks, Infernape shrouding himself in flames before charging head-on into the approaching Thunder attack. Slowing down slightly from the pain, Infernape trucked through it before emerging on the other side of the electrical attack. Take one last leap into the air, Infernape spun his body around and dove straight into Electivire. An explosion filled the entire field, the opponent having to cover his face from the flying dirt No one could see just what happened into finally the smoke and dust died down.

Charizard, on the other side, arms thrust out had Dragonite by the shoulders tightly. The force of the attack only being enough to have pushed Charizard backwards a few feet at the very most. The aura produced by the Dragon Rush attack was dying down quickly, and everyone present could clearly see that Charizard had managed to overcome the attack, and force Dragonite's flight to come to an impromptu stop with just his clawed hands alone.

Dragonite struggled and writhed wildly in the dual Fire and Flying-type Pokémon's grip, but to no avail. Charizard's grip was just too tight and strong for it to muscle out of.

"Now Siesmic Toss!" Ash commanded to his old friend Charizard .

Charizard obeyed and carried out the order. Using his grip on Dragonite's shoulders, Charizard locked his arms under the Pokémon's armpits and hugged the Flying and Dragon-type Pokémon tightly to his chest.

And then, Charizard used his wings to vault backwards into a backwards, spiraling nosedive. Speeding up with liberal use of his wings as they spun, and within mere seconds they were a few feet from the ground.

Charizard used this opportunity to let Dragonite go and allow the Pokémon to crash head first into the ground, catering the ground deeply beneath it from the speed and force of the drop. As another explosion filled the entire field.

Charizard safely using his flings to fly out of harm's way, flew over and landed powerfully in front of Ash. Flashing him thumbs up and a smirk as it did so.

Ash smirked right back at him,

When the dust cleared, both of opponents Pokémons were found lying on the field, unconscious.

"That does it! Electivire and Dragonite is unable to battle and so Infernape, Charizard and Aaron are the winners. With his two Pokémon's win trainer Aaron satosi makes his way to the final!"

Referee exclaimed.

"I can't believe it, Aaron won! Even after losing in the first battle, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the first finalist of first Alolan Pokémon league." harry cried out.

The stadium was roaring like it was never before , that was it , that was the unbeatable Aaron satosi they missed in the first battle , but came back unbelievably in the second battle .

As the whole stadium was cheering for him. Ash didn't even bother to look at it. Once again he glanced at the gallery for honey haired girl, who was now looking tearful but happy.

Ash knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Charizard, can you do a favor for me" he asked his old buddy.

"Roaaaaaaaaaaar"

"go, get that honey haired girl , take her to me. "

Before Serena and the entire stadium could assume what was happening, Charizard made his way to the gallery, landing just in front of Serena and in free place. He held his talons open as if inviting Serena to take hold.

Serena looked at the drop to the lower level. There was no way she could do this. It was insane.

The whole stadium looked stunned.

But it was happening.

There was a briefest moment. She looked at Ash, at his beautiful eyes, immediately she realized what those meant.

As she leaned out a little bit, without warning, Charizard lowered his head. A moment later, she found herself on the back of that mighty Charizard as it left the floor,

All she could do was hold on and wait for the ride to be over. Gently, Charizard carried her over the crowd. Hovering above where Ash stood, finally it landed.

As Serena found her footing, she found herself face to face with him, surrounded by a sea of people.

Breathlessly, her eyes met with him. He looked just nervous as well as she was.

"Ash."

"Serena."

There was a momentary pause, a hesitation between the two of them. In that moment, Serena knew.

She had waited long enough. The end was here.

She threw herself onto Ash, her arms securing him so he could never, ever escape her grasp again. This time, she didn't kiss him , instead , she fell into his chest , snuggling into him like never before .

Shocked Cheers erupted from all around the stadium. Like a fraction of a second, there was no response from Ash, but finally Serena felt his hands on her back, pulling her closer.

This was it.

…...

When they parted, their eyes were still staring at each other.

"Can I take you somewhere, Serena" he whispered.

"Where?"

"Just say yes."

In reply, Serena just nodded.

Now, he turned to his Charizard.

"Buddy, can you take us somewhere?"

"ROAAAAAAAR."

Recalling his Infernape, Ash suddenly got onto Charizard's back and Pikachu quickly got onto his shoulder.

And then, he stretched out his hand towards her.

"If you allow" he whispered again.

Serena grabbed his hand without any hesitation, and for the second time, she got onto Charizard back, sitting just behind him, grabbing his waist.

And there it was, a moment later, Charizard again left the ground.

Before the entire stadium could assume what was happening again, Charizard made his way out of the stadium.

Taking two new lovers away.

Away from everything.

Just like king was leaving with his princess.

… _ **.**_

 **How Was That Guys? Tell Me That In Review**

 **By The Way, Here Is A Spoiler,**

 **The Name Of The Upcoming Chapter Will Be –**

 **I CAN SEE THE WORLD THROUGH YOUR EYES.**

 **Stay Tuned Guys, A Lot Of Surprises Are About To Come.**


	26. Ch26:I CAN SEE THE WORLD IN YOUR EYES-1

**I CAN SEE THE WORLD THROUGH YOUR EYES – 1**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amourshipping Chapter.**

 **This Chapter Is One F My Most Favorite Chapter, Why? Guess You Have To Find Out That By Reading.**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

… _ **.**_

It must be a dream,

It has to be…

All her entire life she fancied him, wanted him from the deepest corner of her heart, never thought she would get him like this.

But it happened.

Her meet with him in _professor_ Oak's Pokémon summer camp was an accident, at the same time, one of her warmest memories. Then she met him again in kalos, coincidently yet memorably. They became traveling partners.

As their time in kalos flew away, one by one days, she made sure to impress him every way possible, if he finally sees her in different light. And then of course, the kiss of elevator, something she would never forget.

Even though they parted ways, she never lost hopes about him.

Until she truly lost him.

And then the mysterious dude, Aaron satosi came aka a new ash Ketchum.

And then …

But never ever even in her wildest dreams, she never thought that dense, rock head boy would return her feelings, he would look at her eyes with love.

It truly happened.

NO, it has to be dream.

Right now they are on the back of mighty Charizard, flying to unknown, at least for Serena. Aaron aka Ash was riding him, and she just laid her head on his back, peacefully.

Half awake and half asleep.

She didn't know how long it went, finally the Charizard landed, and she heard his lovely voice again.

"Serena?"

"Aha"

"Wake up. Ride is over."

She opened her eyes, only to see his smiling face, but as soon as she looked around, she was startled literally.

"What the! Ash! Are we at…?"

"Yes Serena, we are at Laverre city of Kalos region." he said smiling.

"But that is impossible, even your Charizard can't reach here this quick!"

"Nothing is impossible Serena." he gave a mysterious smile.

"Soon you will find that, right now, let's have our lunch, it's getting late. Charizard, Pikachu, everybody, come out!"

"Pikkaa…"

"ROAAAARRR"

"Gren-ninja"

"pidgeooo-t"

"in-fernape"

"luka hh"

,Greninja,Pidgeot,Infernape,Lucario, all loyal Pokémon of ash emerged.

"Guys, can you have a day by yourselves, in nearby forest?"

"Grennn"

"Pikkkaaaa"

"Thanks buddies, meet me at night, at the same place."

"ROAAAARR"

…..

So a few moments later, Ash and Serena were walking by the streets of Laverre city, although it caught people's attention that a Charizard with a boy and girl landed in open field of city out of nowhere. But they took that casually.

Right now, they were walking in a busy street of Laverre city, holding each other's hand .the city almost looked same as before,

Same buildings,

Same streets,

Each and every one of them, telling so many tales.

But that didn't matter to her, for now. The only thing mattered to her was him.

He was holding her hand.

Something she always dreamed in their kalos journey.

And of course, was she sure that it wasn't a dream?

The city was also part of their kalos journey. Here Serena and bonnie had a chance to participate in fashion contest, literally shocking Ash and Clemont.

But this time it felt different.

As they finally found a café, from time to time, they were still leering at each other, sometime smiling.

It certainly was a whole new thing for them, a whole new world.

"Do you want something?"Ash said after sitting, without moving his eyes from her.

"Anything." Serena said under blush.

They ordered two simple egg pies. When it was served, they ate that without much talk, cause they were hungry .but of course, they kept leering to each other for no reason .sometime smiling.

When they went out, it was past afternoon .the downing sun almost made a different flavor of view in the sky, and in the city.

Almost like a dream land.

"O I missed this, I missed kalos" he said.

"You did?" She asked.

"Aha"

"Tell me something Ash, why did you bring me here?"

Now, he looked in her eyes, causing butterflies to fly in her stomach. He said,

"I would rather like to show you Serena, come"

"Where Ash, Ow …"

She couldn't even finish, Ash literally was dragging her, holding her hand again.

…

When the running was finally over, Serena found herself in front of Laverre gym.

"Here?" she asked wondering.

"Do you remember the fashion show of Laverre gym." he said.

"Yes, me and bonnie participated in that fashion show."

"Well Serena, that was the first time,

I fell for you…"

Her heart literally fluttered, at once, when she heard those words.

ASH ALSO FELL FOR HER?

"Really?"She whispered.

"yes Serena,…. you looked , really beautiful , …in that fashion show., .., in your catwalk , you were just amazing , I just couldn't layoff my eyes , and for the first time in my life , I felt something different , for you . " .

"ASH...!"

"But still, I was too stupid to realize that, I kept that inside me… and when I finally parted from you, I realized, I never actually wanted to part away from you Serena"

"ASH…!"

"I think I….."

They kept staring each other for some moments, eyes sinking each other. And Slowly Serena leaned a little bit, so did ash …

For a KISS!

At that moment, they were interrupted.

"Serena, is that you?"

Both quickly knock away from each other, blushing furiously. In front of them, Laverre gym leader Valerie was standing.

"What are you doing here Serena?"

"Well, ummmm, I am here for a vacation." Serena somehow managed to say.

"Really? . And you?" Valerie looked at Ash.

"I am Serena's friend,"Ash said looking down.

"Cool, by the way, nice meeting again Serena, it's been awhile."

"You too Valerie."

"You know what Serena? I am actually happy to see you."

"Really? Why?"Serena asked.

"When ever I face same problem, you seem to always appear."

Watching Serena's confused face, Valerie smiled again.

"Just like the last time, I am holding a fashion show in my gym, and guess what? I am facing the same problem; we are running short of models for tonight's fashion show. Therefore I was wondering if you were perhaps interested in fulfilling that role."

Serena just blinked, did she just said she wants her in fashion show?

Again. In her first official date!

"But… I"

"Please don't refuse Serena, your help will be really appreciated, you are a well known personality"

Serena looked at Ash, but for her surprise he was smiling, he gave a small nod.

"Well, all right."She said.

"Thank you so much Serena, you don't know how much that help means, now come."

Valerie literally dragged Serena out from there, and for the last time when Serena turned to Ash, he was still smiling.

… _ **..**_

* * *

Ash was standing near the front of the stage. Delighted with the their excellent view of the stage,

Suddenly, Ash started to watch the models come and go, with each and every one of them not having a lasting impact. This show was a bit of procession in the end for the raven-haired trainer.

Until he saw her.

"SERENA…"

There she was, dressed with a royal blue maxi dress. Maybe nothing can look better with it except her.

Just like the last time, Serena looked pale. She started to walk and he kept staring at her at awe.

As she came closer, she could see her amazed boyfriend.

Serena tried to face him, but why did he have to be so close to the stage? This has made everything so difficult! She didn't expect to have to, you know, speak to him! She started playing with her hair.

"Um, how do I look? Ash?"

"You... look beautiful." He breathed out.

Again she could feel the feeling of butterflies flying in her stomach, she literally wanted to jump onto him and kiss, but it can't be done right now.

She turned away and walked away, trying hard to keep her breath steady as possible.

…..

"Thanks you so much Serena for your help, I couldn't have arranged my fashion show without you." Valerie said to Serena.

"Ow, don't mention, it was nothing." she said smiling.

The fashion show was over, Serena returned with her normal outfit and Valerie came to give her a final gratitude.

Suddenly she turned to Ash.

"And you mister…"

"Aaron… Aaron Satosi"Ash said quickly.

"Mister Satosi, are you here for gym battle?"

"Nope, I am just here to roam with my girlfriend, Serena." Ash said.

That just startled Serena. Ash just openly said, she is his, girlfriend!

And of course, she is.

"owwwww , …well, let me give you guys one information , there is a annual festival being held in Laverre city for one week, starts everyday right after the evening until midnight."

"Where?" Serena asked.

"In Laverre City Park, you guys can go there." Valerie said.

"Well, thanks"

"Have fun you two, it was nice meeting with you, Serena. …. byeeeee" Valerie said.

"You too Valerie, bye, bye" Serena waved her too.

It was almost past evening. The dusk was literally reddish. They both were walking by streets, holding each other's hand.

"Do you want to go in the forest?"

"ya , let's go ."

The two wondered off into the forest, with Serena still maintaining a grip on Ash's arm. They approached the edge of a cliff on the outskirts of Laverre City, and sat down to admire the view in front of them. The lights of the festival were beginning to come into view, as the day descended ever closer to night. The huge tree where the gym was located, the Pokémon Centre and its large field, , the café they had just been to, the various shops when they saw after arriving , to include more , the Showcase stadium..

They sat down, and Serena breathed in the fresh forest air with Ash next to her. Ash looked on her, particularly he keeps doing that without any reason, it won't be wrong statement that he loves to stare at her beautiful eyes, and he discovered this recently.

It was to be now, as they looked on at the glowing rural city lights.

Once again she rested her head on Ash's shoulder, at the same time; Ash rested his head on top of hers. It was almost as natural. Serena felt peaceful, At one time; she sunk further into his shoulder, eventually snuggling further into his chest.

Suddenly Ash felt something.

There was wetness on his shoulder. His jacket was becoming slightly damp, an uncomfortable damp. He instinctively jerked away from Serena to check what was going on. It certainly wasn't raining. He inspected the slightly darker blue wet patch on his jacket, and then looked over to Serena, now sitting up. Her eyes had strained into a light red, as tears accumulated around them, and filled to the brim before overflowing, and slowly trickling down her cheek. Her tears became heavier; each and every last one that spilt down her face was accompanied by a sorrowed sniffle. Her eyes looked sad again, and were aimed directly at Ash, unaware that he was her shoulder to cry on for the past few minutes. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and stared back at her.

"SERENA…!"

"Do you truly love me?" she suddenly said.

For a briefest moment, he was taken aback. Never ever in his entire life he has faced this. But he has to answer this, finally and confirmly.

"Serena…" He started to say, looking a little down.

"When I first started my journey at the age of 10, my single goal was to be Pokémon master, and throughout my journey, I have faced my things, had many friends. But never ever, I let anything to come in my dreams, I was dense and I was proud of that. that was until you came in my life"

"Really?" she said.

"Serena… I would always cherish our kalos journey. because you were with me , you stood with me , you cheered for me , and I was down , you encouraged me every way possible . Slowly, I began to realize, I like being with you, I like talking with you and of course, I like your looks..."

"ASH…!"She breathed out.

"So Serena, it is you. For you I started to see girls differently, not actually other girls, only you. Something I never did before. Serena, I want to travel with you, in many other different regions, by your side. I want to be with you. And if that means love, then yes, I LOVE YOU."

"OH ASH…!"She literally threw herself on him, finding his soft lips and kissing like never before. Today she truly didn't care about anything.

All that mattered that, ash was finally her's.

 _ **...**_

 **So This Is It Guys, Amourshipping Is Finally A Canon, In My Story, How Do You Feel About It?**

 **Tell That In Review.**


	27. Ch27:I CAN SEE THE WORLD IN YOUR EYES-2

**I CAN SEE THE WORLD THROUGH YOUR EYES 2**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amourshipping Chapter.**

 **This Chapter Will Be The Last Amourshipping Chapter Before The Grand Finale Of Alolan Pokémon League.**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

… _ **..**_

"o yes , yes , yes , yes , dammnnnn yes ,…!" Pikachu literally was jumping out of excitement. While others were watching that with amuse.

All the Pokémons of ash were now roaming in neighboring forest of levaree, as Ash and Serena departed for their very first official date, giving them a free pass for the day.

"Good for you Pikachu, finally your plan worked" Greninja stated.

"It had to, after all the great Pikachu planed it, I have risked so many things to get them together, finally it worked." Pikachu said while still being jovial.

"But there were some side effects Pikachu."

"There wasn't."

"There were Pikachu." Greninja insisted.

"We both saw what happened that night Pikachu, when master finally got caught. That really caused a huge bad impact on him. He could have lost the semi Pikachu. "

"Not to mention, I faced a humiliating defeat because of that." this time, lucario stated.

"Guys, we should see the ultimate result okay! The last thing is Ash and Serena are finally together, isn't that what we all wanted? "

"Yea…" Lucario muttered.

"And you should not be ashamed about anything lucario. Everyone in the team is well aware about your strength, you lost because Ash wasn't in clear state of mind, and he wasn't even giving proper commands." Pikachu tried to console him.

"That's true lucario, we all respect your strength, you are only one in the team who fight and communicate with aura, unlike the blue water Pokémon who always borrows power to win any single match."Charizard said.

"What did you just say?" Greninja stated, enraged.

"You heard me little guy." Charizard said with smirking.

"Say that one more time and next thing you would know I am chocking out of your life, I don't even need my mega evolutionary form for that."

"How about we fix that in the field, you little punk."

"Anytime pal …"

"GUYS…" Pikachu snapped out all of a sudden.

"Knock it off… Okay! Knock it off! The end of the story is, Ash and Serena are finally together, that should be a reason of celebration for us, not arguing… Don't you think?"

"Whatever…" Greninja said, still distaste in the face which of course, was also returned by the Charizard.

"So finally, mission GET ASH AND SERENA TOGETHER is a success." Pikachu declared.

This indeed, was.

"But I wonder what they are doing right now?" Pidgeot suddenly asked.

… _ **..**_

* * *

"So you are telling me, you saw me in various places when I actually wasn't there?" Serena asked in confused tone.

"Sort of" ash replied.

"Ash, are you okay, are you going through any kind of mental disease, or problem?" Serena started to ask with concern.

"I am fine Serena, maybe it was a reverse reaction."

"What kind of reverse reaction?" she asked.

"That, maybe I loved you, from the very beginning…" He said, staring into her delicate eyes.

"I loved you always Serena, unconsciously, and my unconscious mind knew that, so it made an image of yours, an image who will always accompany me, when I am alone, or, seeking love. Until I realize my feelings for you."

"Do you still hallucinate me?"

"Nope, not anymore, especially when you are officially with me."

"Ohhh, Ash…"

She nuzzled into his chest, for no specific reason. Surely she finally had the boy of her dreams, and she certainly didn't want anything bad with him, ever.

They were still leaning under the tree, as the night slowly approached, making a clean dark sky for the moon.

"Ash… why did you leave me, why did you leave your Alolan journey in the first place?" she suddenly asked.

Of course, that made Ash to take aback; even though he was expecting this .so he made a cough.

"I am afraid; I can't answer that directly Serena."

"Why not! Why do you still want keep secrets from me, do you still want to keep me away from you? " she said, in somewhat hurt voice.

"It isn't like that Serena" he said looking away.

"Let's just say, Lord Arceus recruited me, for a mission, to face the great evils."

"Can I come with you" she asked.

"Not in a million years Serena, you are the reason why I left everything, for friends, for family. And you are one of the best thing ever happened with me Serena, I just can't let you in any kind danger." Ash said in determined voice.

That literally hurt her, it really did. Obviously, it was never like that in their kalos journey. But of course as their relationship has got into a new stage, she is seeing a new protective side of Ash, something she never saw before, she looked away in hurt.

"I am sorry Serena" Ash tried to console her, but she didn't reply, as an awkward silence slowly erupted between them.

"Do you want to go in the festival?"He asked.

"Ummmm… okay" she finally replied.

…..

Upon returning to the heart of the city, the streets had emptied, as everyone had gathered near Laverre Park where the summer firework festival was located.

So did they, heading for the park, holding each other's hand.

The sun was down, but the weather was still warm, music was playing from afar as they could hear it.

Slowly they made their way to the park as the summer festival presented itself in front of them. There it was, a sea of colour, every local of the city had turned out in their own yukatas, with a vast array of colours and patterns on display. Such a wonderful collection of clothes reminded Serena early days of their kalos journey.

The two stopped for a moment and looked around;

Stalls of games, amusement rides, karaoke, food, and ready-to-launch fireworks enticed their view. It was a warm atmosphere; a sense of unison within the city had come alive, but their gaze finally fell on each other, only to give another awkward smile.

There was a smell of flower everywhere, or was it from her body? Ash wondered.

All of a sudden, someone bumped on them.

"Hey… watch out fellas… Wait a second, Serena, it that you?" the person spoke out.

"Bonnie! What a surprise?" Serena squealed out.

The two immediately got into a tight hug for some moments, even Ash was tempted to do that, but he resisted himself.

"You got bigger bonnie!" Serena said cheerfully after the hug.

"Naaaaaaa… I never change Serena, but yes, I got older, I recently started my journey as Pokémon trainer."

Indeed, that was true. She almost looked same as before, only a bigger version of her previous self.

"So what are you doing here Serena? I heard you are in Alola region."

"Just roaming here around, with my boyfriend… by the way bonnie, this is my boyfriend Aaron satosi."

"BOYFRIEND…!"

Bennie's facial expression changed immediately, as soon as she heard that word. It seemed like she certainly didn't expected that.

"Boyfriend,…!"

"Yap, that's right."

"Serena, can I have some moments with you"

"Why?"

"Just come with me… Ummmm, excuse me Mr. Satosi, can we have some private chat?"

Bonnie literally dragged Serena out from there, as they got a little bit away from ash, she directly asked,

"Say, that is a lie."

"What?"

"That Aaron guy is not your boyfriend?"

"HE IS MY BOYFRIEND, bonnie." Serena said that with avouch.

That literally made bonnie startled.

"How could you Serena!" she said.

"I thought you always fancied Ash, he was your goal, you told me that, how can you get him over and find somebody else?"

Serena didn't even know how to react now, literally. It was one of the weirdest moment of her life. For a moment she thought she should reveal the real identity of Ash, but dismissed it. It is Ash's secret, and Ash should be the one to reveal that.

"I moved on bonnie." she said.

"Moved on?"

"You know that bonnie, I always loved Ash, I still do. But it was Ash who thought me to get over your past, `always. To make a new start for the future, so I did the same thing bonnie. I moved on, but that doesn't mean there is nothing left in me for Ash now… "

Bonnie was still eyeing her, as she kept going,

"He was and always be my goal, I can never forget him, I just found the love from Aaron what I wanted from Ash, but bonnie, if that decision makes you upset then I am sorry."

"Don't be" bonnie looked down."I should be the one who should be sorry here. I am sorry for being rude about your boyfriend Serena."

"It's alright" Serena comforted her. "I suggest you to stick with Aaron; he is a lot like Ash."

"Really?"

"Why don't you check that yourself?"

…

* * *

"You ladies are done talking?" Ash asked as soon as Serena and bonnie returned.

"Pretty much." Serena replied, smiling.

"Okkayy, I am Aaron satosi, as Serena mentioned, I am her boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet with you Aaron, I am bonnie, a former travelling partner of Serena."

"Cool. What are you doing here bonnie? "

"I am here to challenge Valerie for a gym battle."

"Wait, are you…"

"Yea, you got that right. I want to participate in upcoming kalos league. This will be my first league" Bonnie said cheerfully.

"WOW, that is awesome, I wish you good luck bonnie" Ash said.

"Thanks"

Ash could not help but wonder, that little girl was finally up for Pokémon league. Of course, he knew, one way or another, this girl will end up like this. He just didn't expect that in this way.

Serena suddenly asked, "by the way bonnie, where is Clemont? I haven't seen him yet."

That literally made bonnie cringe, she didn't reply for some moments, before finally talking…

"He is participating in a science competition, with Lilia…" she replied with a visible distaste.

"With Lilia? Do you mean they are…?"

"YES, they are dating, and for the first time in my life, I am not happy about big brother having a keeper."

"Wow, that is so awesome, Clemont finally got a keeper" Serena squealed out of amazement.

Ash was amazed too. Sure, there was an undeniable sparkle between Clemont and Lilia when they first met, but two of them getting into a relation, that is a whole new thing.

And of course, there was bonnie, who didn't like Lilia for some unknown reason. So Ash and Serena both decided to let it go.

The three were roaming around for awhile, of course Serena and Ash holding each other's hand. Suddenly bonnie spoke out,

"Hey would you like to try some practice games?"

There was a stand, set up with four guns that shot out rubber pokeballs. Across from it were rows of cardboard Ducklett that were moving on a belt.

"Why not?"Ash said chuckling.

so he grabbed onto the gun as waiting for the game to begin.

With a quick countdown, the Ducklett started to move across the belt. Within seconds, rubber pokeballs started to shoot at them as each time they were hit, the Ducklett would fall over.

"Just a few more seconds everyone," the attendant stated as he looked at the clock on the wall. The seconds continued to tick away until it finally reached zero. "And who's the winner?" He asked before looking up at the board. The scores were all lined up from highest to lowest.

And surprisingly, Ash was standing at peak.

"Got you, I won't be beat that easily," Ash said as the attendant caught his attention.

"Would you like to pick your prize, Mister" the attendant told to winner, Ash. As he pointed to all of the prizes that lined the back wall. Ash had no clue what to pick, mainly because he didn't even notice all of the prizes when he agreed to the game. Looking around, he was about to make his choice when something hit him.

"Sir, which price do you need," the attendant said again, motioning towards all of the prizes. Looking at them, Ash couldn't make up his mind. Finally, something caught his eye as he pointed at it. "That's a nice choice," the attendant said as he handed it over.

"A Fennekin?" Serena asked as Ash took the stuffed doll from the attendant. She never pictured Ash as the kind of person to collect anything like that.

"Yeah, I... thought you would like it," he said while scratching his cheek.

For a moment, Serena felt like speechless.

But still, she took that doll Fennekin from Ash, Serena hugged it. Blushing a little, she faced the boy who just gave him the gift.

"Thank you. I'll treasure it forever," she said while giving off a large smile. And then all of a sudden, she leaned for a kiss, which of course made bonnie to cover her mouth out of shock.

At that moment, a nascent glow filled the area, shining upward and lighting up like the stars in the sky. But Ash and Serena didn't look, continuing to kiss until they needed air.

"You will miss the firework Ash, if you keep kissing." she whispered.

"Doesn't matter … Cause I can see the world through your eyes."

… _ **.**_

 **So This Is It Guys, Amourshipping Is Finally A Canon, In My Story, How Do You Feel About It?**

 **Tell That In Review.**


	28. ATTENTION GUYS, AGAIN

**Hellowwww everyone, welcome back again. today I am here for another reason, yap It's not the update of the story. Today I am here for a General discussion with you guys about the story, It's not just only review, It's about everything related with the story.**  
 **guys It's been a year since I have started to write the story, and buddies, I would like to give my humble gratitude to the persons, to the readers who has stayed with this story, been with the story throughout this journey, I really appreciate it. thanks guys. I like Pokemon, it's been a part of my childhood, and I love XYZ, cause XYZ gave me something which I really wanted in Ash, you know shipping stuffs, more mature and cooler Ash.**  
 **when I started it, I had no idea what it would turn out! yes, even I wonder nowadays what is going to happen next, even though I am the one who is ploting the sequence, funny I know,...**

 **today, i have a little request to you guys , not just to my regular Reviewers, but to every readers. guys, give me your opinion about the story, not just a simple review, its about everything. what you like about the story, what you dont like, if there is any defect in the storyline, or something which may turn more delicious, ... everything about the story, any kind of technical criticism will be appreciated. you want to add something in the storyline, tell me. I may adopt that if your idea deems good. I am doing this because I want to keep the story with your outlook.**

 **but don't expect any spoiler, It will be surprise to you, to all my readers, and I promise to you, more surprises and twists are awaiting for you.**

 **tell me what do you think about my this work, at this stage. as soon as I gets plenty of your views, this chapter will be deleted and will be replaced with upcoming update of the story, let me tell you guys, the Finale of the alolan pokemon League will be fierce, I can't even guarantee will Ash make it to the trophy. 😉😉😉**  
 **one more thing guys, here is my another humble request. all I need is just a little bit of support from you guys, especially from amour shippers. a little encouragement, review or favouriting the story can be a huge boost for me.**

 **Happy reading. bye,...**


	29. Chapter 29: THE NIGHT BEFORE

**THE NIGHT BEFORE THE FINAL BATTLE**

 **Helllooooww Everyone, How Are You Guys, It's Been Awhile Since I Last Posted The Update, So Here It Is.**

 **In My Last Chapter I Wanted Your Opinions About The Story, Many Of You Praised, Which Was Really, Really Sweet Of You, A Guest Buddy Wanted Some Lemons In The Story.**

 **Well Buddy, Currently Bringing Lemon In The Story Will Not Be A Good Idea, Cause Ash Is In Mission, And He Just Recently Got Introduced With The Love Material, Any Kind Of Lemon Is Still A Distant Material Right Now.**

 **Ariace613** **, Buddy , You Wanted More Information's About Team Skull .**

 **Well Buddy, One Of The Main Mysteries Of The Story Is Team Skull And Their Leader. They Are Being Kept Secret For The Sake Of The Plot And Focus Of The Story. They Will Be More Identified Eventually, Keep Reading.**

 **Bankerrtx01** **– Ash Is Already A S.A.M. :)**

 **WITHOUT WASTING ANY MORE TIME LETS GET INTO THE STORY.**

… _ **.**_

Drake didn't know how he should feel right now if a super hot woman in bikini was standing in front of him and at the same time, that woman is none other than the champion of kalos region.

It was late evening and drake was having some alone time in Ula'ula Beach. All of a sudden, in the setting sun of the late evenings ocean, someone's head appeared, slowly that drop dead gorgeous made her way to the beach, Champion Diantha. Finishing her late evening's sea bath.

Drake would not have wasted a second to flirt with her if it was orange region or she was some other random chick, but when a champion is standing in front of you then you must act carefully.

"Hey drake, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just having some alone time in the beach" he said, smiling.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure."

There was a momentary silence as she sat beside him, but Diantha suddenly asked,

"So the Alolan Pokémon league finally reached its grand finale"

"Yap"

"So who is your favorite competent, Drake?"

"You have to ask?" Drake chuckled. "Obviously it is Aaron satosi from my region. I am supporting him, not because he came from my region, that trainer is a hell out of a shoot, you have to admit that. "

"Indeed, you are right". Diantha replied in a small tone. "Even legendaries aren't enough for him"

"But you know what champion, the real talk of the town is not even the upcoming grand finale, it's something else."

"What."

"Aaron and his mysterious girlfriend …WOW, … The whole Alola is gossiping about it , whatever happened in the semi was hilariously dramatic and shocking , first it seemed like Aaron would not make it to the finale as he wasn't fighting like his previous matches , and then all of a sudden , a girl appeared in the field and literally kissed him ! ….. Seriously!... that suddenly changed the competent and that guy miraculously won the match. That wasn't even the end. After the match Aaron suddenly left the stadium with his mysterious girlfriend. … WOW! "

"I know who that girl is." Diantha replied.

"You do?"

"Her name is Serena Yvonne, from kalos region; she is a former Pokémon performer, made it to the master class finale two years ago."

"But what she has to do with Aaron? As far as he is from orange region."

"I don't know. But let me tell you one thing, she is a former travelling partner of Ash Ketchum, who participated in kalos league two years ago."

Nonetheless, that literally left Drake speechless, again.

… _ **.**_

* * *

It seemed forever, Ash was training nonstop with his Pokémons. And reason was pretty simple, tomorrow is the Alolan Pokémon league grand finale.

The first showdown of his mission.

And he must make it up to it.

His best achievement was in kalos region, making it up to the finale. But this time, he has to make it the trophy.

For his mission.

"Pikachu…! Thunder bolt" Ash commanded.

"piiiii-kaaaaa-CHUUUUUUUU"

"Greninja,..! Dodge it! And use cut,…..! "

"Grennnnn… ninja…"

"Charizard,…! Use Flame flower,…..!"

"ROAAAAAAAAARRRR"

The three's attack collided to each other, causing an explosion and smoke in the field.

All of a sudden, he saw someone, sitting in nearby bench.

It was her.

Seeing her Ash paused the training for a little bit, telling his Pokémon buddies to take a little rest. And then he approached her.

"What are you doing here Serena?"

"Watching my man training, you kinda look cute when you train, Ash" Serena said sweetly.

Now that was little awkward. Nobody ever complemented him about his trainings, except her, Serena.

"Really Serena!" he said.

"AHA…"

"But you know what Serena? Your performances are far more better than mine; I can spend the whole night watching you performing."

"Really Ash!" She said, staring with her delicate eyes.

"Really Serena… You look like an angel when you perform; the people of kalos must be DUMP to choose Aria over you."

"Ash..."

"But for me, you will always be my Kalos Queen, Serena."

"ASH,…!"

Slowly, they both realized they were leaning towards each other, FOR A KISS! Until Serena held back.

"Ummmm Ash, I think you should go back to your training, tomorrow is your grand finale." she said in small tone.

"Yap,.. You are right" Ash replied, deciding to get back to the training.

"Hey Ash, there is just one more thing."

"Wha …"

He could not even finish the word, before Serena planted a small kiss on his lips.

"THIS..." She said brightly.

Smiling goofily, Ash finally got back to the training. And Serena got back to the bench, intending to watch her dream boy training.

As long it continues…

But little did they know, someone was watching them secretly from nearby bushes.

… _ **.**_

* * *

Silver was now standing quietly at Team skulls Alolan brunch head office, with his usual signature smirk.

Finally he has something to impress Boss.

"You know what the best thing about you silver is?" the staid voice of team skull chief could be heard from the monitor.

"No sir, can you please pardon me to tell that?"

"You are easily predictable; I can sense you have some good news."

"Yes sir..." silver replied happily.

"Such as…?"

"That Aaron guy is a wild card entry from orange inlands region."

"I know that already, what's your point."

"Sir, right now the hot topic in the Alola region is Aaron and his girlfriend, Serena Yvonne."

"So?"

"She is a kalos resident sir, back there in kalos region; she had a boyfriend, Ash Ketchum..."

"And… "

"Sir, the interesting fact is. That boy had a Greninja, which could take the same mysterious form as Aaron's Greninja did in the last match with me. "

"Really?" the team skull leader asked with interest this time.

"Yes sir, and the more good news is that boy is the Hero of Michina… it is said that a few years ago Arceus approached in Michina to destroy the humanity , but that boy dared to face Arceus and calmed him down , ….. And sir, Gary Oak, who is the current traveling partner of Aaron satosi, is also familiar with Ash Ketchum."

"What about that Ketchum boy?"

"Sir he is a Kanto resident, throughout his childhood he traveled many regions to participate n the leagues, that was until he vanished in the Alola."

"Vanished? What do you mean?"

"He literally disappeared from here sir, there was no sign of him until now, cause all the evidences points to one thing…" silver finished with his usual smirk.

"Hmmmm." For the first time, team skull leader was looking abstracted, finally he said,

"Good job, silver."

"Thank you sir,"

"You proved me right to keep you in the squad"

"Thank you so much sir."

"Now inform your leader, Serena… That, take everything she has to face that Aaron boy in the final … we got works to do…"

… _._

 **How Was That Guys? Tell Me In The Review, As I Told You Before, That Will Encourage Me A Lot, And Of Course Don't Forget To Favorite Or Follow The Story For Further Updates.**


	30. Chapter 30: THE GRAND FINALE 1

**THE GRAND FINALE 1**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter. Note It, From This Chapter, Alolan Grand Finale Begins, Which Is Going To Be Real Feisty, Trust Me.**

 **This Chapter May Turn Out To Be Rather Controversial, Basically Hardcore Amour shippers May Not Like This Much. Why? Guess You Have To Find Out That By Reading. But Guys, This Is All Being Done For The Sake Of Plot And Story.**

 **So, Sit And Enjoy, And Of Course, Don't Forget To Review Of Favorite The Story If You Like It.**

 **Any Opinion Is Appreciated.**

… _ **..**_

It was a magnificent view. Fireworks were exploding in the sky even in daylight, creating multiple arrays of Pokémon shapes, in all colors. Some flying Pokémons were flying high, and they were creating dizzying waves of power, from one end to another end of the sky. The roar of the anticipating crowd could be heard from everywhere.

Up to the presidential conference room of mount Lana Kila Pokémon headquarter, the four elite four members, Champion Diantha and Drake sat silently.

Today was the day of Alolan Pokémon League Grand Finale.

At that moment, four figures entered the room.

"Well well well. Looks like the great Lance, Adler, Wallace and Cynthia finally bless us with their company" Drake said in a cocky voice.

"Welcome, welcome, champion Lance, Adler, Wallace and Cynthia, it's an honour to have you people in our first Alolan Pokémon league grand finale" kahuna Hala said in warm voice.

"You are welcome Hala. It is also our privilege to attend this." Lance replied. The other champions gave a small nod to Diantha and Drake, which they replied, as the other champions took their respective seats beside them.

"So when the battle will start?"

"In few minutes, and my honourable champions, there is a surprise waiting for you all." Drake stated in smirking voice.

"What?" Wallace asked.

"Do you remember trainer Ash Ketchum from pallet town?"

"Yes, the boy disappeared two years ago, why did you ask?" Champion Cynthia said in glacial voice.

"You will find that soon; let's just keep our eye on the final."

…

* * *

It was just another busy day in pallet town of kanto region; people were busy in their daily life activity, except one person.

Delia.

She has been sitting in front of TV since the morning, patiently waiting for the battle to start, patiently waiting for her boy.

It has been a long journey.

When Ash first started his journey, she knew it would not be easy, like his father.

But Delia knew her boy more than anyone; Ash would never ever give up, so she did her best to encourage Ash, every way possible, his best achievement was Kalos League final.

Today, with the flow of time, many things have been changed. Priorities have been changed. Her Ash isn't that little boy anymore.

But something never changed.

Today once again, Ash was facing another final. And Delia really wishes that Ash makes it to the trophy.

Not far away from pallet town, in Cerulean Gym of Cerulean City, a certain redhead was sitting in front of TV. Usually misty didn't have serious interests for league matches, but today was exceptional.

The reason was that Aaron guy.

That particular trainer reminded her of a good friend, Ash Ketchum. Ash was undoubtedly one of the biggest "what if" of her life.

What if they never parted ways?

What if they always travelled together?

What if they got into something else?

She would never know.

Like all other friends, Ash's departure hit her really hard. She lost all her interests to travel, ever again.

For Dawn and May, the reason was pretty same to watch the match, Aaron.

That guy looked too familiar as Ash.

Another reason was Serena, they got to know each other when Serena was travelling in Hoenn region, and quickly became friends. Recently they spotted Serena with a mysterious masked man, Aaron. And from then, things got interesting.

Even though Right now Dawn and May was super busy in Hoenn for upcoming Pokémon contest, they didn't forget to make time for the Grand finale of Alolan Pokémon league.

Broke didn't forget to make time for the Grand finale either. Sure, for an intern Pokémon doctor, he was more than busy. He had known this Alolan Pokémon league was one of the toughest contest even has been held; he wanted to see just how tough.

And far away in Kalos region, in prism tower of Lumiose city, Bonnie and Clemont were also sitting in front of TV. For bonnie the reason to watch the match was Aaron, as he is the new boyfriend of Serena and he is certainly a cool guy.

For Clemont, he usually doesn't miss any league matches. Another reason was that bond phenomenon between Aaron and his Greninja. He thought only Ash and his Greninja could do that, guess he was wrong.

"Do you like the match dedenne?" bonnie asked her pet Pokémon.

"Denene,….!"

"I hope Aaron makes it to the trophy"

"DE-ne-nene"

"I wonder how Aaron makes his bond with Greninja; he looks too familiar as Ash."The inventor spoke out thoughtfully.

"He does?" bonnie asked.

"Uhu…"

"Big brother, do you know? Serena became keeper of Aaron. Isn't that cute?"

"Good to know Serena has finally moved on, but I am more concerned about his bond phenomenon with his Greninja."

…

* * *

In the waiting room, Serena was sitting quietly, for the call of her upcoming match.

Quiet and Saint.

She could hear people's screaming and roaring's, from there. Which was quite obvious.

Today was the grand finale.

Even though she has made it to the finale, from her childhood she never had any serious interest to be a trainer, rather than being a Pokémon performer.

But of course, she wanted him, which she never got.

She covered her face with scurf as she heard assistant approaching her room.

"Trainer 'S', your grand finale battle is about to begin, get ready."

"Coming."She replied in a clam tone.

Then she got up with a determined face, she has a mission today.

… _ **..**_

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**

 **See Ya…**


	31. Chapter 31: THE GRAND FINALE 2

**THE GRAND FINALE 2**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter. Note It, From This Chapter, The Fight Of Alolan Grand Finale Begins, Which Is Going To Be Real Feisty, Trust Me.**

 **Guys , From This Chapter Critical Part Begins , Here You Will Be Able To See Two Serenas , One Is The Original One , Another One Will Be Referred As** **SERENA ,** **For Your Better Understanding .**

 **So, Sit And Enjoy, And Of Course, Don't Forget To Review Of Favorite The Story If You Like It.**

 **Any Opinion Is Appreciated.**

… **.**

Step by step , yet confident , this is how Ash made his way towards he battle field, on his shoulder was his faithful buddy Pikachu .when he entered the battle field the whole world was chanting , only for him.

Ash still can't deny that this was one of his childhood dreams; it still is, no matter how much the canvas of his life has changed. He wanted this; he wanted to win this Pokémon league.

As his eyes fell on the gallery, he saw her, flattering and cheering for him, every way possible. Today he had everything; he just had to win the battle.

So let the battles begin.

…

When **Serena** entered the field, the crowd was roaring madly, which of course they would. But the first thing she saw was her, her counterpart. It was kind of weird that they never met face to face in her entire life, as she was wearing scurf right now. Yet she hated her more than anything in the world .that Serena got everything she couldn't.

She got her love but she didn't,

So yes, she hated her.

Then her eyes fell on him, on the other side of the field, which could not help but make her feel weak. He looked same as him, same jacket, and the same cap. Only difference was that they were blue and he wore red jacket and red cap

"I wish I didn't have to do this." **Serena** whispered.

… _ **..**_

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE WELCOME, THE HISTORIC GRAND FINALE OF THE FIRST ALOLAN POKÉMON LEAGUE" announcer harry Dallas exclaimed.

"YES MY FRIENDS, YOU ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS THE FIRST GRAND FINALE OF ALOLAN POKEMON LEAGUE, SIT TIGHT AND ENJOY"

The whole stadium roared out in response of that.

Up the gallery, Serena was sitting in her seat, anxious yet quiet.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone is really worried about her boyfriend" suddenly Miette poked her.

"Stop it Miette, you are irritating me" Serena replied in annoyed tone.

"Leave her alone Miette, today if anybody can cheer for the Aaron the most, it is Serena, let her do her job." Gary stated.

"You are right Gary. I wish best of luck to Aaron for the final. Hope he makes it to the trophy"

"Me too"

Serena didn't reply for that, she didn't even wish anything, instead, today she firmly believed, ash WILL win league.

She had that faith,

On him.

"AND NOW PRESENTING THE WILD CARD WINNER FROM THE MT. SILVER TOURNAMENT. FROM SHAMOUTI ISLAND IN THE ORANGE ARCHIPELAGOS. , WHO MADE IT TO THE GRAND FINALE, AARON SATOSI!"

The whole stadium was now roaring loudly as Ash made his way to the battle ground, without wasting a second Serena locked her eyes on him, and gave the best smile she could to him.

"AND GUYS, WHAT A CO-INCIDENCE? ANOTHER A WILD CARD ENTRY FOR THE GRAND FINALE, IS ALSO FROM THE MT. SILVER TOURNAMENT. FROM SHAMOUTI ISLAND IN THE ORANGE ARCHIPELAGOS. ' **S YVONNE** '!"

None the less, that didn't slow down the roarings as **Serena** made her way to the battle field.

Up to the presidential conference room of mount Lana Kila Pokémon headquarter, the four elite four members, Champion Diantha, Lance, Adler, Wallace and Cynthia and Drake made their focus of the field.

This was the party time.

…..

"This final between Aaron of Shamouti Island and ' **S YVONNE** '. From Shamouti island in the orange archipelagos. will be a 3-on-3 battle," the referee said as he raised his flags in the air. "The trainers won't be able to substitute at any time after the first battle. The trainers have already selected their first Pokémon before entering the field and cannot change until one of the Pokémon is unable to battle. Is that understood?" Both trainers nodded their heads in agreement.

"The winner will be determined when one side's Pokémon are no longer able to battle. Trainers present your first Pokémon."

Ash switched the poke balls in his hand. It was time to bring out one of his oldest; the one he trusted the most.

"Charizard, I choose you!"

"Rawwwwrrrrrrr!" The flame Pokémon cried out as the stealth rocks pointed themselves into his body. Brushing the pain off, the fire type looked to Ash, nodding before facing forward.

"Okay, we've come so far. I'm putting all my hope into you, Charizard!" Serena yelled as she threw out her first poke ball. Emerging from the device was a Charizard just like his own. The two fire types immediately stared each other down, a rivalry to show who was the strongest was forming.

Ash fixed his hat. Serena's first Pokémon was her Charizard, but now he wondered how his own Charizard would hold up. He knew he could get very competitive at times. "Charizard, you ready for this?"

"RAWWWWWWWWWARRRR…"

"Charizard, use steel wing!" **Serena** yelled. And charged her first attack.

Ash snapped his attention back to his own battle. "Dragon tail!" He ordered. As **Serena** 's Charizard charged towards them. **Serena** 's Charizard's wing glowed white and then appeared to have a silvery gleam to it as it swung it towards Ash and his Charizard. Ash's Charizard pulled back just in time and flew up, quickly swinging up his glowing, green tail and smashing it into the face of **Serena** 's Charizard. It was a super effective hit that caused **Serena** 's Charizard to stagger back in extreme pain.

Ash saw **Serena** 's face and the shock and fury he felt at Her Pokémon being hit like that. Her Charizard righted itself and glared at Ash's Charizard. "Thunder punch!" **Serena** yelled.

This time, Ash and his Charizard weren't fast enough for a counter. **Serena** 's Charizard swung its fist back and let it loose, crackling with electricity, into Ash's Charizard's chest. For the second time in only a few minutes, Ash felt himself being flown backwards with his Pokémon due to his opponent's thunder punch. Charizard managed to right himself, however, and he seemed furious that he'd allowed himself to be hit like that. He flapped his wings furiously and spat fire. Ash smiled. "Alright, buddy, use flamethrower!" He said.

Charizard whipped his head back and then launched it forward, letting loose the most ferocious looking flamethrower Ash had ever seen. The huge blast of flames rocketed towards **Serena** and her Charizard. "Deflect with steel wing!" **Serena** yelled out in fear. His Charizard flapped his wings and whipped out one of them, gleaming like steel and flew into the oncoming flames. However, Ash's Charizard's attack was too strong. Some of it was deflected, but it ultimately overwhelmed the Charizard and the latter's wing flinched and then sagged. It managed to keep itself in the air, but it was clearly laboring, its wing badly hurt.

Ash took his opportunity. "Dragon tail!" He ordered. His Charizard rushed forward with tremendous speed and swung his tail back, before slamming it, now glowing green, into **Serena** 's Charizard. The two slammed at each other. They were both dazed and they stared at Ash in shock.

"I've been waiting for this. Charizard, we've come so far. I'm putting all my hope into you, Charizard! We'll show them our full power! Mega-Evolve!" **Serena** cried out, tapping the Key Stone from the bracelet on her hand. Golden tendrils of light connecting the two stones were likewise followed by **Serena** 's Charizard being enveloped in a shower of light, before its Mega-Evolved form stood in its place.

"O GOODNESS! TRAINER ' **S** ' HAS A MEGA CHARIZARD X! Looks like battle isn't going to be easy for Aaron" harry exclaimed as the crowd's roaring came down a little bit.

Ash looked more serious but not strained as he stared at his opponent.

"I tell you one thing Aaron aka Ash, this Charizard once caught legendary Pokémon, so don't take it easily." **Serena** whispered, with a smirking tone.

On the other side of the gallery, Serena grabbed her ribbon and scratched it, she was worried for Ash.

"Let's continue! Charizard, Mega Punch!" **Serena** ordered.

Mega Charizard X flew up and made a beeline towards Charizard. Before Ash even had time to react, Mega Charizard X had socked his opponent cleanly in the jaw, sending him reeling and wincing in pain.

"He's fast," Ash thought to himself.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Green, shadow-like claws projected from Charizard's claws, as he flew towards his opponent. "Dodge it!" **Serena** commanded. Her Mega Charizard X flew up, using its wings to swerve and turn as Charizard smashed at it frantically, but Mega Charizard X merely dodged them all, almost lazily. "Now, use Mega Punch!" Mega Charizard X struck out with a massive, glowing fist and slammed it into Charizard's belly, sending his opponent flying backwards.

"Now press them with Dragon Claw!" **Serena** commanded, and green shadow-like claws likewise were projected onto Mega Charizard X's claws. Mega Charizard X struck Charizard while it was still dazed, each strike stronger and more painful than the last, until a powerful swipe across the face sent Charizard crashing to the floor.

Ash gritted his teeth. His opponent was a lot stronger than he'd anticipated.

"Fire Blast!" **Serena** yelled, and golden-orange flames in the shape of a kanji shot out of Mega Charizard X's mouth, hitting his opponent who had just gotten to his feet. The power of the blast knocked Charizard further back, and Ash could tell that his partner had taken a lot of damage already, as could be seen from the scratches and bruises on his body. Despite this, Ash felt his body pulse and throb with excitement. He could always count on his Charizard to give him an exciting battle.

Charizard growled in defiance and made eye contact with his Trainer, signifying he was ready to continue. Ash grinned. "Let's go, Charizard! Thunder Punch!" he struck out at Mega Charizard X, hitting him square in the chest. Mega Charizard X winced as the blow sent him skidding back across the battlefield, but recovered almost instantly, and roared back at his opponent.

"Finish this! Blast Burn!" Ash's Charizard flew into the air, enveloping himself in raging, sapphire flames before smashing his fists into the ground with all his strength, sending an inferno of massive blazing shockwaves careening towards Mega Charizard X. An explosion of fire and smoke spiraled out of control into the air above as the attack connected.

"Did we win?" Ash peered through the column of smoke, but could make out no sign of his opponent. The moment seemed to stretch on for eternity, never-ending, never-stopping, until…the smoke finally cleared and Ash rubbed his eyes to ensure that what he was seeing in front of him was real.

Mega Charizard X stood upright on the battlefield. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and was taking in labored breaths. But incredibly, astoundingly, he was still alive and well. "You alright, Charizard?" **Serena** asked, concernedly. In response, Mega Charizard X let loose another earth-shaking roar, sending shockwaves that forced Ash and Charizard to cover their eyes from the wind and sand. "Unbelievable… **S** 's Charizard has such stamina…" Ash thought to himself.

"Now it's our turn! Use Fire Blast, then follow up with Dragon Tail!" Mega Charizard X roared in agreement, before letting loose the powerful Fire-Type attack, hitting Charizard square in the torso. Not giving his opponent a chance to recover, Mega Charizard X flew up and brought his tail, now covered in a green aura, and slammed it down, sending up plumes of dust and sand.

When the dust cleared, **Serena** and Ash gaped at the sight. Both Charizards were still standing, never taking their eyes of each other, eyeing each other warily and anticipating the next move. "Thunder Punch!" Charizard launched his fist towards his opponent.

"Charizard, dodge it then finish up with Seismic Toss." **Serena** answered smoothly, folding her arms and looking smug. Mega Charizard X swerved and turned, easily avoiding Charizard's punches. He then wrapped his arms around his opponent, before spreading his wings and took the air. Ash could only watch on helplessly as Mega Charizard X began to do loops in the air, while Charizard began to see stars, dizzy after doing so many turns. Mega Charizard X roared as he dove headfirst into the field, causing the field to shake and chunks of the ground to thrown up in large, boulder formations. And for the first time in his life he got a taste of his own medicine.

As the dust finally cleared, Mega Charizard X stood breathing heavily, standing over an unconscious Charizard. Standing up to its full height, Mega Charizard X bellowed loudly for anyone in the surroundings, proclaiming his strength and let loose a bout of flames periodically. In a flash of light, Mega Charizard X had reverted back to his base form as well.

"O MY ARCEUS. MEGA CHARIZARD DID IT! HE ACTUALLY BEAT AARON'S MIGHTY CHARIZARD! THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH IS ' **S YVONNE** '! " harry exclaimed.

For some moments, there was a deadly erupted silence around the stadium,

Aaron got defeated! And that happened in front of everyone's eyes!

Serena held her ribbon so tight that it felt like it may tear apart.

It felt so bad,

Her Ash lost the first round.

Will he lose the match too! Just like kalos league final?

She just could not bear to imagine that.

It was the moment she saw him, with a mischievous smile, and fortunately, that cleared everything.

Her Ash would not give up, not that easy.

…..

Ash recalled his Charizard to his poke ball.

"You did a good job buddy, now take a good rest."

The referee raised his arm towards Serena. "Charizard is unable to battle. Therefore, trainer **S Yvonne** is the winner. And now trainers, present your second Pokémon for the round two "He announced.

Ash stared at his opponent with a silent sneer, even though he lost the first round, he was strangely clam.

"Are you thinking the same what I am thinking Pikachu?"

"Pika-pika."

Ash switched the poke balls in his hand. It was time to bring out the big guns.

"Alright Greninja, I chose you…"

… _ **..**_

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**

 **See Ya…**


	32. Chapter 32: THE GRAND FINALE 3

**THE GRAND FINALE 3**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter. In This Chapter, You See The Second Battle Of Alolan Pokémon League Grand Finale,.**

 **Guys , For The Sake Of The Plot And Story , I Didn't Give Much Information About The Two Serena , But It Seems Like Many Of You Are Assuming Misconception About That , So Here Is A Little Spoiler , That SERENA Is Connected And Related With RED , That's It . Don't Expect Further Spoiler.**

 **, As Usual Here You Will Bale To See Two Serenas, One Is The Original One, And Another One Will Be Referred As** **SERENA,** **For Your Better Understanding.**

 **So, Sit And Enjoy, And Of Course, Don't Forget To Review Of Favorite The Story If You Like It.**

 **Any Opinion Is Appreciated.**

…

"Are you thinking the same what I am thinking Pikachu?"said Ash

"Pika-pika."

Ash switched the poke balls in his hand. It was time to bring out the big guns.

"Alright Greninja, I chose you…"

"GRENNNN-NINJAA"

The whole stadium murmured with Greninja's presence. After all it was a special Pokémon; it already had proved that in previous battle.

"Greninja ha! I hear your Greninja has some special power," SERENA sheepishly.

"Well in that case. I have to use my special weapon too … Articuno, I chose youuuuuu…"

a large avian Pokémon with predominantly blue plumage and large wings said to be made of ice appeared in the field . as the whole stadium gasped in shock.

"ARTICUNODD!" The legendary bird of kanto region roared out.

''OWW, MY, GOODNESS! Trainer **S** has chosen a legendary Pokémon to counter Aarons special Pokémon Greninja. Would you believe that Aaron is going to use his Greninja against **S** 's Articuno? These two powerhouses are sure going to create a spectacle we won't forget!'' the commentator harry cried out excitedly.

''He's confident that he's going to win no matter what,'' Lance responded. ''I would've done the same. Articuno is going to win easily, knowing that your other Pokémon are going to clean the rest of your opponent's team?''

'I would deny that ' Diantha said. 'Don't under estimate Aaron, he is full of surprise.'

Up to the gallery, once again Serena held her ribbon , whispering slowly ,

"Good Luck Ash"

…

* * *

The referee raised both of his flags again. ''Greninja versus Articuno, begin!'' he shouted, and lowered his flags. The battle continued.

"Time for plan B. Ready Greninja!" Ash said, looking at his trusting Pokémon of kalos .

"Grenin…..."

"Let's get stronger together! Stronger, Stronger, STRONGER!"

"NINJAAAAAA!"

Greninja was engulfed in a raging torrent of water. As Greninja evolved, the water surrounding it collected into a huge Water Shuriken on its back. Greninja's appearance changed, with it having a similar look as its trainer.

The whole stadium even the SERENA watched that with owe , this was really something unique .

"HERE IT COMES AGAIN, THE MYSTERIOUS GRENINJA." Harry exclaimed as the whole stadium roared out.

"Wow, what the hell was that?" Cynthia spoke out surprised tone.

"You will see." Drake said with a usual smirk.

…...

"Greninja, use Cut!"

"Counter with Aerial Ace!" SERENA yelled.

The two Pokémon rushed towards each other. As they got closer, Greninja pulled out a blade of light from his side. On the other side, Articuno's fists grew a bright yellow and crackled with electricity. The two Pokémon attacked, with Greninja successfully blocking the super effective attack. Articuno, however, used its other fist to punch Greninja upward. Stunned, Greninja flew high into the air, clearly hurt from the direct hit.

''Articuno, dodge and get in close,'' SERENA commanded.

With all the grace of a legendary, she swooped down, flying circles around Greninja and steadily getting closer to him. Greninja widened his eyes slightly at her agility, wondering what she was going to do.

''Greninja, use water shuriken to stop her!'' Ash said in retaliation.

SERENA chuckled, amused. ''Articuno, keep on going!''

'What? Is she going to let her take the hit?' Ash thought

"Counter with Cut!"

Greninja pulled out its blade of light again and brought it down, aiming for Articuno's stomach. Articuno's claws glowed turquoise and successfully parried Greninja's Cut.

"Don't give in! Use Cut again!"

Greninja landed and quickly brought the blade upward, hitting Articuno in its gut. "ARTICUNODD!" it roared as it reeled backwards.

"Finish with Water Shuriken!"

"Brace yourself Articuno. Remember our plan," SERENA calmly stated.

Greninja took out two shurikens and once again merged them into a single, more powerful throwing star.

"NINJAAA!"

A huge explosion was caused by the Shuriken, but as the smoke cleared, Ash looked in horror as now Articuno's whole body glowed a bright red. On top of that, the ice that froze its wing melted, allowing Articuno to fly once again.

SERENA was still calm as she uttered his next command smoothly.

''Sheer Cold.''

However, Ash was pretty calm in response. Wanted to knock him out in one hit. So that's why he have to let him get close, to take him off guard.'

Ash balled his fist tightly. ''Greninja! Grab Articuno's throat with using aerial ace. quick!''

"Grennnn…"

Greninja grinned, his large muscles flexing and beaming. Powerful claws shot out to hold Articuno in a dead lock. He grabbed her by the throat, temporarily cutting off her air supply, which made her gasp and cancel her attack.

''What?'' SERENA hissed his voice hysterical. He couldn't believe Ash had countered him so easily. ''Get out of there, Articuno!'' he yelled angrily.

However, it didn't matter how much she struggled, the far physically stronger Greninja held on to her without much trouble.

"He never ceases to amaze, doesn't he Miette?" Serena said while watching in admiration.

"Aha, that's why you fell for him, didn't you, my dear Serena." Miette teased, on which Serena didn't pay such attention, rather than watching the battle .

'Articuno, sheer cold again'

"You know what to do Greninja," Ash said with confidence, putting all trust into his friend.

"Ninja!"

Using what was left of the battered up Water Shuriken; Greninja slammed the throwing star into the ground and leaped on top of it, using it to gain altitude. Both Articuno and SERENA were stunned as Articuno's most powerful attack missed by a long shot. Greninja used the smoke to land a solid Cut attack on its opponent. Articuno flew backwards and stooped to catch its breath. It had used a lot of its energy in using Sheer Cold, and was now exhausted.

"All right, keep up the pressure Greninja! Ice Punch!"

"Articuno fly out of the way!"

"Let's try something Greninja," Ash spoke telepathically to his Pokémon. Greninja stood there, ready for Ash to give the order.

"Use your tongue to grab Articuno's leg. Then use Ice Punch!"

Greninja unwrapped its tongue and launched it towards Articuno's leg. Articuno looked down and saw Greninja quickly advancing towards it. SERENA looked on in horror as Greninja hit it in the gut with a super effective Ice Punch.

"Articunoddd…," Articuno muttered as it fell towards the ground.

"Begin by flying up high!" SERENA ordered with a much darker tone this time. Ash grinned back in response.

"Agility and then follow it up with Aerial Ace," SERENA ordered. The ice legendary dashed at an astonishing speed at Greninja with its body tense and ready to attack.

"Wait for it Greninja...Now! Grab Articuno's wings!" Ash commanded, and Greninja obeyed immediately grabbing onto Articuno's wings.

"That trick won't work Ash; harden your wings into Steel Wing and shake loose with another Aerial Ace!" SERENA answered with a strong, sharp voice that Articuno obeyed immediately, throwing Greninja down towards the ground. However the strong lizard managed to restore its balance and calmly hovered a few feet off the ground, staring and waiting for Articuno's next move.

"Double Team go!"

Immediately a group of Greninja's surrounded the Ice Legendary, all looking equally as menacing.

"Greninja look out!"

It was too late. Greninja took a super effective hit from Articuno, and it lost the offensive momentum that it needed. Ash was taken aback, giving SERENA another opening.

"That was a reckless move by Aaron." Gary observed, taking notice of SERENA's wide smile.

"Now Sheer Cold," SERENA ordered, taking advantage of Ash's mistake. Articuno responded with a huge wave of wind and snow at Greninja.

"Greninja! Dodge!" Ash called out.

Greninja dodged most of the erupting attacks, but was consequently caught up. He winced in pain, and looked back towards its trainer for a command. Which it received none, he once again attempted to read Ash's feelings. What he saw showed him why Ash was so adamant on winning.

"Don't give up till it's over buddy!" Ash said with usual sheepish smile. In which response, Greninja nodded.

Greninja and Ash's eyes shot open. They were both filled with determination; they both understood now how much this battle meant to them.

"Greninja, WATER SHURIKEN!"

"GRENIN-JAAAA!"

The Shuriken on its back grew in size, and as Greninja took it off its back and raised it high into the air a swirling mass of water suddenly engulfed its body. It then glowed a golden hue, and the water surrounding Greninja collected into a massive golden Water Shuriken above its head.

"Here it comes again." Harry exclaimed with the whole stadium watching that keenly.

Greninja fiercely glared at Articuno, before it flung the enormous projectile at it. Articuno was weakened from taking the combined damage of Greninja and faltered when SERENA frantically ordered it to use Sheer Cold one more time. A massive explosion erupted from the stadium.

The crowd grew silent. Kahuna Hala stood up along with other elite 4 members and champions. All were eager to see the victor.

Miette looked away, while Gary and Serena stood up, both with worry etched on their faces.

The smoke cleared, revealing the two Pokémon. Greninja was on its knees, while Articuno was panting heavily. Then Articuno drooped its head, slouched and fell to the ground.

Looks like I have underestimated Ash Ketchum. SERENA thought to herself. A sound of a falling bird distracted her thoughts however, and she sighed when she realized that Articuno has fallen.

"You win Ash!" Serena whispered, glad with his victory. No matter what happens, she always stands for him, for every single moment, every single seconds.

And today, Ash will win; she has that faith on him.

"Well there you have it folks! Our challenger Aaron satosi has managed to provide a strong competition yet with another legendary Pokémon? Let's see where it goes for the final round" harry exclaimed at the oddly silent stadium.

… _ **..**_

* * *

SERENA had watched hopelessly how her Articuno got destroyed. But the battle wasn't over yet.

"You did a good job buddy, now let us take care the rest." Ash said recalling his Greninja.

The referee raised his arm towards Aaron. "Articuno is unable to battle. Therefore, trainer Aaron satosi is the winner. And now trainers, present your third Pokémon for the final round" He announced.

Ash looked at his Pikachu.

"You ready buddy."

"PIKKAA"

With that Pikachu jumped off from his shoulder and landed on the battle ground.

SERENA recalled her Articuno without saying a word, but there was still a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Looks like I have to call you now, old friend."She said

SERENA switched the poke balls in her hand, and threw it.

When the final Pokémon appeared in the field, it made everyone in the field pavid with fear.

It was Mewtwo.

… _ **.**_

 **How Do You Feel Now Guys? Tell Me That Review, Of Course The Finale Will Be Feisty And Nail Biting.**

 **Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**

 **See Ya…**


	33. Chapter 33: THE ULTIMATE BATTLE

**GRAND FINALE: THE ULTIMATE BATTLE**

 **The Title Says It All, I Won't Push Up The Talk .**

 **Sit Tight And End Enjoy The Fierce Battle Ever I Have Written.**

 ** _…_**

There was a drop dead silence around the stadium, as SERENA's last Pokémon appeared in the field.

It was legendary genetic Pokémon, Mewtwo.

The cloudy sky roared a little bit, only to make the whole scenario darker, more scary.

"O GOD! How in the world that trainer " **S** " got that Pokémon?" champion Lance whispered.

"I don't know." champion Cynthia cluelessly replied.

"This is way more than I ever expected. I just hope trainer Aaron makes it through it" Diantha said.

"There is no way he is gonna make it, when it is Mewtwo."Hala said.

"Let's just see?"

 ** _..._**

* * *

It took some moments for harry to catch up, as the whole stadium looked stunned, finally he said,

"O my Arceus, the trainer ' **S** ' has brought legendary Pokémon, Mewtwo. Can our opponent Aaron satosi match it?"

Serena could feel a sheer of fear throughout her spine. She expected the worse for the final.

But this is worst.

"O GOD!" she whispered, she was now really worried for Ash.

Miette and Gary were speechless, as usual.

The referee raised both of his flags again. ''Pikachu vs. Mewtwo, begin!'' he shouted, and lowered his flags. The battle started.

…

At last, both trainers called out their first attacks of the final round in this matchup.

Ash glared across at SERENA. He had to admit, He was surprised she had that kind of power to fight.

He also eyed the standing expressionless Mewtwo, even trying to contact the genetic Pokémon telepathically.

"Mewtwo, is that you?"

No answer.

"Can you recognize me?"

The genetic Pokémon stood expressionless as well.

"Guess, he is not the Mewtwo I know." he whispered.

SERENA answered his mental question quickly though. "I'm quite interested to have a battle with you. I'm impressed with your battling skill." She said.

Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled. "Well, then get ready to be even more impressed. Pikachu's my ace."

SERENA narrowed her eyes. "Pikachu is dumb trainer, compared to my Mewtwo." She said.

Ash shakes his head.

"Pikachu and I have been together for a long time. We've been through a lot together. He's my best friend. And we know how to overcome biggest challenges."

SERENA smirked. "He doesn't look like much to me." She gestured towards her growling Mewtwo. It pawed at the ground, looking impatient.

"Let's see."

Ash shrugged. "Greninja is probably my strongest Pokémon and Charizard aren't too far behind, but Pikachu's got a little something special." Pikachu looked back and smiled at his trainer. "Pikachu's speed smarts and heart are what make him my best weapon."

SERENA laughed. "We'll see how long he lasts against Mewtwo. If he lasts a couple of minutes, maybe that will change my mind."

Ash didn't answer, but instead ordered his first attack. It was time to stop talking and get this battle started. "Pikachu, let's start this off with our favorite move. Thunderbolt!" Pikachu leaped into the air, and let loose an already charged thunderbolt, straight at Mewtwo. Which Mewtwo easily blocked with his barrier ability

"Alright, use Psychic on that attack!" SERENA exclaimed.

His body had suddenly started to glow light blue, while it's slowly being lifted up into the air. Ash was puzzled by this sight, until he realized that Mewtwo was using Psychic on Pikachu, as the smoke, from the explosion, had just disappeared.

As Mewtwo slowly lifts the Pikachu up more, the hand, which he was controlling Pikachu's body with, crunched into a fist. When it did that, Pikachu began gasping for air. It would appear that Mewtwo was using Psychic to strangle the life out of the electric type, while it's being lifted higher up.

Ash looked on with concern and, horror, at what Mewtwo was doing to his beloved buddy, as it began to chuckle at the hurting Pikachu, in the air. Ash then turned and gazed upon SERENA's eyes, which showed no fear or mercy towards his Pokémon's opponent.

When Pikachu reached at certain altitude, while still gasping for air, SERENA finally gave Mewtwo his next set of instructions.

"Mewtwo! Now, throw Pikachu down to the ground, and if he gets up from that, then use Shadow Ball!"

Mewtwo then waved his hand, the one that's glowing in a light blue aura, downward in a swift move, throwing the Mouse Pokémon to the ground at a very fast speed, while causing a big dust cloud to cover the battlefield. Then, Mewtwo rushed into the dust cloud, to get ready to attack the defenseless electric type.

Both Ash and SERENA gazed at the dust cloud, in silence, as they wait to see who comes out of there alive. All of a sudden, an explosion appeared where Pikachu had crashed. When that explosion occurred, it blew away the dust cloud and revealed Mewtwo, standing on top of an unconscious Pikachu.

Serena caught her ribbon once more as the whole stadium was watching the scenario with drop dead silence. all she wants that today Ash manages to win once more.

Was that over? The referee looked at limb Pokémon and was about to make announce. But at very last moment, the mouse Pokémon made a sheer cry.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!"

"Wow, Aaron's Pikachu is still up, but can it keep it up with the legendary genetic Pokémon, Mewtwo" harry exclaimed.

"Thanks buddy." Ash said to his trusted Pokémon, which in reply, Pikachu nodded.

"Alright then, use Psychic once more!" SERENA exclaimed.

Mewtwo was again lifting the Pikachu up once more, with the hand, which he was controlling Pikachu's body with his hand, as Pikachu's body was glowing with blue aura, and Pikachu was helpless, again.

One more crush, and it may get over, Ash knew that.

"But not this time" he said in determined voice.

"Pikachu, use electro web!"

"PIKA…"

"Just do it, start with Electro Ball!" Pikachu formed a ball of electricity around his tail, even at that floating position.

"Throw it! And Use Thunderbolt on the Electro Ball!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu nodded his head while his cheeks lit up. "PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!" The electricity went to the Electro Ball as it deployed and headed towards Mewtwo, but at the last minute, the Electro Ball broke and ended up turning into a web, as web that entangled Mewtwo and shocked the Pokémon.

"What in the world was that?" Lance couldn't help but appear impressed as Pikachu landed on the ground feet first, finally free from the Psychic.

On the other hand, Mewtwo was trapped under the electro ball, making SERENA totally shocked.

"Pikachu, quick, electro ball! Show these friends your power." Ask commanded.

Pikachu's cheeks crackled as a massive surge of electricity was firmed as electro ball at his tail. a huge electric blast traveled across the platform, before Mewtwo even could react, it crashed into the machine. And huge explosion blasted on the field, causing the powerful legendary Pokémon being sent flying across the battlefield.

The crowd began to roar loudly, expressing their enjoyment in watching the intense battle below. No one ever could imagine that Mewtwo can get hit.

SERENA was literally shocked to see his most powerful Pokémon being sent flying across the battlefield. His thoughts began racing, as he watches Mewtwo slowly recover from its crash, while still feeling the side effects of the paralysis.

"Shadow Ball!" SERENA called out.

"Electro ball! Again!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu puts creates a ball of energy at its tail. Mewtwo also puts its hands together, as it forms a black ball of energy. Both Pokémon then charges their respective balls of energy towards each other, as the attacks collided, causing an explosion, at the center of the battlefield. Their powers were equally matched.

Ash then noticed something strange going on with Mew two's tail. There were sparks of electricity flying off from the genetic Pokémon's tail. He smirked, before looking down at his Pikachu,

Thanks buddy. Because of you, we might have a chance at winning this. Ash thought, before giving Pikachu his next set of instructions.

SERENA was quick to respond. "Counter!" She ordered. Mewtwo stepped back and blasted the dark energy straight towards Pikachu's thunderbolt. The two attacks slammed into each other and exploded on impact. "Now leap over and use crunch!" SERENA shouted.

"Iron tail!" Ash finally countered. Mewtwo easily rushed towards Pikachu. His eyes glowed with blue aura, just as Pikachu swung his shining, silvery tail towards it.

"Now hold onto its tail!" SERENA shouted, looking pleased. Mewtwo sunk his jaws into Pikachu's iron tail attack. They stood there a moment staring at each other. Pikachu still in the air looking at the powerful Pokémon that had his tail in its jaws. "Now you're trapped." SERENA said, smirking.

Ash smiled. "Not quite. Pikachu, electro-ball!" He felt a rush of satisfaction as he saw SERENA's look of shock. Pikachu's tail quickly charged up the sphere of electricity and he released it right into Mew two's jaws.

Mewtwo roared in pain and was launched back, barely managing to stop itself from falling through the hole. "Smarten up, Mewtwo!" SERENA yelled. Mewtwo looked back at her, looking frustrated.

"Mewtwo, dodge it!" SERENA called out.

But when Mewtwo was about to move out of the way; all of a sudden, yellow sparks of electricity were flying off from its body, which made it hard for Mewtwo to dodge the incoming fighting type attack. The electric ball of energy hit its target, while only pushing the genetic Pokémon back a bit.

After it recovered from that attack, Mewtwo began to feel the effects of its paralysis, as it started to groan in pain.

SERENA was surprised and confused, as he pondered on how Mewtwo got paralyzed. Mew two's paralyzed?! But how did he-?

Suddenly, SERENA knew the answer, as her eyes made their way to the mouse Pokémon. He gave a frustrated grunt towards it, before continuing her thought.

"Damn it! Pikachu's Static ability! I forgot about that! It must have happened when Mewtwo trapped under electro web! However, it's going to take more than a status condition to beat us, Ash!"

As Mewtwo was feeling the pain of its paralysis, Pikachu slowly walked towards the groaning Pokémon, while communicating with the genetic Pokémon.

"Do you feel it?" Pikachu asked to the groaning genetic Pokémon that stood in front of him. "That's fear."

Mewtwo then turned and stared into his opponent's eyes, with defiance. It responded, "I don't feel fear!"

"Of course, you can't feel." Pikachu replied, as Ash and SERENA called out their next attack.

"Psystrike! Go!"

When Ash heard that command, his face was expressing shock and fear, as Mewtwo gets ready to fire a devastating attack towards the mouse Pokémon, who was still gasping for air.

"PIKACHU! RUN!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs.

When Pikachu attempted to flee, it was then suddenly slammed into the ground by Mew two's tail. The mouse Pokémon struggled to get out, while sparks were flying off its cheeks, but it was too late. Mewtwo created a white force field that expanded rapidly, from around it, and then, exploded upon contact with the trapped electric type, causing a loud cry of pain to come out from his mouth.

"PIKACHU! NO!"

As the smoke cleared away, they revealed Pikachu, lying on the ground, but still, the yellow mouse managed to stand.

"PIKKA – CHUUUUUUU"

Brave yellow mouse exclaimed as the roared with that.

"Psystrike! Again!"

"Quick attack to dodge." Ash said in a cold voice. Pikachu sped out of the way, just in time, narrowly avoiding the attacks that scorched into the ground where he'd just been standing.

"Now, use that speed and hit it with iron tail!" Ash yelled. Pikachu continued its quick attack and was in front of Mewtwo before it could even register what was happening. Pikachu leaped into the air, pulled his tail back and swung it forward, now gleaming in a silvery shine again. He slammed it into Mew two's side, knocking the mega evolved Pokémon to the ground.

Each time a punch or kick is dodged by another or strikes a blow to one of the brawlers, sounds of thunder and lightning can be heard throughout the stadium. The rainfall suddenly became heavier, making it difficult for the crowd to see what's happening out on the battlefield. Mewtwo and Pikachu were battling like warriors out there. They both had a purpose to win this fight, but they knew that only one can win.

Although Pikachu managed to dodge some of Mew two's attack, while also striking blows to the psychic type. It was clear that Mewtwo, despite still being affected by the paralysis, was winning in this confrontation.

Both Pokémon gave a pause, but still eyeing each other with icy glares.

But Pikachu was also breathing heavily.

Ash realized that Pikachu was almost out of steam. The raven-haired trainer needed to take down Mewtwo fast "Alright Pikachu; Now use Thunderbolt."

"Pika-CHUUUUU" Pikachu cried, as the powerful bolt of electricity headed straight for Mewtwo.

"Use barrier!" SERENA called. A bright yellow screen surrounded Mewtwo as the Thunderbolt hit. Even though Thunderbolt hit Mewtwo took almost no damage, as it continued levitating "Now use Shadow Ball!."

Mewtwo screamed out a battle cry and surrounded itself in a powerful yellow, orange and purple energy. Mewtwo charged at Pikachu, almost as fast as Extreme speed.

"Don't move Pikachu, just stay right there" Ash commanded. Pikachu wanted to move out of the way, but the electric mouse knew he could trust his partner. Pikachu didn't know exactly what Ash was planning but he had to trust the trainer's instincts. Mewtwo was now only twenty meters away from Pikachu, "wait for it, wait for it," ten meters, seven meters, five meters, "NOW SPIN!" Pikachu smiled, jumped high in the air and span right past Mewtwo, just skimming the Giga Impact, "Pikachu use Iron Tail!" The electric mouse turned his tail once again into Iron and slammed it right on Mewtwo, who was still using Giga Impact. Mewtwo was brought to the ground. Hard. The Legendary was in a lot of pain and it was clear across its face.

Mewtwo finally got up on its feet, as it stares down the electric Pokémon, with the eyes of a killer. It still felt angry towards Pikachu's comment from earlier. The two battlers gazed at each other with no fear in their eyes, as the rain continues to pour down upon them.

"Me First!" SERENA shouted out his next attack.

"Extreme Speed!" Ash called out.

Both Pokémon and Mewtwo ran so fast that their legs became a blur, as their bodies were surrounded by white and clear aura, while charging towards each other, at a fast speed. When the two attacks collided, it pushed both Pokémon back a little, causing them to let out a frustrated grunt at the same time.

"Don't give up, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo was snapped out of its thoughts, before he looked up and realized the voice came from his trainer, whose eyes were filled with confidence and passion.

"You can fight this pain and overcome it! You've always pull through for me, no matter how tough the battle was!"

At that moment, Mewtwo remembered all the battles that it had been involved in, which it always managed to win for its trainer. The genetic Pokémon has always been loyal to his previous master, RED. And he made a promise, to stand for SERENA, forever. Ever since he rescued it from Team Skull nearly 2 years ago. The psychic type then smiled, as he remembered the good times he had with RED.

"Mewtwo," SERENA began. "The power that's inside of you is strong! Now, let's show them your true power!"

Mewtwo nodded, before getting off from the ground, and letting out another deafening battle cry, accompanied by the sound of lightning crashing above the sky, as it shook the whole stadium. Mewtwo was ready to battle once again.

Pikachu took a step back; as he was in shock to witness such power being expressed, through that battle cry. He shrugged off the feeling, before maintaining a battle stance, while waiting for his trainer's command.

Ash didn't flinch from Mew two's cry; instead, he watched that calmly, which SERENA couldn't notice because of it being hidden by the scurf.

"You call that power! We'll show you true power!" SERENA exclaimed, before giving Mewtwo a command.

"Mewtwo, use Shadow Ball on the ground!" SERENA countered.

Mewtwo took the black ball of energy and slammed it into the ground, in front of him. The ground shook, as a giant wall of earth protruded from the stadium floor. The wall prevented the beam of circles from hitting the genetic Pokémon.

Ash let out a frustrated grunt, as he recognized that defense strategy since he used it with Pikachu, during their battle against Paul's Magmortar Long time ago.

Shittttt! A clear combo move! He thought, before hearing SERENA calling out his next move.

"Psystrike! Go!"

Mewtwo, behind the wall of earth, produced a white force field that expands rapidly from around it and explodes on contact with the wall of earth, sending pieces of rock and mud flying towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, quick attack! Get close to Mewtwo!" Ash responded.

Pikachu did his best to respond to command, but it was something else he was facing.

Gotcha! SERENA smirked before calling out another attack. "Mewtwo, get in close and use Psystrike!"

Mewtwo, suddenly, appeared in front of Pikachu, as it creates another white force field, which exploded upon contact with the aura Pokémon, standing in front of the genetic Pokémon, sending him flying towards the wall stadium wall.

When the debris faded away, it revealed the mouse Pokémon, lying on the muddy floor, but still conscious, as it struggles to get up.

"Come on, Pikachu! Get up! Please!" Ash pleaded to his loyal companion to get up and continue battling.

Pikachu managed to stand up and looked ready to battle once more.

"Tough guy, aren't you, Aaron?" SERENA responded to the mouse Pokémon's endurance,

The group, in the elite suite, was completely silent than normally. Their focus was all concentrated on watching the intense battle below. Everyone was at the edge of their seats, even the champions were.

"It's incredible." Cynthia commented. "They are not giving up until to the very end"

Everyone nodded at her statement, before turning their attention back to the battle below. Almost everyone, in the group, felt excited about the intense battle.

As for Serena, however, she sat in her seat, with her hands clasped against each other, while a look of anxiety is expressed through her features. She prays that Ash would come out of this battle, a winner.

Ash...please win.

…

Mewtwo quickly recovers from that impact and looked as if it was still able to battle.

"Shadow Ball!" SERENA called out.

""VOLT TACKLE!"!" Ash countered.

"Pi-ka Pi-ka Pi-ka!" Pikachu immediately started running at the genetic legendary , the yellow mouse now surrounded in golden electricity.

"Psystrike! Go!"

Mewtwo gets ready to fire a devastating attack towards the mouse Pokémon. The two Pokémon were getting closer and closer with each passing second. The two Pokémon collided with a powerful blast that threw the wind around the battlefield and stands.

Ash could barely keep his cap on as he was trying to block out the dust that was flying in his direction, when the dust finally settled both Pokémon were both still able to battle, but they had taken a lot of damage. They both were covered in dust, scuff marks and were gritting their teeth in pain.

The attacks both caused their victims to be standing on their knees, as they're breathing heavily and near exhaustion. It would seem that if one of them gets hit with one more attack, then the battle could end there.

Ash and SERENA thought deeply about their final attack, before finally deciding on what they'll go with.

"I think it's time for our battle to finally come to an end, SERENA!" Ash shouted out, with determination in his voice

"I couldn't agree with you more, Aaron!" SERENA responded, as her voice was filled with determination too.

"Now, Pikachu..."

Ash brought Z crystal out from his pocket and wore that on his wrist, which mysteriously looked different.

Before giving his final command, Ash took off his cap and threw it to his buddy.

"All right buddy lets wrap this up. TAKE THIS!"

"PIKKAA!" Pikachu cried out as the cap landed on his head.

"All right, Pikachu, let's give it all we got, let's show some real power."

"PIKACCHUUUUUUUUU!"

"Let's do this!Much bigger than thunderbolt, 10 million thunder bolt…!"

"PIKA-PIKA …"

"Let's do this! Z – MOOOOVE!"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

 **1000** **まんボルト**

 **10,000,000 Volts**

 ** _…_**

* * *

Pikachu stroked a series of synchronized poses with Ash to build Z-Power. Leaping into the air and absorbing electricity from dark storm-clouds that have formed above it.

Seven type of bolts of electricity, each a different color of a rainbow, were fired.

"Mewtwo, quick, barrier!" SERENA cried out of horror.

Mewtwo hopelessly used barrier to protect itself,

In the end, huge explosion blasted on the field. As The whole stadium was watching breathlessly.

 ** _…._**

 **How Do You Feel Now Guys? Tell Me That Review.**

 **Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**

 **See Ya…**


	34. Chapter 34: THE ULTIMATE TRUTH

**Chapter 32: THE ULTIMATE TRUTH**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter. Note It, In This Chapter, Alolan Pokémon League Will Conclude, But This Chapter Is Important, For Other Reasons, Trust Me.**

 **So, Sit And Enjoy, And Of Course, Don't Forget To Review Of Favorite The Story If You Like It.**

 **Any Opinion Is Appreciated.**

…

"Let's do this!Much bigger than thunderbolt, 10 million thunder bolt…!"

"PIKA-PIKA …"

"Let's do this! Z – MOOOOVE!"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

 **1000** **まんボルト**

 **10,000,000 Volts**

…

* * *

Seven type of bolts of electricity, each a different color of a rainbow, were fired from Pikachu.

In the end, a huge explosion blasted on the field, leaving a huge amount of smoke on the field.

All elite four members, including the champions, stood up from their seat. As The whole stadium was watching breathlessly.

Serena grabbed her ribbon, like never before.

"WOW!" harry breathed out.

When the smoke cleared a little bit, first the Pikachu came into the view, then the Mewtwo.

Both were still standing!

But Mewtwo looked injured, panting.

Before SERENA and the rest could guess anything, Ash commanded out,

"You hear me Pikachu, finish this with thunderbolt, on his head!" he smiled.

"PIKKA…!"

Pikachu instantly disappeared in the smoke, and then he appeared suddenly, a puff of purple gas shot off of him, the mouse Pokémon looked tired but determined.

This was it.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Pikachu had leaped out, still appearing to have a white glow from his quick attack. He had smoke and purple gas from the smog attack, trailing off of him, but he had determination and satisfaction on his face.

Pikachu landed on Mewtwo's head, grabbing it's both ear.

And before the tired genetic legendary could guess anything, Pikachu gave one of the best close-range Thunder bolt of his life.

Lightning up the whole stadium, and shocking the crowd like never before.

Finally Pikachu got off from Mewtwo's head. As the mouse Pokémon gave up everything it had. But both Pokémon were still eyeing each other with icy glares.

Suddenly the genetic Pokémon drooped its head, slouched and fell to the ground, leaving Pikachu as the ultimate winner.

… _ **.**_

* * *

At this point, time seemed like stopped, and everyone in presence, seemed like forgot what to do.

Finally referee broke the silence.

"And the winner of today's finals is AARON SATOSI!"

"Can you believe it!?" The announcer harry cried out as everyone on attendance went wild.

"Aaron satosi manages to hold out the longest in this intense battle and with great help from his Pikachu , has defeated his opponent ' **S** ' to claim the title of victor of first Alolan Pokémon League!"

The whole crowd looked crazily roaring around the stadium, as Ash made a glance around it.

There was a smile in his face.

A smile of finally archiving something, which he longed for a long time. Even though he is in a mission.

He finally became a Pokémon league winner.

Then his gaze fell on his faithful buddy, Pikachu, who was making same expression as him.

"We won buddy."

"PIKKAA!"

Pikachu didn't waste a single second to jump into his chest as Ash stretched out his hands for him. Tears could be seen glinting in both of their eyes, yet of course, these were happy tears.

"I think we should call out everyone, as everyone is part of this victory, don't you think buddy?"

"Pikapi!"

Ash threw out his every other poke balls, and this time, his every Pokémon appeared in the field.

"Rowaaar"

"Gren-ninja"

"pidgeooo-t"

"in-fernape"

"luka hh"

"WE FINALLY WON THE LEAGUE BUDDIES!" Ash breathed out.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Nonetheless, everyone got into bone crushing hug, as they heard the news.

…..

For a moment, Serena thought about getting up and running over to Ash, to congratulate him. But prevailed herself.

This moment belongs to Ash, and his Pokémons.

They have made a long journey for this, and they finally archived it, she should not interfere here.

But that didn't stop the tears of her eyes, the tears of happiness, with a delicate smile.

Today Serena just couldn't be more happy for him.

Miette and Gary both looked happy, yet quiet.

Leaving these moments only for Ash.

….

On the other side of the field, SERENA quietly recalled her genetic legendary, and made her way to the exit.

"I am not surprised Ash, RED did the same, and you deserve It." she whispered, before leaving the battlefield.

…

* * *

"And if you could all please turn your attention to the center of the field, Kahuna Hala will be awarding the winner of first Alolan Pokémon League, AARON SATOSI, the championship trophy!" The announcer Harry told everyone as Ash stood down on the field with all of his Pokémon.

Walking over to him was an older man along side with other elite four members and the champions of familiar faces. In his hands, there was a large yellow Hexagonal plate.

The mega Plate of fire type Pokémons, of Arceus.

That thing only reminded back Ash of his mission.

"Congratulations, Aaron," Mr. Kahuna Hala started to say as he handed the trophy over to the trainer, a large smile plastered on both of their faces. "Through hard work, dedication, strategy and the bonds between you and your Pokémon, you managed to overcome all other participants and become this year's Alolan Pokémon League champion. It is on behalf of the entire Pokémon League Committee and my honor that I present you the champion's trophy and the prize money that accompanies it."

"Thank you," Ash said as he took the trophy and prize money in his hands. He then passed the trophy along to each of his Pokémon until all six of them were holding the trophy together. "I had no idea there was prize money involved," Ash replied truthfully to the elder man. He had always entered for the thrill of battle and the chance to challenge that region's Elite Four.

Mr. Kahuna Hala laughed at the remark. "Yes, the winner of every League Conference receives a monetary prize and trophy alongside the right to challenge the Elite Four of the region. Plus, let me inform you one thing …" Kahuna Hala's eyes blinked mysteriously.

"The trophy is not other normal trophy, it is a mysterious antique thing Alolan region, do you get that?"

"Yes."

"tomorrow morning you'll have a press conference to talk about your recent victory and it'll end with allowing you to challenge the Elite Four, by defeating each elite four members , you will get four more plates , and will become champion of this region, as the champion of this region , you will be protector of those plates , but if you lose before that , I am sorry but you have to return the trophy , in that case , you will only have the prize money , am I clear ?"

"Yes, kahuna Hala." Ash said.

"Well, good luck, do you have any other questions?"

"Nope, thanks sir."

"Well, I have one." a voice spoke out from behind.

Ash blinked. The question came from a familiar person, Drake!

"I have one question, mister…"

"A-Aaron, Aaron satosi" Ash tried to stay cool.

"Mister Satosi, I have a question for you, do you have problem with that?" Drake said sheepishly.

"N-nope, not at all."

"Good, but before I ask, I would like you to know one thing, long ago, I lost to a challenger in orange league finale, even with my powerful Dragonite. His name was Ash Ketchum.".

"Really? That's bad" Ash was literally feeling uneasy now.

"Funny thing is, the boy used same tactics in finale to defeat my Dragonite, with his Pikachu, today what your Pikachu did to defeat Mewtwo in the end." Drake said, literally staring at his eyes.

"And, more interesting fact is. Ash Ketchum had a Greninja, he participated in kalos league two years ago, and surprisingly his Greninja could take the same mysterious form as your Greninja." this time, Diantha spoke out.

"pi-ka!" Pikachu gulped. At this point, Ash was literally sweating.

"So here is my question, who are you?" Drake said.

"I am A-aron, Aaron satosi!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes."

"well , in that case , let me inform you , I checked orange islands directory , there no such person named Aaron satosi , there is only existing proof of your gym battles , so here is my recommendation , open up your mask ."

"W-why?" Ash said in sheer horror.

"Cause under the rules of this league, you must clarify your identity, other way you may face the penalty, which may also include losing the title." Drake said, entrapping Ash every way possible.

…

It was almost like sudden turn of the events, people were about to leave when this incident took place, now the whole stadium was watching keenly, even harry didn't leave his seat.

Except two persons, Gary and Serena.

Watching the whole scenario, Serena breathed out a sigh .it was ought to happen, one way or another. Ash just couldn't keep that secret forever.

Gary on the other hand, looked amused, waiting for the ultimate come out.

"Looks like there is some problem on the field!" harry commented again.

…

"Open up your visor, mister." Drake demanded again.

"Is that necessary?" Ash muttered out.

"It is, otherwise, how can we be sure that you are not following any other cheat code." this time, kahuna Hala stated.

"Pi-ka!"

"Grennn…"

Ash knew what his Pokémon buddies were saying; still he made a glance on the gallery for Serena, his eyes met with her.

Serena gave a nod, which only meant for one thing.

This was it.

Sighing out for the last time, his hands opened up the mask, and under that mask a familiar face came out.

Nonetheless, that made gasp everyone in the field, in the stadium, in the world, who were watching, instantly.

It was definitely him.

… _ **.**_

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**

 **See Ya…**


	35. Chapter 35:THE BOY FROM PALLET TOWN

**THE BOY FROM PALLET TOWN**

 **Hellowwww Readers, Welcome Back. Today I Am Back With Another Brand-New Chapter. Note It, In This Chapter, Alolan Pokémon League Will Officially Conclude.**

 **But Guys, I Need To Tell You One Thing, My Exam In Knocking At The Door, This Is The Last Chapter Before My Exam, I Won't Be Updating Until My Exam Is Over.** **.**

 **But That Doesn't Mean The Story Is Over, Many More Things Is Still To Come, You Can Count On That.**

 **So, Sit And Enjoy, And Of Course, Don't Forget To Review Of Favorite The Story If You Like It.**

 **Any Opinion Is Appreciated.**

… _ **..**_

Miette looked like she would faint, the whole stadium, on the other hand, looked speechless as well. People already have dealt enough drama in this league, all relating with Ash. And now this final blow. For some moments no one found any right words to say, until harry spoke out,

"HOLY ARCEUS! IT'S ASH KETCHUM! FROM PLLET TOWN OF KANTO REGION!"

The crowd still looked fazed, wildly staring at the new found person on the battle field, who has won the first Alolan Pokémon league barely fifteen minutes ago.

Everything looked changed, including the atmosphere.

"Well, as expected… It's good to see you again, ASH, KETCHUM" Drake said sarcastically.

"Why did you do this, Ash?" Diantha asked.

"I had some reasons, which I am afraid, I can't reveal at this moment" Ash said looking down. Diantha kept staring at him for some moments, before finally looking back. And that wasn't over yet.

Champion Cynthia, Lance, Adler, Wallace and other kahunas, all still looked shocked. Looking sternly at Ash.

"Mister, this is breach of rules of league. You have to face penalty for this act" kahuna Hala said suddenly.

"Well, my fellow kahuna, he didn't break any rule."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my fellas let me apologize for a little lie" Drake gave his signature smirk.

"Ash is indeed lawfully registered in Orange Island's directory, as Aaron Satosi, cleverly done by Ash's friend Gary. I had to say that little lie, only to unfold the mystery, sorry Ash, my bad. And there is nothing wrong in adopting a new identity to participate in the league, league rules don't clarify that."

There was another big pause in the battle field, as everyone gave a dumb look to Drake, including Ash. Ash looked down gritting his teeth. Getting fooled like this was the last thing he expected today. Yap, he can say he fucked up pretty badly.

"Congratulation Aaron aka Ash" Lance said suddenly. "Looks like you finally managed to win a league, in a controversial way."

"I have to say, I didn't expected that, Ash" champion Cynthia said this time.

"But can we trust him?" Hala spoke out suddenly. which was obvious , there is no way he is going to entrust Ash with the Mega plate of Arceus , As the trophy of the league , who fooled them throughout the league with a false identity . He still looked diffident.

"You can kahuna, the boy is a Hero of Kalos disaster, fought against Team flare"Diantha added.

"I would say the same thing, Ash has pretty good history in sinnoh too." Cynthia said.

Slowly, he came closer to Ash. Then asked. "I ask you the same thing, can I trust you?"

"You can kahuna." Ash said promptly.

"Well then ….."Grabbing and raising Ash's hand. "I thereby pronounce Ash Ketchum as the winner of first Alolan Pokémon league."

"HOLY ARCEUS! KAHUNA HALA JUST DECLARED ASH KETCHUM AS WINNER OF ALOLA POKEMON LEAGUE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE WINNER IS ASH KETCHUM! FROM PALLET TOWN."Harry exclaimed.

At this point, people started to roar again. Finally getting the ultimate winner. This time for real.

…

* * *

As soon as Ash made his way out of the exit, the first thing he saw was her, Serena.

Serena didn't waste a single second to rush into his arms, snuggling into his chest. Pikachu got off from Ash's shoulder, leaving these moments only for them.

"Congratulations, ASH, you finally made it."

"Thanks Serena, it wasn't possible without your support, you stood by my side, every way possible."

"You know I will always stand beside you Ash, I love you."

"I love you too, Serena Yvonne"

Their eyes met each other, eventually leaning for a kiss. Which of course, Ash deserved, after this long exhausting match, winning the league.

But their kiss was short lived , as Ash felt a gentle tap on his shoulder , as soon as Ash looked back , there was a huge punch on his face , which literally knocked back both Ash and Serena .

It was from Miette.

Before Ash could adjust, Miette vigorously grabbed Ash's collar.

"YOU SI*K BA*TARD, HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU THIS!"

"Miette! Wait!"Serena tried to protest.

"DON'T YOU DARE BI*CH, you knew. Yet you didn't tell me."

At this point, Serena was literally fazed.

"Why did you do this Ash? All these time, you were with us, hiding under a mask. Why? Why did you leave us?"

"I had to Miette, I am sorry." Ash said looking down.

"And what is the FU*KING reason behind that."

"I sorry but I can't tell Miette "

"You know what, FU*K you both. I am done with you people."

With this, Miette stormed off from there.

"Miette wait!"

"Let her go Ash, she will eventually calm down." Serena said in low voice.

Ash sighed out,

"Guess, I end up hurting everyone."

"You don't Ash."

"I do."

"You don't do that now Ash." She said, making her way for his chest once again. Ash too, returned that by hugging her closely.

"Ummmm, Serena."

"Hmmm."

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"What?"

"There is a party to take place at hotel tomorrow, by the league committee. As Alolan league winner I am invited there, but I need a date, so… I was wondering… Will you be my date? …Serena" Ash said, rather hesitantly.

Serena just blinked. Ash had to ask her that?

"Do you want my answer Ash?"

"Ummmm, ya."

"Take that as my answer" she said, before crushing her lips on him, once again

… _ **..**_

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**

 **See Ya…**


	36. Chapter 36: EVERY TIME WE TOUCH

**EVERY TIME WE TOUCH**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amourshipping Chapter.**

 **Guys I Would Like To Apologize To You For This Late Update, But I Had Reasons, I Had Exams , Which Literally Sucks , Unlike The School Where Ash Attends In Alola .**

 **Any Way, Here I Am With A Brand New Chapter, This Chapter Is One Of My Most Favorite Chapter, Why? Guess You Have To Find Out That By Reading.**

 **Now I Want To Clear Something. Play** **Cascada - Everytime We Touch** **As Background Music. It Is Highly Recommended, If You Really Want To Feel This Chapter. If Don't Do This, You Will Miss The Real Joy Of This Chapter, Trust Me. If You Can't Find The Music Then Here Is The Link -** **Watch?V=4g6qdnc4jps,**

 **Enjoy.**

… **..**

That was it , Serena was about to tie her hair , giving a swift ponytail .Does it looks better , will he like it , who knows ,...

She heard a gentle tap on the door and all of her hair spread around her neck.

"Maybe it looks better like this" she thought.

Ash stared at her as she opened the door. Here he was, dressed like a perfect gentleman to make any girl fall.

And here she was, dressed with a royal blue maxi dress. Maybe nothing can look better with it except her. When she came out Ash was still staring at her, more specifically, staring into her eyes.

Alolan league victory party taking place at hotel ballroom tonight, by the league committee. As Alolan league winner, Ash is invited there.

And Ash wants Serena for his date,

He stretched his hand.

And she took it without any hesitation.

… **..**

* * *

"You look great tonight Ash."

"Thanks Serena, same goes for you too… YOU LOOK, BEAUTIFUL!"

"Thanks Ash..."

"Look Serena, everybody in the ballroom is staring at us"

"You know why? Maybe they are surprised to see me with you. I should not come with you Ash."

"I don't care; at least I have the prettiest girl beside me… and, will the prettiest girl care to dance with me?"

"You can dance Ash!"

"Try me."

…..

Serena took her hand from Ash's and got even closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt tingles shoot through her emanating from where Ash's hand were – slightly low on her hips.

"This is perfect"

"It is"

Their eyes closed. This was, without a doubt, the most perfect moment.

….

 **Cascada - Everytime We Touch**

( watch?v=4G6QDNC4jPs)

 _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

Ash whirled her, they both did.

Song was playing…

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

Serena leaned backward, only one leg in ground. Ash was holding her waist and she knew he would never drop her.

They whirled again.

 _Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

Serena never knew Ash has turned into such magnificent dancer, back in the kalos; he was always bumbling, when it came for dancing. She could not help it but her eyes really refused stare away from him. By dance, she would go away from him, twirling, but he would never let her go. He would catch her always, with his strong hand and with his magnificent grey eyes.

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

All of their memories were floating together, their kalos journey, their playing, their quarreling, and their friendship. All around this dance. Everything…

 _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

At this point, Serena leaned a little forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around the boy of her dream, and never wanting this moment to over, ever.

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

… _ **.**_

* * *

It all ended abruptly, when Serena heard the sound of what sounded like something breaking against the ground.

"ASH…!"

Ash's body tensed up in Serena's arms and he looked to have paled just a little from the voice calling his name. She figured there could only be one reason for such a reaction.

"Ash Ketchum, young man, is there something you're supposed to tell me?"

Standing before them, having just entered the ballroom were two shocked (and possibly irate) mothers, Delia Ketchum and Grace Yvonne!

… _ **.**_

 **How Was That Guys? Don't Forget To Tell Me That In Review And New Readers, Pls Keep Favouriting And Following The Story To Keep Me Boosted.**

 **Let Me Tell You One Thing, You Won't Be Able To Feel This Chapter If You Didn't Played The Music As Background Music. Give Me Your Opinion, I Am Still On.**

 **One More Thing Guys, The Story Will Face A Dramatic Change Soon, Get Prepared For A New Adventure, Yap Buddies, A New Adventure For Ash And Serena, If You Have Any Suggestion, Tell Me In Review.**

 **See Ya…**


	37. Chapter 37: ONLY WHEN IT RAINS

**ONLY WHEN IT RAINS**

 **Helllowww Everybody, Welcome Back. Today I Am Here With A Brand New Chapter, More Specifically, Amourshipping Chapter.**

 **Guys, Here Is A Announcement, With This Chapter, Phase One Of The Story Ends, After That A New Phase Of The Story Would Start.**

 **So Without Wasting More Time, Let's Get Into The Story…**

…

"Ash, would you like to go outside with me?"

"Umm now, Serena?"

"Aha…"

"But it's raining outside."

"That's why I want to go, don't you think it will be fun to have a walk on rainy streets"

"Well, ummmm"

"Come on ASH!"

…..

It was some kind of weird to rain in Ula'ula Island in this season. But for Ash and Serena, nothing is weird. They have learned to get used with almost everything.

The miry streets of Alola looked awkwardly beautiful, crafty.

Ash and Serena were walking in a street. Holding each other's hand. Now the Tournament was over and Ash finally won the league, revealing his true identity to the world, much to the satisfaction of Serena. It would be itchy to think for her that Ash won the league in another name.

The last blow was getting caught by mothers, it was horrendous. Nonetheless Delia literally turned crazy, as soon as she learned that Ash finally has a girlfriend!

"My son has a girlfriend!" she cried out, kicking aside her own bag, she had dropped that in shock as soon as she saw Ash and Serena in the ballroom, kissing.

Delia ran over to the separated couple and brings them into a hug. Serena was surprised by the pure joy radiating from the woman as she hugged them both.

"I can't believe this actually happened! What did you do to break through the dense head of my son?"

Of course Ash and Serena couldn't reply, flushing like never before, and the whole ballroom was watching the scenario with pure amusement, including Gary and Miette, who called the respective mothers for this last great revelation.

But Ms. Grace's reaction was different, much to the expectation of Serena; in fact it was her who took the grand acknowledgement from them.

"How long, Serena?" Grace asked sternly. Serena balled her dress up in her fists, but stepped a little closer to her mother.

"Recently" Somehow Serena replied.

"Then why didn't you tell me!" Serena literally flinched from her mother's snappish tone.

"We wanted to keep it as private as we could," Serena replied. "We were planning on telling you…just not until things settled down. I promise. And things happened to get away from us."

"Now young man, do you love my daughter?" Suddenly Grace turned to Ash, her gaze inquiring and fierce. But it was the question that he could answer without a single wavering doubt in his heart.

"I do." he said.

"Then I guess that's enough, but you have quite the story to tell me, young couple,"

… _ **..**_

* * *

Right now Ash and Serena were again walking in the rainy Alola Street, holding each other's hand. Finally everything was over, Ash and Serena just could not be happier for a little break.

Suddenly Serena stopped.

"What's wrong Serena?"

"Nothing" she said, looked like she was watching a roadside billboard.

"What are you looking at Serena?"

His eyes fell on the billboard, and immediately he was excited.

"Holy Arceus, Serena, did you see that? The first Alolan showcase competition is going to take place very soon, here."

"I know" she said, in rather weak voice.

"Whats wrong Serena?" Ash asked, sensing the sadness.

"Nothing."

"Aren't you excited, wont you participate there?"

"I wish I could Ash."

"But why Serena?"

"I gave up performing Ash, years ago"

"Then get into it again? I saw you performing, you are still a blizzard"

"I am not sure I would be able to do it again Ash, my Hoenn journey was disaster."

"You will be able to do it this time Serena, I have faith on you"

"But, Ash…"

"SERENA …"Ash said, looking into her delicate eyes, "aren't you forgetting the mantra?

NEVER GIVE UP, TO THE VERY END"

This time, Serena just couldn't reply, rather than staring into his deep grey eyes .finally she gave a small nod.

"That's the spirit, and you should know, you have me, no matter what happens."

"Thank you Ash, thank you for being with me."

….

Once again. Ash and Serena were walking in a street. Holding each other's hand.

It was still raining.

All of sudden, Serena stopped Ash.

"Wait"

Before Ash could realize anything, Serena leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips, a rather passionate one.

"What was that for, Serena?" Ash asked as their lips parted a few moments later, smiling.

"I just wanted to know,"

"Know what?"

" how does it feel like , to kiss your beloved one , at these moments , especially when it rains ."

"how does it feels like Serena ?"

"Heavenly."

"Aren't you being little bit too romantic today Serena?" Ash said smiling.

Looking up at the sky as the rain washed the joys off of her face; Serena smiled, and said,

"Only when it rains, baby, only when it rains."

 **END OF FIRST PHASE**

… _ **..**_

 **POKEMON: THE ULTIMATE QUEST-2**

 **\- Why Did You Do That Ash?**

 **Didn't I Show You The Future?**

 **Didn't I Show You? What Is Going To Happen, If You Chose Her.**

 **You Left Everything, To Change That, Yet You Chose Her Over Everything.**

 **And Now Get Ready, To Lose Her…**

 **Forever.**

…

 **Yes That's Right Guys; I Am Planning To Write The Phase Two Of This Story With A New Part, Because From Now On, A Whole New Adventure For Ash And Serena Will Start.**

 **The Phase One Was All About Tournament And Beginning Of Amourshipping.**

 **The Phase Two Will Mainly Focus On Mega Plates And Struggles Between Ash And Serena, For Love.**

 **What Do You Think About It? Would Like Me To Continue The Story With Original Ark, Or Starting With A Brand New Part Would Be Best Idea.**

 **Tell Me In The Review.**


	38. LAST CHAPTER ,

**Hellowwww everyone, welcome back again. Today I am here with my ultimate chapter of this ark, yap it's not the update of the story. Today I am here for a final discussion with you guys about the story.**

 **First of all, I would thank Heracross0122 sincerely for giving a review to my story and praising it, it really means a lot, especially from a popular fanfic writer of this community. I would also keep in mind the lacks my story in upcoming ark.**

 **guys , as you know , I have decided to take this story to part 2 , to give upcoming phase of this story separate attention , I have already made up the plot of phase , it's time to write down .**

 **Guys, here is what I want to know from you guys , what do you feel about it , do you think it will be okay ?**

 **I have some more things to ask, do you want any change in the story which you didn't felt right in the first ark? more specifically , do you want me to bring back old popular characters of anime like Broke , Misty , Dawn , May , Clemont , Bonnie ?**

 **Guys, before you answer anything, let me tell you one thing. Bringing them back in the story will only push up the story, nothing more. They will need a back story and the plot the story certainly doesn't provides any significant roles for them. It may seem exciting to bring them back in the story, but ultimately they won't have any major contribution in the story. So it will be waste guys.**

 **And I am certainly not thinking about bringing back misty, especially when Amourshipping in my story is at peak. Cause it may only revive back the pokeshipping controversy.**

 **Here is a little spoiler guys; in phase 2 Gary and Miette are going to have some major roles, unlike the phase 1.**

 **Give me guys your opinion about the story, about everything. what went wrong in the first ark , what do you want in the upcoming ark , if there is any defect in the storyline, or something which may turn more delicious, everything about the story, any kind of technical criticism will be appreciated. You want to add something in the storyline, tell me. I may adopt that if your idea deems good. I am doing this because I want to keep the story with your outlook.**

 **A simple promise to all my readers, , more surprises and twists are awaiting for you.**

 **One more thing guys, here is my humble request. All I need is just a little bit of support from you guys, especially from amour shippers. a little encouragement, review or favouriting the upcoming story can be a huge boost for me.**

 **Happy reading. Bye...**


End file.
